


Jiyuuni

by hokuto_ritsuka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuto_ritsuka/pseuds/hokuto_ritsuka
Summary: Haruka e Makoto eram vizinhos em Iwatobi. Frequentaram o Swimming Club juntos na infância, onde participaram do revezamento medley com Rin e Nagisa; sempre estudaram na mesma escola e desde o começo da adolescência eram, também, namorados. Depois de se formarem, foram para Tokyo, cada um seguir seu caminho.Rin também seguiu seu caminho rumo à natação profissional.Rei e Nagisa, eram o capitão e o vice capitão do, agora, conhecido clube de natação do Colégio Iwatobi.Quais rumos tomaram suas vidas depois daquele verão?Esta história se passa depois dos acontecimentos de Free! Eternal Summer.Continuação da fic "dias de primavera".
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto





	1. Fim de semana em Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> "Free!" (Iwatobi Swimming Club), "High Speed!" e seus personagens pertencem a Kouji Ohji e a Kyoto Animation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O texto em itálico no começo do capítulo é uma citação da novel “High Speed”.

_A água está viva._

_Quando você gentilmente toca a superfície da água, fracas ondulações surgem. Calmamente, prendendo a respiração, ela espera por sua presa. Então, uma vez que você mergulhe, de repente, ela te ataca com suas garras à mostra. Enrolando-se ao redor do seu corpo, tirando a liberdade das suas mãos e pés. Quanto mais você luta contra ela, mais persistentemente ela se enrola em você, até você acabar esgotando toda a sua força física._

_Contudo, se você não lutar contra isso e entrar com sua postura preparada, a água gentilmente se acalma. Criando uma fenda, penetrando a superfície da água com as pontas dos seus dedos, nesta postura, seu corpo lentamente desliza por ela. Seus braços, sua cabeça, seu peito, sua barriga e então seus pés._

_Em vez de rejeitar a água, aceite-a. Em vez de negá-la, reconheça a existência um do outro. O importante é sentir a água. Sentir isso em seu coração. Então, confie no que você sente. Acredite em si mesmo._

* * *

Nanase Haruka nadava com todo seu ímpeto, sentindo a água e apenas a água, pois dentro dela ele não conseguia identificar a presença de qualquer outra criatura viva. Ele estava sozinho dentro da água. Estendeu sua mão, tocando a parede da piscina na chegada, depois, ergueu sua cabeça na superfície. O número um estava aceso junto com seu nome no painel luminoso.

_“O nadador na raia 4, Nanase Haruka, acaba de quebrar o recorde do torneio.”_

Haruka já estava subindo na beira da piscina, quando os outros nadadores chegaram ao fim da prova de 200m nado livre. Ele não foi capaz de sentir a presença de nenhum deles enquanto nadava, não era como a energia flamejante de Rin, ou a onda de poder que emanava de Makoto. Em um torneio tão pequeno, era de se esperar que o nível fosse modesto, mas eles nem estavam tentando enfrentar Haruka.

Era difícil nadar com toda sua força quando não havia quem enfrentar. Mesmo que isso não tivesse sido dito, ele sabia por que o treinador o estava colocando em torneios assim. Ele queria testar a convicção de Haruka.

As palavras de Rin mostraram ter um fundo de verdade: sua hesitação durante o torneio regional estava tendo reflexos ainda agora. A maior parte dos convites de recrutamento foi mantida mesmo depois daquela prova dos 100m, mas havia a desconfiança que aquilo pudesse se repetir. De qualquer jeito, aquela não era a primeira vez que ele precisava defender sua posição, ele apenas tinha que fazer o que era preciso. Comparado a tempos assim, sua época como vice capitão do Clube de Natação do Colégio Iwatobi havia sido bastante tranquila.

— Você fez duas provas muito boas hoje, Nanase. Não vai ter problemas mesmo com nadadores mais competitivos. Continuamos com os treinos na segunda. Então aproveite o resto do fim de semana para descansar.

— Sim, treinador.

Provavelmente haveria melhorias a serem feitas, treino de aperfeiçoamento, novas instruções na segunda-feira. Mas, por enquanto, Haruka aproveitaria o fim de semana, porém, não em sua casa.

Haruka passou rapidamente em seu apartamento, trocou de roupa, colocou alguns pertences em sua bolsa e voltou para estação de metrô. Era sábado de manhã, como as provas de nado livre eram as primeiras, e ele foi o único estudante a participar, foi dispensado assim que terminou suas provas.

Olhando a paisagem urbana de Tokyo pela janela do trem, tão diferente do cenário o qual estava acostumado a ver em Iwatobi, sua mente divagava pensando no que fazer para o almoço.

Haruka passou em uma loja de conveniência assim que saiu da estação perto da casa de Makoto. Ele, provavelmente, ainda estaria na universidade, então, Haruka pensou em preparar o almoço para quando ele chegasse. Não queria admitir que estivesse um pouco preocupado com a alimentação do namorado. Quem preparava as refeições na casa dele era a sua mãe, e Makoto era dotado de habilidades culinárias bastante limitadas, ele estava, provavelmente, sobrevivendo de _curry_ , e _bentou_ de loja de conveniência. Além disso, quase sempre que se viam eram em encontros rápidos em restaurantes, seria bom ficar um pouco em casa e relaxar.

Tirou do bolso o chaveiro de metal em forma de golfinho que tinha desde a infância, nele havia apenas três chaves: da sua casa em Iwatobi, a do seu próprio apartamento e a do apartamento de Makoto, que havia ganhado em retribuição ao tê-lo presenteado com uma cópia da sua chave.

O apartamento de Makoto era muito limpo, mas um pouco desorganizado se comparado ao de Haruka. Não que ele se importasse com isso, afinal, fazia parte da personalidade de Makoto, de quem ele era. Aquela pessoa gentil e calorosa, mas meio estabanada, com seu sorriso cativante que há tempos era uma luz aconchegante na vida de Haruka. Será que ele havia se apaixonado pelo sorriso de Makoto? Talvez sim. Não havia nada que pudesse lhe trazer mais paz e conforto do que aquele sorriso, que o fizesse se sentir aceito e protegido, aquele sorriso que curava sua alma como a água, mas que diferente dela, tinha algo que penetrava em seu coração e fazia seu peito brilhar.

Já estava com os preparativos do almoço bastante avançados quando ouviu o barulho da chave na porta da frente, que estava destrancada.

— _Okaeri_ , — Haruka disse apontando a cabeça da cozinha.

— Ah! _Tadaima_! Você já chegou, Haru! — Makoto parecia muito surpreso ao ver Haruka na cozinha usando seu avental verde, e ficou meio paralisado na porta semiaberta.

— Fui dispensado logo que terminei minhas provas.

— E como foi?

— Ganhei as duas. Cravando recordes.

— Não poderia esperar menos do Haru-chan! — disse Makoto com um sorriso.

— Era um torneio amador, — Haruka respondeu desviando um pouco o olhar, mas logo voltando a encarar Makoto. — Você não vai entrar?

— Ah, vou sim, — disse colocando a mão na nuca meio sem jeito.

— Então, porque ainda está na porta meio do lado de fora? — Haruka perguntou estreitando os olhos.

— Ahahaha... Por que será?

Haruka definitivamente não gostou daquela reação. Makoto finalmente entrou empurrando sua bolsa para trás do próprio corpo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Bom, se ele havia fechado a porta, então, não havia outra pessoa junto com ele. Haruka voltou para a cozinha.

Makoto acabou deixando um suspiro de alívio escapar por seus lábios e correu para o quarto, jogando sua bolsa dentro do armário. Havia sido descuidado e quase fora pego por Haruka, que parecia ter o instinto de um gato. Apanhou um pacotinho sobre a mesa de cabeceira e, depois de lavar as mãos, foi para a cozinha.

— Não precisava ter preparado o almoço, Haru. Poderíamos ter saído para almoçar... fora... — as palavras de Makoto ficaram soltas no ar quando ele viu que Haruka estava grelhando uma cavalinha. — Você gosta mesmo de cavalinha, né, Haru? — Acabou dizendo sem jeito.

— Não há nada melhor para o almoço do que cavalinha, — respondeu Haruka como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Depois, entregou uma que estava pronta em um prato para Makoto, enquanto soava o apito da panela elétrica. — O arroz está pronto, pode ir se servindo enquanto termino aqui.

Cavalinha e arroz. Era tão típico de Haruka, que ele só pôde sorrir, achando graça.

No entanto, Makoto não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao se virar para a mesa e se deparar com os alimentos que já estavam dispostos sobre ela: omelete enrolada, um cozido de vegetais, salada e sopa de _misso_ com tofu. Uma autêntica e exemplar refeição japonesa.

— Nossa, Haru! Você fez tudo isso!

— Você não está com fome?

— Estou sim! Estou morrendo de fome! — O que era absolutamente verdade, ele podia sentir sua boca salivando. — Faz tempo que não como comida caseira. Obrigado, Haru!

— Hum. — Haruka apenas resmungou diante da recepção efusiva à comida que ele havia preparado.

— Ah! Até havia me esquecido! Aqui, Haru. Queria ter ido assistir a competição, mas tive coisas da universidade para fazer, então comprei isso em comemoração, porque eu sabia que você ganharia sem problemas.

Haruka recebeu o pequeno pacote feito com papel de presente azul estampado, e ao abri-lo, um pingente de celular no formato de um golfinho caiu na palma de sua mão. Aquele era um presente tão... feminino... algo para se dar à _namorada_... Aquele pensamento passou rapidamente por sua mente, mas antes que percebesse, seus olhos estavam brilhando, era um golfinho, afinal, como não gostar de um pingente de golfinho?

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu ainda olhando fascinado para o mimo. Devia ser isso que Makoto estava escondendo quando chegou.

— Não há de quê. Que bom que você gostou, Haru! — Makoto respondeu abafando uma risada de prazer.

— Vamos comer antes que esfrie. — Como sempre, Haruka tentou disfarçar seu rubor ao comentário do amigo que continuava tendo o dom lê-lo com tamanha destreza.

— Claro, claro. — O aroma delicioso da comida só fazia seu apetite aumentar.

Conversaram sobre amenidades enquanto almoçaram. Era bom ter companhia, melhor ainda sendo quem era. Desfrutar da presença um do outro lhes trazia um enorme contentamento, mesmo que fosse apenas um dia e meio depois de semanas se falando só pelo telefone e com alguns encontros rápidos em restaurantes. Justamente por ser um tempo tão breve, ele se tornava ainda mais precioso. Cuidaram da louça juntos depois de comerem. Makoto tomou banho para colocar uma roupa confortável. Lembrou-se de que precisava lavar a roupa, mas tinha que fazer isso quando Haruka não visse, então insistiu para que também fosse para o banho, mesmo sendo começo da tarde, e ele também havia usado o transporte público, afinal.

— Ah, Haru, deixe a roupa no cesto perto da porta que eu pego depois, — Makoto disse enquanto o outro entrava no banheiro.

Esperou um pouco para ter certeza de que Haruka não sairia inesperadamente para apanhar algo que, eventualmente, houvesse esquecido, para então, tirar sua bolsa do armário e apanhar as roupas que estavam ali, jogando-as rapidamente na máquina de lavar. Depois, quando julgou que Haruka já estivesse dentro da banheira, entrou no banheiro para apanhar as roupas dele, afinal, não queria invadir sua privacidade.

Quando Haruka saiu do banho, encontrou Makoto debruçado sobre um livro, provavelmente do curso que estudava, mas ele o fechou assim que percebeu a presença de Haruka.

— Pode continuar estudando.

— Eu estudo depois, não é nada urgente.

— Eu não estou atrasando seus estudos?

— De forma alguma! Estava tão ansioso para passarmos o fim de semana juntos! — disse Makoto sorrido docemente. Logo depois se levantou e foi até Haruka, envolvendo-o em um abraço. — Senti sua falta.

Haruka encostou a cabeça, ainda coberta pela toalha de banho sobre os cabelos úmidos, no ombro de Makoto, retribuindo o abraço.

— Também senti, — murmurou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado. Não precisou olhar para saber que ele sorria.

Era uma sensação tão boa, estar assim, nos braços um do outro. Era como se o tempo pudesse parar naquele momento, sentindo o movimento do peito causado pela respiração, o coração palpitando, o calor gostoso. Makoto relaxou, deixando o ar escapar pela boca, não havia nada no mundo que lhe trouxesse mais felicidade do que estar em seu porto seguro. Não havia nada que pudesse ser mais perfeito do que isso. Não importava se tivessem escolhido caminhos separados, eles se encarregariam de fazer com que eles se encontrassem o máximo possível.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, muito tempo, talvez. Como se estivessem tentando recuperar o tempo que passaram afastados.

Quando Makoto percebeu o movimento da cabeça de Haruka, a toalha caindo sobre os ombros, ele também o olhou, seus olhos se encontraram, atraindo-se, conectando-se. Makoto quebrou o contato apenas para depositar um beijo suave sobre os lábios de Haruka, e ele, por algum motivo, lembrou-se do primeiro beijo deles, de como foi inesperado e repentino, de como Makoto o surpreendeu enquanto estava na banheira, um beijo rápido e desajeitado, apenas um roçar de lábios, mas que tingiu instantaneamente o rosto dos dois de rubor, fazendo Haruka se esconder afundando na água da banheira, e Makoto ocultar o rosto entre as mãos, perguntando-se se fora uma boa ideia o que acabara de fazer. Mas não havia como se arrepender de tê-lo beijado, mesmo que morresse de vergonha, nunca se arrependeria. 

Abraçados, intercalavam olhares e beijos doces. O toque macio dos lábios fazia-os ter vontade de sorrir.

Depois de muitos beijos, Haruka desejou provar mais da boca de Makoto e resvalou a ponta da língua em seu lábio inferior, uma pequena provocação seguida de beijos com lábios entreabertos convidativos.

Era verdade que Makoto gostava de ser seduzido por Haruka, gostava quando era convidado a seguir em frente, a tomar liberdade. Com aquele seu jeito sútil, um simples abrir de lábios arrebatava seu desejo, transformando os beijos castos em algo mais ousado, a língua deslizando para dentro da boca do namorado, sentindo seu gosto, sentindo o toque da língua dele na sua. O abraço ficando mais apertado e as mãos, antes pousadas tranquilamente, agora buscando fazer carícias, indo dos ombros para as costas, passando pelos músculos firmes do treinamento, jogando a toalha sobre um móvel qualquer e procurando a pele exposta do pescoço, que ele sabia, deixaria Haruka arrepiado.

Haruka nem percebeu o suspiro de satisfação que lhe escapou ao sentir a língua de Makoto invadindo sua boca, e também não percebeu como pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. Aquele corpo que ele conhecia tão bem, não parecia estar perdendo massa por já não estar participando de treinos, na verdade, ele parecia tão ou mais forte do que antes. Os braços, os ombros largos, o envolviam, o fascinavam. As pontas dos dedos em sua nuca, e aquele arrepio, velho conhecido seu, que erriçava seus pelos e despertava sua libido. As mãos de Haruka que enlaçavam a cintura de Makoto desceram vagarosamente sentindo o músculo firme, puxando o quadril dele junto ao seu, conforme os beijos o deixaram mais faminto.

— Haru... quer ir... para o quarto? — convidou Makoto entre beijos.

— Uhum... — Haruka respondeu do jeito habitual, mas agora por estar ocupado demais para responder de outra maneira. Logo depois, ele sentiu seu corpo sendo conduzido, sem que as mãos ou os beijos fossem interrompidos, até sentir a cama na parte de trás de suas pernas.

Haruka foi se ajeitando sobre a cama, com o corpo de Makoto cobrindo o seu, parte do peso sobre os braços, outra parte sobre ele. As mãos dele passando por seus cabelos úmidos, os lábios sendo devorados. As mãos de Haruka passando por baixo da camiseta tocando a pele da parte baixa das costas, iam subindo conforme desejava sentir mais pele, até puxarem a camiseta para cima e tirá-la, mesmo que tivesse que interromper o beijo para isso.

O calor que emanava do corpo de Makoto, ele podia sentir mesmo com sua própria camiseta o filtrando. Seu rosto devia estar corado, mas ele não quis desviar o olhar, percorrendo as linhas do peito definido, era impossível não olhar. Como era possível desejar alguém tanto assim?

Haruka estava com os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto ruborizado, estava ofegante com aquela visão, até Makoto voltar a cobrir o corpo dele com o seu, assim, ele podia senti-lo todo, podia sentir como as coisas estavam animadas para os dois. Mais beijos vorazes.

Makoto passou a beijar seu pescoço, uma das mãos acariciando seu peito sob a camiseta, depois puxou a gola até onde dava, para assim, beijar sua clavícula. Podia sentir os mamilos se enrijecendo com seus toques. Ah, ele também desejava sentir mais pele, e puxou a camiseta, Haruka ajudando a despir-se. Devia estar acostumado a ver aquele corpo, o corpo que viu crescer e se fortalecer, o único corpo que já desejou, mas a magia dele nunca se esgotaria, deixando-o enfeitiçado, cada vez mais enfeitiçado por ele. Os beijos descendo pelo peito nu, o toque da língua e dos dedos, tomando e reivindicando cada pedacinho dele, provando e consumindo. Podia sentir como o coração de Haruka acelerava, e era ele o responsável por isso.

As peças de roupa que ainda restava estavam incomodando, atrapalhando, impedindo que se tocassem. Mas Makoto sempre sabia exatamente o que ele queria, e sentiu a bermuda sendo tirada, levando com ela a sua roupa íntima. Talvez não fosse apenas parte da sua habilidade de comunicação não verbal, mas, predominantemente, devido o fato de seus desejos estarem tão sincronizados. A mão de Makoto envolveu seu membro de forma delicada, mas firme, como sempre era seu toque.

Haruka teve que se esforçar para manter a concentração, para não se esquecer do lugar onde estava, quando Makoto lhe estendeu a mão para sair da piscina, certa vez, e então se lembrou das habilidades ocultas daquela mão grande e forte. E dessa vez, Makoto teve que interromper o movimento antes que Haruka chegasse apenas com isso. As mãos de Haruka agarravam suas costas, puxando-as para si. Elas o teriam arranhado se suas unhas estivessem mais cumpridas, mas o que ficava era apenas o leve rosado da pressão dos dedos sobre a pele, que se demoravam brevemente e logo evanesciam.

Haruka sentiu as mãos passeando por suas coxas, estimulando aquela pele sensível ao toque, mas o movimento logo foi sessado. Sentiu Makoto se desvencilhando dos seus braços, seus sentidos inebriados demoraram um pouco mais do que o necessário para perceber a causa do afastamento, e com o canto dos olhos, o viu pegando o frasco na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

Talvez Haruka estivesse um tanto nostálgico hoje, mas novamente se lembrou de outra primeira vez, quando descobriam seus próprios corpos movidos pela curiosidade adolescente, na primeira vez que fizeram amor. Haruka havia lido mais sobre o assunto do que Makoto, mas não imaginou que sentiria tanta vergonha quanto ele, quando fosse tocado em lugares tão íntimos, quando estivesse tão exposto e vulnerável. Makoto tinha tanto medo de tocá-lo, de, involuntariamente, fazê-lo sentir dor, que provavelmente não deve ter aproveitado tanto aquele momento. Mas os sentimentos que vinham mais fortes, ainda agora, eram a vergonha e a excitação, além, claro, de estar atravessando uma linha imaginária, fazendo-os cúmplices e amantes.

A falta de jeito havia ficado no passado e em nada lembrava os gestos atuais de Makoto. O lubrificante que ajudava a penetração do dedo que explorava e preparava habilmente, seguido de outro, que nada incomodavam, apenas estimulavam e excitavam. Haruka agarrava os lençóis, sem se importar com a posição que antes quase o matava de vergonha, com o quadril apoiado em um travesseiro, as pernas abertas, cheio de luxúria.

Depois de mais alguns minutos daquela preparação, Makoto se curvou e sussurrou uma pergunta em seu ouvido.

— Haru... Haru, posso entrar?

Haruka sabia que ele fazia isso para provocá-lo, perguntando algo que ele sabia muito bem a resposta, mas hoje não cairia na sua provocação, virou o rosto encarando-o bem de perto, tanto que seus narizes quase se tocavam.

— Sim, — respondeu simples e diretamente, fazendo Makoto encará-lo com olhos surpresos, e depois um sorriso malicioso cobriu seus lábios, um tipo de sorriso que só Haruka sabia da sua existência. Como replica a Haruka, Makoto tomou sua boca em um novo beijo lascivo, sugando seus lábios, invadindo-o com sua língua, até roubar-lhe o fôlego.

Makoto, então, terminou de se despir, enquanto Haruka mantinha os olhos fixos nos seus. Ele nunca teve a ilusão de que era ele quem controlava essa relação, ele sempre estaria nas mãos de Haruka, no que deveria ser o único erro de comunicação deles, pois Haruka pensava a mesma coisa, que se entregava sem reservas ao seu amor. Não que houvesse algum problema, de fato, com esse engano, não para duas pessoas que se amavam, respeitavam-se e completavam-se como eles.

Depois de se preparar com um preservativo e mais lubrificante, inconscientemente, Makoto prendeu a respiração enquanto penetrava Haruka vagarosamente, sentindo o corpo dele recebendo e envolvendo o seu. Haruka arfava ao sentir sendo preenchido, arqueando as costas conforme sentia a carne quente dentro dele.

Sua respiração normalizou depois do breve tempo que permaneceram estáticos, seus hormônios se acalmando, então, tomou coragem para encarar Makoto com seus olhos azuis suplicantes, e o que encontrou foram os olhos verdes devotos dele, os sentimentos transbordando, que faltariam palavras para descrever. Em momentos assim, Haruka só poderia se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, quando Makoto se curvou sobre ele de novo, para sussurrar, não uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

— Haru, eu te amo.

Os olhos de Haruka se encheram de lágrimas, e suas mãos pousaram naquele rosto querido, acariciando suas maçãs.

— Eu também te amo, Makoto, — respondeu com a voz embargada, puxando-o para mais um beijo emocionado.

Braços se entrelaçando, beijos, carícias e movimentos ritmados. A tarde ainda estava na metade, e eles não desperdiçariam um único momento, fosse preparando o jantar juntos, conversando amenidades durante a refeição, desfrutando a companhia um do outro em silêncio ou se perdendo entre os lençóis. E eles ainda tinham o domingo inteiro pela frente.


	2. Laços, natação e borboletas

Quando o clube de natação do Colégio Iwatobi conseguiu a sonhada classificação para o torneio nacional, a notícia se espalhou como fogo sobre palha pelos corredores, salas de aula e clubes. Na verdade, seria estranho se fosse de outro modo, a faixa enorme preparada com antecedência pela diretoria estava pendurada no prédio principal do colégio. Ela não poderia surtir outro efeito além desse.

O clube de natação, revivido há um ano, havia conseguido um feito extraordinário. No entanto, no começo daquele ano havia falhado miseravelmente em atrair novos membros, em parte, devido às suas atitudes demasiadamente ousadas, como demonstrar os estilos de nado de seus competidores durante a apresentação do clube em trajes de banho. Na corrida entre clubes, mesmo que fizesse parte das regras, vê-los correndo com o peito nu e aquela roupa que marcava tudo que se pode e não imaginar só causou outra onda de comoção.

Não que isso tudo não fascinasse as meninas, mas era terrivelmente intimidante para os meninos. Como alguém se atreveria a entrar no clube com a perspectiva de ter que se expor assim? Além da inevitável comparação que sofreriam com aqueles garotos. Cada um deles, com seu próprio estilo, formava um grupo notável.

O _baby face_ Hazuki Nagisa, mesmo tendo o porte mais franzino entre os membros do clube, tinha o corpo firme e trabalhado, com pernas torneadas e nada fora do lugar, ainda que ele devorasse uma quantidade assustadora de _junk food_ na hora do almoço. E para completar, um belo rosto com uma pele de fazer inveja a qualquer garota.

O intelectual Ryugazaki Rei, um rapaz alto e lindo com admiráveis dotes físicos, ex-membro da equipe de atletismo, que foi seduzido pelos insistentes apelos de Nagisa a se juntar ao clube de natação. Tinha uma indisfarçada admiração por coisas belas, era objetivo e focado em teoria.

O estoico vice-capitão Nanase Haruka, com seu rosto bonito e olhos azuis desconcertantes. Era esguio, inteligente, discreto, às vezes, assustadoramente direto, e um tanto indiferente a tudo, mas com uma estranha fixação por água e pelo nado livre.

E por fim, o amável capitão Tachibana Makoto, com sua personalidade amigável e sorriso capaz de derreter corações. Era de longe, quem mais arrancava suspiros pela escola, com seu corpo escultural de ombros largos. Difícil era encontrar uma garota que não sonhasse em se aconchegar naqueles braços, porém, mais difícil era encontrar alguém que tivesse tido a coragem de tentar a sorte com ele.

Completando o clube, havia a única menina entre eles, Matsuoka Gou, a gerente. Também não consideravam fácil se aproximar dela, mesmo sendo uma garota linda e graciosa. Ela vivia cercada por um harém de _bishounens_ , e mesmo assim, não parecia interessada em nenhum deles, além de ser irmã da beldade ruiva e _sexy_ do Instituto Samezuka, Matsuoka Rin, e amiga de infância do sisudo e imponente, Yamazaki Sousuke. Seu fetiche por músculos apenas corroborava a impressão de que os padrões dela deviam ser altíssimos. Quais chances um garoto normal teria com ela?

Era essa a visão que a maioria dos estudantes do Colégio Iwatobi tinha dos membros do clube de natação. E ainda havia o mistério do por que todos eles estavam se enterrando naquele clube sem esperanças. Mas não havia dúvida de que a imagem de clube excêntrico com metas exageradamente altas havia dado lugar a uma de um clube sério que realmente alcançavam as metas que havia se imposto.

Com o começo daquele novo ano letivo, o clube, agora reduzido a três membros, precisava urgentemente de novos integrantes para não perder o reconhecimento como clube oficial. Nem o sexto lugar no campeonato nacional os salvariam se não houvesse a inclusão de novos estudantes naquele ano letivo que se iniciava.

Gou andava pelo corredor tentando delinear uma estratégia de recrutamento caso a apresentação do clube falhasse de novo, quando ouviu uma voz a chamando entre os alunos.

Uma garota vinha correndo pelo corredor, segurando uns papeis em uma mão e arrastando um garoto com ela com a outra.

— Matsuoka-senpai! Matsuoka-senpai! Você é a gerente do clube de natação, não é? Já estão recebendo as fichas de inscrição de novos membros?

Não havia nada que pudesse deixá-la mais feliz naquele momento do que ter novos membros para o clube. Depois de ler os nomes, ergueu os olhos para avaliar a dupla: uma garota alta com cabelos longos e grandes olhos atentos, e um garoto um pouco mais alto do que ela com um rosto desenhado com traços suaves. Eles claramente compartilhavam algum material genético.

— Asaba Sakuya como gerente e Asaba Shun como nadador. Isso é ótimo! Venham conhecer o clube depois da apresentação! São muito bem-vindos! — disse se dirigindo à garota, depois ao garoto.

— Ah, Matsuoka-senpai, eu sou Shun, e meu irmão é o Sakuya, — disse a garota com naturalidade, logo percebendo o equívoco que estava acontecendo.

* * *

— Não é para rir! Eu quase morri de vergonha!

Nagisa continuava rindo incontrolavelmente, enquanto Rei tentava disfarçar e engolir o próprio riso que teimava em escapar. Depois de algum tempo, Gou simplesmente desistiu de ficar zangada e apenas permaneceu com as bochechas infladas, meio emburrada. Afinal, não adiantava se aborrecer com Nagisa. Depois do ataque de riso, Nagisa começou a falar enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que havia derramado de tanto rir.

— Olhe pelo lado bom, Gou-chan! Já temos novos inscritos mesmo antes da apresentação do clube e o fato de ser um garoto com nome feminino e uma garota com nome masculino só pode ser um bom sinal!

— Lá vem você de novo com essa conversa, Nagisa-kun, — disse Rei sentindo um _dèjá vu_.

— Mas combina perfeitamente com nós três!

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Gou perguntou ficando irritada com o rumo daquela conversa.

— A verdade, oras!

— Tá bom, chega de conversa! Logo será nossa vez de fazer a apresentação! Precisamos atrair novos membros! Muitos membros! Nossa meta precisa ser alta!

— Sim!! — responderam os dois em uníssono, enquanto os três levavam seus punhos para o alto.

* * *

Depois do período de teste, tiveram onze inscrições confirmadas, uma marca impressionante até para os outros clubes mais populares. Finalmente os esforços e bons resultados estavam dando frutos. Entre todos os novos membros, Shun parecia ser a mais audaciosa, mas havia outros membros com alguma experiência em natação competitiva.

Enquanto Rei passava instruções para os calouros, Gou mantinha sua prancheta em punho anotando informações que seriam usadas para o preparo do _menu_ de treinamento individual. Nagisa observava o novo funcionamento do clube, ainda não estava acostumado com a ausência de Haruka e Makoto. Quando propôs o retorno do clube não havia imaginado tão longe, não havia imaginado como seria o clube depois da partida deles. Era como se tivesse imaginado que os três, depois os quatro, ficariam juntos para sempre.

Apesar do jeito alegre e descontraído que atraia as pessoas, Nagisa tinha muita dificuldade em fazer amigos, principalmente na infância.

Nagisa tinha quatro irmãs mais velhas. Quando ele nasceu, elas ficaram totalmente encantadas quando sua mãe lhes apresentou o irmãozinho, que era simplesmente o bebê mais lindo do mundo. Elas o encheram de mimos e atenções, gostavam de escolher suas roupas, elas o vestiam com se fosse uma boneca, apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais fofo. Nagisa, que cresceu acostumado com as brincadeiras das irmãs, nunca se importou com as fitas que elas prendiam em seus cabelos, ou nos vestidos cheios de rendas e outros ornamentos que elas pediam para que experimentasse. Porém, um dia ele acabou indo para a escola com um laço no cabelo. As meninas davam risadinhas e apontavam, e ele achou que aquela reação fosse normal. Os meninos se reuniram nos cantos e cochichavam, mas o problema foi quando se aproximaram.

— Que ridículo!

— Seu maricas!

— Vai vir com o uniforme das meninas agora?

— Credo! Ele tem cara de menina!

— Vai começar a chorar? É uma menininha mesmo!

Eles puxaram seu cabelo tantas vezes, até que o laço se desfez, e quando ele caiu no chão, os garotos começaram a pisá-lo. Nagisa não sabia por que estava sendo agredido, e nunca havia pensando que ser chamado de menina pudesse ser uma ofensa. “Você é lindo como uma garota.” Era isso que ele estava acostumado a ouvir, e isso sempre pareceu um elogio, mas agora, ser chamado de menina era usado para magoá-lo e insultá-lo. Com o tempo, Nagisa percebeu que quanto mais ele chorava, pior as coisas ficavam, por isso, ele tentava não demonstrar que estava triste ou ofendido, apenas tentava ficar calado, o mais discretamente possível. Nagisa tinha dificuldade em entender porque as pessoas estavam fazendo isso com ele, afinal, nada do que ele fazia estava prejudicado ou interferido na vida de alguém. Ele estava sendo julgado e massacrado por causa de um laço. O que ele não sabia era que as pessoas eram condenadas e arrasadas por muito menos do que aquilo, por motivo algum, por banalidades, apenas por serem quem eram.

Ele não contou para as suas irmãs ou seus pais o que acontecia na escola, mas não usou mais as roupas que elas queriam que ele vestisse. Elas ficaram chateadas, achando que seu irmãozinho apenas não queria mais brincar, então começaram a atormentá-lo para provocá-lo, às vezes até forçando-o a colocar os vestidos, o que fazia Nagisa chorar.

Preocupados por verem o filho abatido, os pais de Nagisa decidiram colocá-lo em um curso extracurricular, talvez isso o ajudasse a fazer novo amigos, já que ele não parecia ter nenhum na escola. E foi no Iwatobi _Swimming Club_ que seus pais o inscreveram.

A mudança de atmosfera foi boa para Nagisa, havia crianças de várias escolas, e por sorte, nenhuma de sua classe. As outras crianças o tratavam com naturalidade e ele podia conversar normalmente. Ele estava feliz indo ao SC, aprendendo vários estilos de nado, até pouco tempo ele nem sabia que havia tantos! Era bom estar na água, ele se sentia em paz, treinava duro e via os resultados do seu esforço.

Era mais fácil suportar as horas na escola se ele podia ir para o SC quando elas acabassem. Então, ele passou a esperar por isso com grande ansiedade.

No entanto, suas irmãs ficaram com ciúmes por ele se divertir mais no SC do que com elas e um dia resolveram pregar uma peça.

Quando Nagisa abriu sua bolsa no vestiário, o sangue fugiu de seu rosto: seu short de natação havia sido trocado por uma tanga cheia de babados. O que aconteceria se os outros garotos vissem aquilo? Nagisa entrou em pânico ao pensar nisso, seria como foi na escola, ele seria ridicularizado e humilhado. Depois de esperar ansiosamente para que a tarde chegasse e ele pudesse ir ao treino, ter que desistir e voltar para casa era frustrante. Sem que percebesse os dedos que haviam fechado a bolsa com desespero começaram a tremer, e mesmo lutando contra elas, lágrimas ameaçavam escapar de seus olhos, fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais humilhado e impotente. Aquilo não era justo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hazuki?

Um garoto mais velho havia se aproximado, ele era sempre calado e haviam se falado pouquíssimas vezes até então. Aquele garoto sério que era respeitado por todas as outras crianças pelo seu modo de nadar era Nanase Haruka.

— Nanase-san... — Nagisa não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e começou a chorar. — Nanase-san, minhas irmãs aprontaram comigo, elas trocaram meu calção de banho por um biquíni, agora vou ter que ir embora sem treinar.

Por alguma razão ele achou que poderia dizer isso para Nanase, ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que ridiculariza os outros. — Eu queria tanto nadar...

— Qual o problema em usar esse que você trouxe?

— É cheio de babados! Vão rir de mim como fizeram na escola! — disse Nagisa soltando a bolsa que apertava com força, deixando que Haruka vislumbrasse os babados da tanga.

— Não chore, Hazuki. Eu te empresto o meu.

— Sério?! Você trouxe dois, Nanase-san? — disse Nagisa ficando radiante.

— Não. Eu vou usar o seu.

— Não! Eles vão rir de você!

— Eu não me importo.

Nagisa também queria não se importar, mas ele não sabia como fazer isso.

Relutantemente, Nagisa trocou seu traje de banho com Haruka, e depois de vesti-lo, foi apreensivo com ele até a piscina, onde o treino estava prestes a começar. O treinador perguntou para Haruka sobre a tanga.

— Eu trouxe por engano, — respondeu de modo indiferente.

— Apenas tome cuidado para não acontecer de novo.

— Sim, senhor.

O coração apertado de Nagisa relaxou depois de ouvir os comentários que vinham das outras crianças.

— Ficou tão bonitinho nele! — diziam as garotas

— Como Nanase é corajoso! — diziam os garotos.

A admiração que Nagisa sentia por Haruka só aumentou com esse gesto. Além de ser maduro e um ótimo nadador, Haruka também tinha um coração bondoso e gentil. Logo acabou se tornando amigo de Haruka e do melhor amigo de Haruka, Makoto. Conversava com eles sempre que tinha uma oportunidade. Depois chegou o garoto ruivo, Rin, que também era ótimo nadador e gostava de desafiar Haruka.

Assim que Nagisa ouviu Rin falando que formaria um revezamento com Haruka, ele teve certeza que também queria participar.

— Eu também quero nadar no revezamento com o Haru-chan!

— Você não pode, Nagisa. Nós vamos competir para ganhar! — respondeu Rin de forma orgulhosa.

— Mas eu também quero ganhar! Eu sou bem rápido, viu? — disse Nagisa enquanto apertava a touca entre as mãos, ansioso para ter o aval de Rin.

Rin acabou estipulando uma meta para ele, uma meta alta, que talvez o próprio Rin achasse que Nagisa não seria capaz de alcançar, mas Nagisa tinha convicção. Se essa era a barreira que ele precisava ultrapassar para nadar com Haruka, então ele a transporia. Não havia espaço para hesitação. E ele acabou sendo admitido no revezamento medley.

Aquele revezamento, aquela equipe, marcou sua infância como sua lembrança mais preciosa. Foi por ela que ele foi para o Colégio Iwatobi, para reencontrar Haruka e Makoto, para voltar a nadar com eles.

Nagisa finalmente encontrou-os no segundo dia de aula, juntos, como sempre. No entanto, não havia um clube de natação no qual participar, uma complicada e incompreensível situação em que Haruka se recusava a nadar competitivamente. Mas Nagisa era bom em insistir, Haruka acabou aceitando e Makoto sempre aceitava o que Haruka queria.

Não demorou muito para que Nagisa percebesse que a relação deles havia mudado sutilmente se comparada ao que era na infância. Talvez isso tivesse lhe ocorrido quando Makoto se aproximou tão suavemente de Haruka para lhe oferecer um lenço, passando-o sobre o ombro dele. Um gesto simples, mas que dizia muito sobre o quão íntimo eles eram.

Ele não poderia afirmar que aquilo era de todo surpreendente, mas também não poderia negar que fosse extraordinário. Seus dois amigos de infância estavam juntos. Provavelmente Nagisa sempre soube que as coisas evoluiriam assim, então, aquilo nem chegou a doer, como se supõe que doeria quando se descobre que seu primeiro amor já tem seu próprio amor. Ele apenas ficou feliz pelos dois.

Concentrou-se na busca pelo quarto nadador, afinal, sem ele o clube não existiria. E teve certeza de quem ele seria quando leu o nome no armário da escola: Ryugazaki Rei. Um nome feminino em um belo rosto masculino, mas seu dono continuava declinando resolutamente às investidas de Nagisa. Ele já era do clube de atletismo, mas isso não seria o suficiente para fazer Nagisa desistir, ele era bom em insistir.

O que Nagisa não esperava era o efeito que aquele garoto lhe causaria.

O rosto sério e concentrado, enquanto segurava firmemente a vara de salto, os olhos aguçados e os movimentos limpos sem a menor perturbação. Tudo era minimamente calculado, não havia desperdício na forma como se movia, era tudo otimizado. E incrivelmente belo.

Seu corpo se ergueu no ar, passando perfeita e elegantemente sobre o sarrafo. Aquilo arrebatou o coração de Nagisa. As batidas dispararam e seus olhos brilharam. O sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele soube que aquilo era especial. Imaginou como seria vê-lo mergulhar, vê-lo nadar, como seria nadar com ele.

Logo, Nagisa percebeu que além do lado sério e perfeccionista de Rei, ele tinha um lado um tanto desastrado. A sua parte racional era a primeira a ser notada, mas ele era bastante passional, também.

Sentiu seu peito se aquecer quando o ouviu chamando o seu nome pela primeira vez, com aquele jeito tímido, porque Rei também tinha um lado tímido, o rosto meio corado e a expressão envergonhada. O que Nagisa retribuiu com o primeiro de muitos abraços.

Não era mais apenas ele, Haruka e Makoto, a partir daquele momento Rei fazia parte do grupo e entrou definitivamente em sua vida. Eles estavam na mesma turma, no mesmo clube e voltavam para casa no mesmo trem. Nagisa às vezes imaginava como teria sido encontrar Rei antes. Esse tipo de especulação que se faz com a nostalgia do que poderia ter sido. Haruka e Makoto sempre tiveram um ao outro e talvez não soubessem o quanto eram sortudos por isso, já Nagisa vagou sozinho por muito tempo. Quando Rin partiu e o grupo desmoronou ele foi o primeiro a ficar sozinho, mas não era culpa dos seus amigos, um ano a menos fazia toda a diferença. Mas se Rei estivesse lá, como teria sido?

Nagisa acreditou que poderia levar seus sentimentos por Rei da mesma forma que havia levado seus sentimentos por Haruka. Apenas algo precioso guardado no peito sem nunca ganhar a luz do sol, um sentimento só seu. Assim, ninguém seria magoado e a vida poderia continuar como era. Com Rei ele desfrutava de um novo privilégio, ele havia se tornado seu melhor amigo, poderia ficar do lado dele e ter sua atenção. Qual seria a diferença se em vez de serem melhores amigos fossem namorados? Beijos, talvez. Nagisa ainda não sabia como eram beijos, então poderia viver sem eles, poderia viver sem os beijos de Rei. Tinha a proximidade, tinha um certo toque sobre a pele, e por enquanto isso bastava, era o suficiente para alimentar aquele sentimento puro.

Agora, ele olhava para Rei que diligentemente cuidava das tarefas de capitão, com tantas pessoas ao redor. Rei conversava com Shun, que ouvia as instruções atenciosamente. Não havia nada de errado na interação deles. Rei falava como o capitão e ela ouvia como sua _kouhai_ , mas ver aquela garota bonita ao lado de Rei o fez pensar.

Mesmo que Rei dissesse que nunca seria tomado por algo irracional como o amor, e mesmo que aquilo tivesse lhe doído quando ouviu, Rei poderia apenas estar dizendo isso porque a pessoa certa ainda não havia surgido em sua vida. Não que essa pessoa fosse Shun, mas ela existia, e estava em algum lugar esperando ser encontrada. E quando Rei a encontrasse, ela o levaria de Nagisa.

Pensar nisso fez seu peito apertar. Um sentimento tão diferente de quando percebeu a relação de Haruka e Makoto, e isso fez Nagisa entender que não conseguiria torcer por Rei e seu amor, nem poderia ficar feliz por eles.

Talvez tivesse chegado a hora de libertar aquelas borboletas que viviam revirando seu estômago, as borboletas causadas pelo nadador do nado borboleta.


	3. Conversa no almoço

Para alguém que nunca havia morado fora da pequena e pacata Iwatobi, não foi fácil se acostumar com a agitada vida de Tokyo. E pensar que Sousuke havia morado sozinho ali quando ainda era um colegial, e que Rin havia ido para outro país quando havia acabado de sair do primário. A coragem deles em se entregar aos seus sonhos era algo admirável.

Makoto nunca havia pensando que teria um sonho para perseguir, talvez tivesse levado a adolescência com muita calma. Mas agora ele tinha um e estava ali por ele.

Na verdade, ele teve, sim, um sonho. Ele sonhava estar sempre junto de Haruka, desde muito pequeno, era isso que ele sonhava. A primeira vez que percebeu que isso poderia não acontecer foi quando Rin chegou à Escola Primária Iwatobi. Rin sabia o que queria e ele queria Haruka. Não da mesma forma que Makoto queria, mas ainda assim, esse querer poderia implicar em muitas coisas e uma delas seria levar Haruka para longe. E no final foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Makoto e Haruka estavam e não estavam juntos. Eles eram namorados de longa data, nesse sentido estavam juntos. Mas já não se viam com tanta frequência e saudade era algo com a qual não estavam habituados. Seus corações estavam juntos, mas seus corpos estavam afastados. Makoto sabia que as coisas estariam longe de melhorarem com o tempo. Os estudos exigiriam cada vez mais e as competições de Haruka ficariam em lugares mais distantes, e mais viagens significaria menos tempo livre. A vida que levavam agora era provisória, mas o que viria a seguir?

Falar pelo telefone ou pela internet nunca substituiria uma interação real.

Makoto andava pelo campus, pensando na próxima janela do treinamento de Haruka que os permitiria se encontrarem dali algumas semanas para algo mais do que uma refeição rápida. Ele estava saindo da aula e indo para a biblioteca para começar alguns trabalhos, quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado:

— Makoto!

A voz que o chamava era uma velha conhecida, aquele timbre aveludado só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa.

— Oi Kisumi! Há quanto tempo!

— Você está estudando aqui? — Kisumi continuava com aquela personalidade radiante e o sorriso digno de capa de revista.

— Sim, estou. Você também, Kisumi?

— Sim! E o Haru? Ele está aqui também? — perguntou com sua habitual empolgação.

— Ele está aqui em Tokyo, mas está em outra universidade, — Makoto tentou responder a isso naturalmente.

— Ah, que pena! Se ele estivesse, seria como nos velhos tempos! Você está ido para o treino?

— Que treino? — questionou Makoto confuso com a pergunta de Kisumi.

— O treino de natação. Você não está no clube de natação?

— Ah. Não, eu não estou.

— Por quê?! Você gosta tanto de nadar!

— Não foi para isso que eu vim aqui.

Isso era uma meia verdade, mas logo depois se arrependeu da resposta ríspida. — Bem, eu percebi que não fui feito para a natação competitiva e nadar sozinho não seria a mesma coisa, — completou tentando suavizar suas palavras iniciais.

— Ah que chato, Makoto! Nem parece você! — disse Kisumi fazendo bico. — Mas entendo que você não queira nadar sem o Haru. — Ele estreitou os olhos atingindo direto o ponto em uma única tacada. — Então venha assistir ao meu treino! Eu estou no clube de basquete!

— Você sempre gostou de basquete, não é, Kisumi? — disse Makoto relaxando visivelmente quando Kisumi mudou de tópico.

— Para mim não tem nada mais legal! Deve ser, ah, deve ser assim com todos os esportes, não é? — Kisumi corrigiu sua frase em tempo quando percebeu que cometeria outra gafe, enquanto passava os dedos por seu cabelo sedoso para disfarçar.

Antes que Makoto pudesse fugir ou recusar o convite de Kisumi, ele o levou consigo para o treino do clube de basquete.

Nas lembranças de Makoto, Kisumi era um bom jogador, era empenhado e não desistia frente a um adversário difícil. Havia jogado mano-a-mano algumas vezes com ele depois que se reencontraram por causa de Hayato, o irmãozinho de Kisumi que havia feito aula de natação com Makoto na sua rápida passagem com instrutor no Iwatobi _Swimming Club Return_. Mas nada se comparava a sua presença agora dentro de quadra. O rapaz de jeito suave dava lugar ao jogador ágil como um felino, que driblava, passava e arremessava sem perder a elegância.

No primeiro intervalo do treino, Kisumi veio correndo com sua garrafa de água nas mãos.

— E aí, Makoto? O que achou do treino?

— O time parece forte. — Como Makoto suspeitava, o nível universitário era algo impressionante.

— E é! — respondeu Kisumi com orgulho. — Makoto, o que acha de entrar para o clube de basquete?

* * *

Depois daquele primeiro reencontro, Makoto passou a ver Kisumi quase diariamente. Era bom ter um rosto amigo, um velho conhecido naquele ambiente novo. Kisumi contava muitas coisas da época em que estudou na mesma turma que Haruka, contava coisas que Haruka fazia quando Makoto não estava por perto. Logo, Makoto percebeu que aquele Haru que Kisumi descrevia era levemente discrepante do Haru que ele mesmo conhecia, o que era meio lógico, afinal, era o Haru que ele não podia ver. Makoto gostava de ouvir essas histórias sobre o lado desconhecido de Haruka, mas por vários motivos, acabou não contando sobre Kisumi e as conversas que tinha com ele naquele fim de semana que logo se aproximou e recebeu a visita de Haruka. Havia algo a esconder além das histórias cheias de nostalgia.

— Acho que o que mais me surpreendeu no Haru foi o interesse que ele tinha por culinária, — comentou Kisumi uma vez quando estavam almoçando juntos.

— Haru começou a cozinhar cedo e sempre foi muito habilidoso. Às vezes, ele tentava me ensinar alguma coisa, mas eu não levo jeito. — Makoto riu depois dessa frase pensando nas tardes na cozinha do Haru. — Mas não sabia que ele mostrava interesse sobre isso na escola.

Kisumi riu divertido se deliciando com a conversa.

— Ele sempre perguntava o que tinha no meu almoço, — depois completou, pegando uma porção da sua refeição com o _hashi_ e reproduzindo o gesto. — Uma vez eu ofereci um pouco e ia dar na boca dele, as meninas fizeram um alvoroço!

Makoto quase engasgou com a comida quando ouviu isso.

— Você fez o quê?! — perguntou sem esconder como aquilo o havia abalado.

— Calma, calma, Makoto. — Kisumi mal conseguia falar em meio ao riso. A reação de Makoto era impagável.

— Ele não pegou, e depois eu só coloquei na tampa do _bentou_ dele. — Kisumi não pôde evitar o sorriso malicioso que se formou em seus lábios e a vontade que teve de provocar Makoto. — Não é como se ele estivesse traindo você.

Makoto corou até as orelhas como Kisumi havia previsto que faria, o que o fez cair na gargalhada novamente.

— Traindo?! — Makoto repetiu com a voz subindo algumas oitavas.

— Vocês já namoravam naquela época? — perguntou suavemente, mas Makoto simplesmente não conseguia responder. — Bom, eu acho que não. Mas é sério, Makoto. Haru não fez nada, — Kisumi afirmou gravemente. Uma coisa era uma provocação inocente, outra era mexer com coisa séria.

Makoto apenas o fitou com seus olhos verdes cheios de agitação. O namoro deles não era de conhecimento geral, poucas pessoas sabiam de fato e ele achava que era um segredo bem guardado, no entanto, Kisumi o desvendou muito rápida e facilmente.

— Como você sabe? — perguntou afinal.

— O quê?

— Sobre nós dois. Alguém contou?

— E quem contaria? Rin? — Isso só fez Kisumi rir de novo. — Rin não é o tipo de pessoa que sai contando esse tipo de coisa, só para você saber. Eu percebi, e para ser sincero, nem foi tão difícil assim.

— Desculpe, eu só não esperava. — Makoto encarou sua comida encabulado.

— No começo daquele ano vocês pareciam confusos. Pareciam perdidos. Vocês não eram como eu esperava.

— Como? Você esperava? — repetiu confuso.

— Rin nunca disse que vocês tinham esse tipo de relação, mas falou sobre o nado livre de Haru e que ele tinha um amigo. Você.

— Ah... — Aquilo fazia sentido.

— Ele disse que vocês eram inseparáveis, — Kisumi fez uma pausa, omitindo outras coisas que Rin dizia que seria comprometedor demais para o amigo. — Mas você estava sempre arrumando algo para fazer e deixando Haru de lado.

— Era essa a impressão que dava?

— Era. Por quê? Não era isso? — perguntou sem maldade.

— Eu só queria dar um pouco de espaço para o Haru.

— Acho que ele não queria tanto espaço assim. Vocês começaram a namorar logo depois, não foi?

A percepção de Kisumi era algo assombroso para Makoto, ele não sabia dentre as suas duas últimas frases qual o deixou mais surpreso. Makoto só conseguiu sussurrar um sim envergonhado.

— Eu acho tão bonito o relacionamento de vocês, — disse Kisumi com um sorriso doce e um olhar terno.

— O-Obrigado, —Makoto conseguiu murmurar, de algum modo.

— Ah, acho que fui meio malvado com o Haru naquela época, mas eu não conseguia evitar! Era tão divertido vê-lo com ciúmes!

— Ciúmes de quem? — Makoto perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

— De você, é claro! — respondeu Kisumi como quem confirma que dois mais dois são quatro.

— De mim?! Haru tem ciúmes de mim?!

— O quê? Depois de tanto tempo você não percebeu como ele é ciumento? — Agora, foi a vez de Kisumi ficar surpreso.

— Haru não é ciumento.

A resposta de Makoto provocou a risada mais alta de Kisumi daquele dia.

— Está brincando, né? Makoto, o Haru morre de ciúmes de você! — O olhar incrédulo de Makoto convidou Kisumi a continuar. — Vou mostrar para você do que estou falando. — E terminou a frase com seu melhor sorriso.


	4. O vento que o trem trouxe

Rei ficou um tanto chocado quando Makoto o nomeou como novo capitão, já que ele tinha quase certeza que Nagisa é quem seria escolhido como herdeiro da função de impulsionar o clube de natação. Além de Nagisa ser o fundador da nova fase do clube, ele era nadador há muito mais tempo do que Rei, e dominava os estilos com maior conforto do que ele.

— Eu confio em você como novo capitão, Rei, — disse Makoto aos questionamentos de Rei.

— Mas, Makoto-senpai, Nagisa-kun é um nadador mais qualificado do que eu, — Rei tentava explicar seu ponto de vista.

— Rei, você se esforçou mais do que qualquer um aqui. Em dois anos, você não apenas aprendeu a nadar todos os estilos como se tornou capaz de competir, e de chegar às nacionais. Sua objetividade vai fazer de você um bom capitão.

— Mas, e o Nagisa-kun...

— Nagisa apoia minha decisão, o Haru e a Gou também. Além disso, Nagisa tem que se preocupar com os estudos, ainda mais agora que estão no último ano. Ele prometeu aos pais dele. Eu sei que você vai cuidar bem do Nagisa, da Gou e dos novos membros.

Rei ficou emocionado com a confiança que recebia dos amigos, ele que havia sido o último membro a se juntar ao grupo e que os fez passar por tantas dificuldades. Com o tempo, percebeu que apesar do nervosismo, ele estava indo bem com a tarefa que havia recebido, mesmo que uma pontada de insegurança o ferisse às vezes, quando pensava que alguns dos seus _kouhais_ eram mais experientes do que ele. Enquanto isso, Nagisa se mostrou um vice-capitão bastante confiável que não o deixava desanimar.

Porém, o próprio Nagisa parecia desanimado ultimamente, passava mais tempo calado, apesar de treinar como sempre e sua atuação no clube não ter se alterado, mas depois que as atividades acabavam a situação mudava de figura. Muitas vezes, também ia para casa sozinho, arrumava alguma desculpa para ficar para trás e deixar que Rei fosse embora primeiro. Até as sessões de escudo haviam rareado. Isso começou a preocupar Rei, afinal, a última vez que Nagisa tinha agido de forma estranha havia culminado na fuga dele de casa.

— Nagisa-kun, você está com algum problema? — perguntou Rei vendo Nagisa guardar suas coisas.

— Que problema, Rei-chan? — ele respondeu parecendo não entender a pergunta.

— Eu que estou perguntando! Você anda estranho, está tudo bem na sua casa?

— Não tem problema nenhum na minha casa. Não precisa se preocupar, Rei-chan, — disse ele com sorriso opaco e forçado.

Aquela resposta em vez de tranquilizar Rei o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

— Ah, eu preciso passar em um lugar antes de ir para casa, então, já estou indo. Até amanhã. — Nagisa já estava saindo quando Gou passou por ele, entrando na sala. — Até amanhã, Gou-chan.

— Até amanhã, Nagisa-kun! — Gou ficou parada no lugar, vendo Nagisa partir. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rei-kun? — perguntou ela ao perceber o clima estranho que estava dentro da sala do clube, além da expressão preocupada de Rei, com o cenho franzido.

— Era isso que eu queria saber...

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa na casa do Nagisa-kun?

— Eu perguntei, mas ele disse que não.

— Para onde ele disse que ia hoje para ter saído sozinho? — Gou já estava ciente do afastamento misterioso de Nagisa.

— Apenas disse que precisava passar em um lugar. Cada dia é uma história, isso está me deixando preocupado.

— Eu também estou ficando preocupada.

— Ele não está agindo como no ano passado, o problema pode realmente ser outro.

— Verdade. Ele também não está agindo como uma outra pessoa que teve uma fase bem suspeita ano passado, — disse Gou estreitando os olhos para Rei.

— De quem você está falando? — perguntou Rei sem entender.

— De ninguém, — respondeu ela de um jeito que de forma alguma significava que era de ninguém que ela estava falando. — Ah! Já sei! Isso me deu uma ideia! Vamos segui-lo amanhã! Se ele sempre está indo para algum lugar, talvez descobrir para onde ele vai pode solucionar o mistério!

— Boa ideia, Gou-san!

Quando havia acabado de decidir o que fazer para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com Nagisa, alguém entrou na sala do clube em um _timing_ perfeito sem interromper a conversa dos dois.

— Ryugazaki-senpai, Matsuoka-senpai, posso falar um pouco com vocês?

Quem havia entrado era Shun.

— Pode falar, Shun-san, — disse Gou.

— Hum... Eu não sei como dizer isso... é que... Eu não queria que meu irmão fosse gerente do clube.

— O quê?! — perguntaram Rei e Gou em uníssono.

* * *

Rei estava refletindo como seus dias de calmaria haviam sido tomados pelo caos.

A imagem de uma praia veio à sua mente. Era como o tempo à beira mar. O céu limpo e claro poderia se tornar cinza e ameaçador em questão de poucos minutos, isso o lembrou daquele verão dois anos atrás, quando ele tolamente decidiu entrar no mar sozinho durante a noite. Em um momento estava deslumbrado com a beleza das estrelas, e no outro, o mar revolto estava quase o engolindo. Aquilo, por muito pouco não acabou em uma tragédia e obrigou Makoto a enfrentar seu medo do mar para tentar salvá-lo, o que terminou em colocar todos os quatro garotos em perigo.

Primeiro, o comportamento suspeito de Nagisa, depois, o problema de Shun e seu irmão. Talvez Rei devesse pedir conselho a Makoto. Ele tinha alguma experiência nesse tipo de situação. Mas antes de falar como Makoto, ele e Gou seguiriam Nagisa. Com sorte descobririam o que estava acontecendo. Não queria preocupar Makoto. Uma coisa era pedir um conselho sobre o funcionamento do clube, outra era dizer que havia algo de errado no comportamento de um amigo, mas em último caso, teria que recorrer a Makoto, afinal conhecia Nagisa a mais tempo do que ele.

Rei pensou também no incidente da fuga de Nagisa no ano passado. Nagisa procurou ajuda de Haruka e depois de Makoto, mas não procurou a de Rei. Ele se lembrou de quando foi avisado que Nagisa havia fugido de casa, de como correu todo o caminho da estação até a casa de Haruka, segurando seus óculos na mão para que não caíssem. Ele só queria encontrar Nagisa, ver que ele estava bem. Agora que Makoto e Haruka estavam em Tokyo, provavelmente Nagisa não tinha a quem recorrer.

Aquele pensamento entristeceu seu coração. Considerava Nagisa seu melhor amigo, será que aquilo não era recíproco? Por que Nagisa não se abria com ele?

— Nagisa-kun, vamos para casa juntos hoje? — Rei perguntou, e sua voz saiu mais grave do que pretendia.

— Desculpe, Rei-chan. Eu tenho que passar na biblioteca, — disse Nagisa unindo as mãos num pedido de desculpa.

— Eu posso ir com você.

— Ah, não! Não precisa! Não precisa chegar tarde em casa por causa disso! Eu vou sozinho, não tem problema! Eu vou demorar lá, sabe.

Aquela forma de rejeitar sua companhia só fez Rei se sentir mais desconfortável e se encher de suspeitas.

— Se você insiste. — Sua voz lhe traindo novamente, mas agora através de um frio cortante.

Assim que Nagisa saiu, Gou foi falar com Rei.

— Então, para onde ele disse que vai hoje?

— Para a biblioteca.

— Mas a biblioteca...

— Eu sei. O horário de funcionamento da biblioteca não ultrapassa o horário das atividades dos clubes. Já está fechada.

* * *

Rei e Gou fecharam a porta do clube rapidamente e se colocaram a seguir Nagisa. Ele realmente estava indo em direção à biblioteca, para surpresa deles.

— Será que ele está indo se encontrar com alguém? — sussurrou Gou.

— Isso explicaria ir à biblioteca já fechada. Serviria como um ponto de encontro, — respondeu Rei no mesmo tom baixo.

— Ah! Será que ele está interessado em alguém responsável pela biblioteca?

— Interessado?

— É. Talvez ele esteja _apaixonado_ por alguém.

— O quê?! — Rei acabou falando alto demais sem conseguir conter sua surpresa.

— Shhhhh! Você quer que ele perceba que estamos atrás dele?!

— Isso não é possível, Gou-san!

— E por eu não seria possível?

— Estamos falando do Nagisa-kun.

— E o que tem isso? Por que você acha que o Nagisa-kun não poderia começar a gostar de alguém?

— Mas... — Rei não sabia dizer a razão, mas para ele, pensar em Nagisa apaixonado por alguém era algo inconcebível.

Quando Nagisa chegou, a biblioteca já estava fechada. Ele permaneceu parado na porta. Às vezes, conferia a hora no seu relógio de pulso.

— Eu sabia! Ele está esperando alguém! — disse Gou ao ver o comportamento de Nagisa.

— Isso não pode ser... — Enquanto isso, Rei permanecia incrédulo.

— Olhe! Ele está indo embora! — Gou chamou a atenção de Rei que tentava desesperadamente entender aquela situação. — Ele não ficou nem cinco minutos! Será que a pessoa não vem?

— É pouco tempo.

— Anda! Vamos atrás dele!

Sorrateiramente, os dois seguiram os passos de Nagisa, e qual não foi a surpresa ao perceberem que ele apenas estava indo para a estação de trem, onde ficou parado, sozinho, na plataforma em que o trem que o levaria para sua casa deveria parar.

— Eu não entendo! Ele foi até lá, mas nem chegou a esperar! Também não recebeu nenhuma ligação, e agora parece que simplesmente está indo para casa!

Gou estava agitada com o fracasso da missão, enquanto Rei permanecia em silêncio, olhando para Nagisa de pé sozinho. Seus ombros estavam levemente curvados para baixo, e pelo movimento de suas costas, Rei percebeu que ele havia acabado de dar um profundo suspiro.

— O que está acontecendo, Nagisa-kun? — Rei sussurrou para si mesmo.

— O que você disse, Rei-kun?

— Eu vou falar com ele, — respondeu sem nem tirar os olhos da figura solitária. — Eu vou pegar o trem com ele agora, então vou perguntar. Melhor você também voltar para casa, Gou-san, porque está ficando tarde.

De tão surpresa com a seriedade carregada na voz de Rei, Gou apenas concordou e deixou que ele se encarregasse de falar com Nagisa. O trem da linha que ela tomava já estava para chegar mesmo. Rei ainda tentou tranquilizá-la, mas Gou partiu reticente.

Rei se aproximou. No entanto, Nagisa só percebeu quando ouviu sua voz.

— Você perdeu o trem, Nagisa-kun?

— Waaaa! Rei-chan?! Que susto! O que você está fazendo aqui? Não era para você já ter ido?

— Você não havia dito que iria demorar na biblioteca?

— Ah é...?! Ah... foi mais rápido do que eu esperava, — disse ele com um sorriso forçado enquanto desviava o olhar. Rei nem precisaria tê-lo seguido para saber que estava mentindo.

— Talvez porque a biblioteca já estivesse fechada?

— Hã? É... Eu devo ter me confundido, sabe... — Nagisa começava a ficar meio nervoso com o interrogatório de Rei.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Rei encarava Nagisa tentando buscar qualquer pista que o levasse a entender o que estava acontecendo com o amigo. Já Nagisa olhava para algum ponto arbitrário além da plataforma, seu olhar vagando entre tantos outros pontos aleatórios que a única coisa que tinha em comum era não estarem nem perto dos olhos de Rei.

— Nagisa-kun, você perdeu o trem de propósito? — Finalmente Rei tomou coragem para verbalizar a pergunta que dominava sua mente.

Aquilo certamente pegou Nagisa de surpresa, tanto que o fez virar o rosto lentamente e encarar Rei com uma expressão um tanto chocada.

— Não... não, Rei-chan. — Aquelas poucas palavras tinham um tom desarmado e por um breve instante deixaram transparecer toda a vulnerabilidade de Nagisa.

— Então por que você chegou aqui exatamente em tempo de não conseguir pegá-lo?

Nagisa não respondeu. Com as sobrancelhas curvadas, mordeu o lábio inferior. Rei sabia que ele poderia ter inventado uma mentira absurda, poderia tê-lo distraído, ou simplesmente ter mudado de assunto, mas Nagisa não fez nada disso. Apenas permaneceu em silêncio. Um silêncio inquietante.

— Nagisa-kun... você está me evitando? — Aquelas palavras se formaram e escaparam tão rapidamente que Rei sentiu perdendo o ar.

Nagisa não disse nada a princípio, mas não era preciso dizer. Sua expressão se encheu de um triste pesar, entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras não saíram. E os olhos, seus olhos ficaram úmidos, marejados num frágil piscar. Rei engoliu em seco, um nó formando em sua garganta.

— Não é isso... Não é isso, Rei-chan, — Nagisa finalmente pôde dizer, pronunciando o nome dele como se o acariciasse.

— Então, me diga o que é.

— Eu... Eu só preciso de um tempo.

— De mim? — Rei sentiu como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa no rosto.

Nagisa assentiu fracamente e depois sussurrou um sim.

— Por quê? O que eu fiz? — indagou disse Rei, sua voz saindo um pouco estridente. Nagisa nada respondeu e Rei se sentiu desesperar. — Eu não entendo. Nagisa-kun, se você não disser, eu não vou entender. Por quê...?

— É minha culpa. Me desculpe.

A resposta de Nagisa apenas deixou Rei ainda mais confuso.

Naquele momento, o trem que os levaria para casa chegou à estação. O vento agitou seus cabelos e foi como se o tempo tivesse voltado a agir. Nagisa entrou no vagão sem dizer mais nada, sentou-se em um canto e permaneceu o tempo todo com o rosto virado para o lado. As costas curvadas e os dedos que vez e outra iam ao rosto, em um gesto que só poderia significar que estava afastando suas lágrimas.

* * *

Makoto havia adquiro o hábito de deixar o computador ligado enquanto estudava no começo da noite. Com o Skype aberto, poderia receber mensagens e ligações dos pais ou dos irmãozinhos, além, é claro, de Haruka e seus amigos que ficaram em Iwatobi.

Naquela noite, ouviu o aviso da mensagem de Rei.

[8:03 p.m.] Oi Makoto-senpai! Tudo bem? Está ocupado?

[8:03 p.m.] Olá Rei! Eu estou bem. Não estou ocupado. Pode falar ^^

[8:04 p.m.] Queria perguntar algo sobre o clube, tudo bem se eu ligar?

[8:05 p.m.] Tudo bem ^^

Logo apareceu a chamada, mas Makoto achou estranho que diferente do que acontecia normalmente, não era uma chamada de vídeo, apenas uma chamada de voz.

_— Boa noite, Makoto-senpai!_

— Boa noite, Rei! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rei falou sobre o problema no clube envolvendo os gêmeos e escutou o que Makoto tinha a dizer sobre o assunto. Parecia que realmente não havia muito a ser feito como o próprio Rei suspeitava.

— Mais alguma coisa, Rei?

 _— Era só isso, Makoto-senpai_. 

Rei não conseguia deixar o hábito de chamar a ele e Haruka usando esse sufixo.

— Tem certeza?

_— Sim._

— Está... tudo bem?

_— Sim, está tudo bem._

— Como está o Nagisa?

Rei permaneceu em silêncio por um breve instante e sua hesitação não passou despercebida por Makoto, que era uma pessoa muito sensível aos problemas alheios.

_— ...Ele está bem, acho._

— Você _acha_? Rei, o que aconteceu?

 _— Nada. Não aconteceu nada_.

Aquele assunto só dizia respeito a ele e Nagisa, e deveria ser resolvido entre eles dois.

_— Obrigado, Makoto-senpai. Eu ligo dizendo como as coisas estão indo._

Aquilo também se referia a sua conversa com Nagisa, quando as coisas estivessem resolvidas, ele diria a Makoto.

Porque Rei tinha certeza que resolveria aquela situação com Nagisa. Descobriria o que havia feito aquilo com o seu relacionamento com seu querido amigo, descobriria se ele mesmo havia feito algo de errado que o tivesse magoado, e teria Nagisa ao seu lado novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa e Rei ganharam sua própria spin-off com a one shot "Tempo":
> 
> Já fazia uns dias que Nagisa vinha evitando Rei, sem qualquer explicação.   
> “Eu... Eu só preciso de um tempo”, foi a única coisa que Rei ouviu dele.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069533


	5. Ciúmes e saudades

O tempo corria célere e antes que se percebesse já estava chegando à semana de provas, essa que seria a primeira semana de provas da universidade para Makoto. Seus estudos sobre os conteúdos para os testes estavam bastante adiantados, mas Makoto ainda queria fazer uma revisão antes das provas, para garantir que tudo corresse bem.

Já era final da tarde e Makoto estava saindo da aula quando encontrou Kisumi. Havia se tornado um hábito encontrá-lo e o rapaz parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não tinha dias ruins, ele tinha ares de viver eternamente em uma agradável manhã de primavera sob o céu azul e um campo de flores.

— E aí, Makoto? Já está indo para casa?

— Oi Kisumi! Sim, estou indo, já que as atividades do clube foram suspensas por causa das provas, — respondeu com um ar bem alegre. — E você?

— Hum... Você parece mais animado do que o normal. Alguma coisa boa deve ter acontecido... — Kisumi estreitou os olhos num sorriso malicioso. — Oh! Algo bom ainda vai acontecer, acertei? — disse enquanto passava o braço pelo pescoço de Makoto, puxando-o para perto.

Makoto riu diante da observação perspicaz de Kisumi.

— Está tão na cara assim? — perguntou ficando sem jeito.

— Você nem imagina o quanto! — respondeu Kisumi rindo. — E eu sei quem é o responsável por tanta animação, não é? Haru.

Foi só ao ouvir o nome do responsável por sua felicidade que Makoto percebeu a presença de Haruka, que estava parado perto deles com uma expressão meio aborrecida, fulminando o sorriso brilhante de Kisumi com os olhos.

— Haru! Você veio! Achei que você fosse direto para o meu apartamento! — Makoto sorria de um jeito que ofuscava até o sol.

— Saí mais cedo, — respondeu apenas.

— Ah, Makoto! Então eu não vou poder ir à sua casa hoje? — perguntou Kisumi com a voz mostrando uma carência fingida.

— Desculpe, Kisumi, hoje não vai dar. — Makoto deu uma risada sem graça — Haru e eu vamos estudar juntos.

— Estudar, sei. — Kisumi começou a rir divertido.

— Vamos, Makoto, — disse Haruka já se virando para ir.

— Que frio, Haru! Faz tempo que não nos vemos e você nem me cumprimenta direito, —falou Kisumi fazendo bico.

— Até mais, Kisumi. — Haru se virou e disse essas palavras por cima do ombro. Kisumi sabia que aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria arrancar dele naquele instante, mas já estava bom, afinal, desta vez ele fez por merecer.

— Até mais, Haru! — finalmente Kisumi soltou Makoto e acenou para Haru, mesmo que ele já estivesse de costas. — Até mais, Makoto! — e despediu-se de Makoto dando uma piscadela.

Makoto não entendeu porque Kisumi estava piscando para ele, mas se despediu também e correu para alcançar Haruka.

* * *

Makoto e Haruka fizeram o caminho todo em silêncio.

Mas Makoto estava tão feliz com a visita de Haruka que mal percebia o quanto ele parecia aborrecido, ou talvez, estivesse subestimando o humor do namorado, sendo esse iludido por sua própria aura de alegria, que se pudesse ser materializada, seria tantas flores que sufocariam os outros passageiros do metrô.

Na verdade, a expressão de Haruka não o denunciava de fato, ele apenas permanecia olhado pela janela, enquanto ponderava sobre os pensamentos de Makoto a cerca de várias coisas, mas que ficavam em sua maior parte concentrados em Kisumi e suas visitas à casa de Makoto.

Depois de ruminar esses pensamentos durante o percurso feito confinados no vagão do metrô, somando à caminha da estação ao apartamento de Makoto, disparou uma pergunta assim que entraram e Makoto fechou a porta:

— Então, o Kisumi vem sempre à sua casa? — questionou Haruka com sua voz fria.

— Eh? Sim, ele vem... — Makoto fora pego de surpresa pela pergunta repentina e objetiva de Haruka.

Haruka ficou encarando-o, uma porção de coisas passando por sua cabeça, enquanto mantinha a expressão séria e fechada. Era claro que Haruka não estava gostando de alguma coisa, Makoto só não sabia do que exatamente ele não estava gostando.

— O que foi, Haru? — perguntou apreensivo.

— Nada, — ele respondeu virando o rosto bruscamente, fazendo seu cabelo se agitar.

Será que Kisumi estava certo? Havia alguma possibilidade daquela ideia louca dele ser verdadeira? Kisumi dizia que apesar de ter uma boa percepção sobre Haruka, Makoto tinha uma péssima quando se tratava de algum assunto relacionado a si mesmo. Se sua intuição sobre Haruka era falha nesse sentido, só havia um jeito de saber.

— Eh... Haru, será que você... poderia estar... com ciúmes? Com ciúmes do Kisumi? — perguntou Makoto titubeante.

Haruka não respondeu com palavras, mas a forma como ele olhou nos olhos de Makoto era mais do que o suficiente para saber a resposta. Um acesso de ciúmes do namorado poderia abater o ânimo de qualquer pessoa, mas não o de Makoto.

— Haru, é verdade?! Você está com ciúmes de mim? — perguntou Makoto apontando para si mesmo muito mais animado do que Haruka gostaria.

Haruka apertou os lábios e franziu a sobrancelha sem querer admitir aquilo verbalmente.

— Quando o Kisumi disse que você era ciumento eu não acreditei! Nunca teria imaginado que ele tivesse razão!

— Kisumi disse isso?! — perguntou Haruka sem conseguir evitar que o rubor tomasse seu rosto.

Foi só nesse instante que Haruka se deu conta que havia caído em uma armadilha do Kisumi. Ele sempre havia desconfiado que o rapaz fizesse isso de propósito, toda aquela proximidade desnecessária com o Makoto, mas ele acreditou que fosse só o jeito dele, já que também vivia tocando em Haruka. Mesmo pensando assim, isso não deixava de irritá-lo profundamente.

— Ele disse que eu devia ter percebido antes.

Haruka só conseguia pensar que o tiro com a arma de água que havia dado nele durante o jogo de sobrevivência no festival cultural da Samezuka era muito pouco para o que ele merecia.

— Vou fazer o jantar. — E se virou indo para a cozinha.

— Eh?! Haru?!

A repentina virada na conversa surpreendeu Makoto, que seguiu Haruka até a cozinha e sorriu ao ver a expressão contrariada no seu rosto corado.

Haruka estava indo lavar as mãos na pia quando sentiu Makoto o abraçando pelas costas, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços.

— Haru-chan é uma gracinha. — A voz de Makoto era quase um ronronar em seu ouvido.

— Já disse para não me chamar de “chan” e “gracinha” é ainda duas vezes pior. — Haruka pensou que tipo de homem iria ficar feliz ouvindo uma frase daquela, mas ainda assim, aquilo intensificou o rubor de suas maçãs.

Haruka achou que Makoto o estava abraçando apenas para acalmá-lo, mas então, Makoto começou a falar.

— É verdade que Kisumi costuma vir aqui em casa.

Em resposta à afirmação de Makoto, Haruka se agitou tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do namorado, mas sem sucesso algum. Ele não tinha muitas chances contra aquele corpo forte que o envolvia ternamente, como um gato que se assusta e tenta fugir de quem lhe acaricia.

— Ele está me ensinando a cozinhar. Eu fiz o jantar para você, — Makoto falava com o rosto encostado nos cabelos de Haruka, podia sentir o cheiro do seu xampu. — Você sempre cozinha para mim, eu queria cozinhar para você também.

— Eu poderia ter te ensinado, — disse Haruka depois de um tempo que havia parado de se debater, mas ainda parecia um pouco emburrado.

A risada de Makoto parecia ser transmitida através de uma doce vibração que vinha do corpo dele e era absorvida pelo corpo de Haruka. Ouvindo-a agora, reverberando em si, percebia o quanto sentia a falta dela.

— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Você me ensina a fazer outro prato para o almoço amanhã?

— ...Sim.

Não havia como recusar algo quando Makoto lhe pedia assim.

Recentemente, Haruka estava aprendendo muita coisa sobre saudade, especificamente, sobre a saudade que sentia de Makoto. Ter o amigo e namorado em seu cotidiano sempre fora algo tão normal que foi um verdadeiro choque quando a ideia de ficarem separados se tornou eminente. Agora, sentia sua respiração em seus cabelos, seus braços ao redor de seu corpo e seus batimentos se infiltrando em seu peito. Sentia tanta falta disso tudo, de cada ínfimo detalhe sobre ele, que muitas vezes nem faziam parte de sua consciência, mas quando os sentia sabia que sempre estiveram ali e que era daquilo que também sentia falta.

Também havia a forma como ficava mais consciente da presença dele. O modo como esperava ansioso pelo primeiro toque. Parecia que suas peles se atraíam e até que se tocassem, era como se lutassem contra essa atração. Parados em um estado de latência, havia expectativa, ansiedade, necessidade e amor. Havia apenas o desejo de voltar para onde deveriam estar. Agora que o primeiro contato havia sido feito, sentia-se em casa, acolhido.

Haruka era quase todo feito de sutilezas, inclusive a forma como seduzia o namorado, com beijos de lábios entreabertos e insinuações veladas. Teve um pensamento ousado, que há muito rondava os cantos de sua mente, porque a saudade também era um poderoso afrodisíaco. Se Makoto reagia tão ardentemente ao seu modo de beijar, como reagiria a um movimento mais claro e aberto?

Haruka encostou mais seu corpo em Makoto, aconchegando suas costas no peito dele e depois fazendo um leve movimento com seu quadril contra o dele. A reação de Makoto foi instantânea: Haruka percebeu claramente como seu corpo se retesou, talvez de surpresa, e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta por um breve instante, saindo depois descompassada. Quem sabe devido à surpresa, Makoto apenas ficou paralisado sem fazer um único movimento. Já Haruka tinha a respiração acelerada pelo nervosismo e pela expectativa, mas ainda assim, repetiu o movimento suavemente.

A mudança na respiração de Makoto foi perceptível, embora sútil. Ele sentia o corpo de Haruka contra o seu, naquele movimento discreto, porém, insinuante. Aquilo era coisa da sua cabeça? Enquanto sua consciência tentava dizer-lhe que era apenas um gesto involuntário, ela também tinha que lutar contra seu corpo que se agitava a cada pequeno movimento de Haruka. Teve o impulso de soltá-lo e se afastar antes que ele percebesse o efeito devastador daquele toque, mas antes, reuniu coragem para perguntar:

— Haru...? Está fazendo isso... de propósito? — sua voz saiu menos firme do que ele desejava.

Haruka fez um movimento mínimo de cabeça para olhá-lo de canto de olho e mesmo que seu olhar não confirmasse, o rosado delicado em rosto o teria denunciado.

Makoto arfou ao olhar nos olhos dele e sua boca secou na ânsia de beijá-lo, e foi o que ele fez no movimento seguinte, inclinando-se para provar seus lábios macios. Apertou mais o corpo dele junto ao seu, mergulhando naquele beijo necessitado e um pouco desajeitado devido à posição em que estavam. Haruka suspirava enquanto seus lábios eram tomados, se agitando nos seus braços, mas não para fugir deles, e sim para se aconchegar, para provocá-lo, agora mais abertamente. Sentia o volume se formando nas calças de Makoto e aquele contato o excitava.

Makoto passou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos o acariciavam sobre as roupas, uma delas subindo pelo peito e a outra descendo para o quadril. Ficou um pouco maravilhado ao perceber como Haruka também estava animado com aquela brincadeira. Prendia o corpo dele contra o seu em um gesto um tanto possessivo, mas se não se permitisse ser possessivo em um momento como esse, quando o seria? Haruka queria que ele o tomasse, então, ele desfrutaria desse sentimento.

Seus dedos soltaram o botão e o zíper da calça de Haruka, para que sua mão pudesse explorar dentro dela, deslizando sobre o membro ereto e úmido, sentindo o calor familiar. O espaço era limitado, mas o resultado foi satisfatório. O movimento de sua mão fazia com que Haruka esfregasse ainda mais o quadril contra sua própria ereção, num desejo crescente e desenfreado.

Foi só naquele momento que se lembrou de que estavam de pé na cozinha, com a mão molhada com o pré-gozo de Haruka e o ar cheio de arfadas que escapam por lábios entreabertos. Talvez devessem ir para o quarto, mas era difícil pensar em um jeito de chegarem até lá enquanto Haruka pressionada e friccionava sua bunda sobre o membro dele. Olhou para a mesa e engoliu em seco. Mas não tinha jeito, ainda precisava do lubrificante, então tentou conduzi-lo para o quarto.

O que Makoto não esperava era que Haruka o detivesse, e como se também estivesse lendo sua mente, se inclinou sobre a mesa. Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de delírio, um fetiche masculino tomando contornos tão claros à luz do crepúsculo.

Era raro ter Haruka tão proativo em outra coisa que não fosse natação, mas talvez fosse o efeito do afrodisíaco da saudade, ele apenas queria sentir Makoto, queria que ele o arrebatasse com urgência, com aquela necessidade desvairada que se vê em histórias de amor, onde as pessoas se amam no chão da biblioteca ou no piso do corredor. Makoto começou a movê-lo, conduzindo-o para o quarto, quando ele viu a mesa da cozinha, será que isso seria suficiente para enlouquecer Makoto? Para onde havia ido a sua vergonha e o seu recato? Para onde quer que tenham ido, Haruka não sentia a mínima falta deles agora, só sentia falta de Makoto e nada mais.

O gesto foi simples, menos vulgar do que um Haruka em perfeito estado de lucidez acreditaria que fosse, mas muito mais eficiente do que o Haruka daquele momento, embriagado por sua libido havia calculado.

A mão de Makoto buscou a pele de suas costas, empurrando a blusa num gesto amplo, beijando a tez exposta enquanto descia suas calças, exibindo mais do corpo de Haruka, suas pernas, suas coxas, suas nádegas. Makoto acariciava essas partes também, ávido por contado. Faminto por aquele que era seu único objeto de desejo: Haru.

Repetia seu nome como uma conjuração que fizesse dele realidade.

— Haru... Haru...

Haruka sentia a pele arder sob os toques como se entrasse em combustão, queria mais daquele Makoto cheio de volúpia, queria enlouquecê-lo.

— Makoto... Rápido... — disse instigando-o, mas ele mesmo estava quase sem fôlego.

— Mas, Haru... eu não preparei você e o lubrificante está lá no quarto, — disse como se lamentasse. Que droga, por que eles não tinham lubrificante na cozinha?

Em resposta, Haruka empurrou o quadril contra ele, e Makoto pensou que se aquilo fosse um teste, ele definitivamente estaria reprovado. Foi então que se lembrou dos temperos que ficavam sobre a bancada da pia, talvez aquilo servisse.

Esticou o braço para alcançar o vidro de azeite, e o derramou na fenda que separava as nádegas de Haruka, deixando-o melado e escorregadio. Haruka se contraiu ao sentir o líquido gelado em um lugar tão íntimo, mas logo começou a relaxar ao ser acariciado pelas pontas dos dedos cuidadosos de Makoto. Não demorou para que os dedos molhados conseguissem penetrá-lo, massageando-o até o desconforto inicial se transformar em uma sensação quente na base da espinha que fazia Haruka empurrar o quadril contra aqueles dedos, desejando que fossem mais fundo, fazendo o ar escapar em gemidos quando tocava aquele lugar especial.

Mas era claro que apenas os dedos de Makoto não seriam suficientes. Haruka queria mais, queria senti-lo dentro de si, acolhê-lo, ser preenchido por ele, ter o corpo dele envolvendo o seu.

— Makoto... — ele arfou com urgência.

Makoto abriu a calça, libertando seu membro e o primeiro toque dele contra a pele de Haruka foi como eletricidade. Começou roçando-o na entreperna de Haruka, na parte interna de suas coxas e sua virilha. Podia sentir o corpo de Haruka estremecendo àquelas provocações. E ele que queria enlouquecer era quem perdia a sanidade, mas logo aquela frustração seria transformada em prazer, quando, finalmente, Makoto começou a penetrá-lo.

Era difícil fazê-lo lentamente. Tomava cuidado para não feri-lo, para não exigir mais do que seu corpo suportaria, mas ao mesmo tempo isso aumentava a expectativa. Foi mais fácil do que havia imaginado, adentrá-lo assim, talvez a posição estivesse ajudando. Podia ouvir Haruka gemendo baixinho enquanto o fazia, não um gemido de dor, mas de êxtase. A sensação de ser preenchido pelo calor de Makoto era inebriante.

Inclinou-se sobre as costas de Haruka, abraçando-o e beijando sua nuca. Sabia como ele era sensível ali, deixando sua pele arrepiada. Precisava de um pouco de tempo para se concentrar e não perder o controle, mas ele não poderia imaginar que Haruka queria que ele o perdesse. Haruka queria libertá-lo do seu medo, entre tantos, do seu medo de machucá-lo, pelo menos isso deveria estar em seu alcance.

Ouvindo a respiração de Makoto se acalmando abraçado a si, Haruka voltou a mover seu quadril quando Makoto beijou seu pescoço novamente, e isso o fez arfar.

— Ah... Haru...

Haruka moveu mais uma vez, sentia-se contrair em torno dele numa onda de prazer. A pele quente da virilha de Makoto roçava na base suas coxas, tão fundo dentro dele.

Quando Makoto tomou controle da situação, e perdeu o controle de si, foi a vez de Haruka arfar. Ele retirou-se e depois o penetrou um pouco mais rápido do que a primeira vez. O gesto foi se repetindo, ficando mais rápido e urgente, cada estocada enviava uma onda através de Haruka, arrebatando-o, fazendo-o derreter. Haruka respirava seguindo seu ritmo, soltando o ar em forma de gemidos. Makoto sentia um frenesi inundando seu corpo em meio àquelas sensações entorpecentes, havia algo de incrível naquele ato, na forma louca que faziam amor impulsivamente na mesa da cozinha, mas tinha algo que sentia falta. Deu-se conta disso quando o corpo de Haruka estremecia quase chegando ao cume. E, então, ele parou.

Por quê? Será que Makoto tinha uma natureza são sádica assim para recusar-lhe um orgasmo? Foi o que passou pela mente turva de Haruka.

O motivo era outro, Makoto virou Haruka e olhou dentro dos seus olhos azuis, seus olhos verdes queimando com todo seu desejo e sua paixão.

— Eu quero olhar para o seu rosto, — disse respondendo a expressão na face corada de Haruka.

Naquele momento, Haruka ficou feliz por Makoto segurá-lo com firmeza, ou suas pernas trêmulas não suportariam, fazendo seus joelhos cederem sob o peso de seu corpo.

— Pervertido... — Haruka disse sentindo o rosto esquentar mais.

Makoto riu diante da sua resposta. Um riso sedutor que o deixou ainda mais desorientado.

Makoto tomou seus lábios em um beijo lascivo, enquanto apoiava parte do seu peso sobre a mesa. O próximo movimento surpreendeu Haruka, quando Makoto puxou uma de suas pernas, segurando-a sob o joelho, e voltou a penetrá-lo, ali, ainda de pé.

A surpresa veio acompanhada por um choque de prazer, e ele não se importava mais se dependia da ajuda de Makoto para se manter de pé, nada mais importava. As estocadas tinham uma sensação diferente por causa da posição, mas que de modo algum eram ruins. Era excitante e revigorante, e além disso, surpreendente. Mas o que era mais magnifico era descobrir, em meio ao seu orgasmo, que aquele era o Makoto que se escondia por traz do seu cuidado excessivo.

Makoto chegou ao seu ápice pouco depois, mas quando tentou se retirar de dentro dele, Haruka usou toda sua força que restava para se prender a ele, os braços que estavam em torno do pescoço seguraram com força e a sua perna erguida se prendeu no quadril dele, obrigando Makoto a ir até o fim dentro dele.

— Haru... por quê? — ele questionou, mas sem obter resposta.

Depois daquele momento alucinado, acabaram deslizando para o chão, enquanto Makoto puxava Haruka, aninhando-o no seu colo, a cabeça de Haruka pousando no seu ombro. Suas respirações demoraram um pouco para normalizarem, mas assim que a fizeram, Makoto voltou a questionar:

— O que foi isso, Haru? — perguntou suavemente.

— O que foi o quê? — respondeu ele fracamente enquanto ainda voltava à vida.

— Haru?!

Makoto se agitou com a resposta evasiva de Haruka, mas em vez de continuar evitando a pergunta, Haruka se moveu de modo que pudessem se olhar no rosto e respondeu.

— Você se segura demais, — respondeu com os lábios ainda úmidos dos beijos de Makoto.

— O qu...?!

— Eu sei que você se segura, acho que tem medo de me machucar ou algo assim. Eu aprecio a sua preocupação, mas você não deveria se forçar assim, — disse calmamente.

Makoto ficou olhando para ele, meio boquiaberto, sem palavras para responder a observação de Haruka. Um rubor começou a tomar conta de seu rosto, chegando até as orelhas e ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto.

— É verdade, não? — Haruka insistiu.

— Haru, se eu perder a cabeça e for muito bruto com você, eu sei que você não vai se queixar e vai aguentar isso sozinho, — disse por fim.

Haruka franziu a sobrancelha e pensou no que responder.

— Você perdeu a cabeça hoje?

Makoto teve outro ataque de timidez ao ouvir aquela pergunta, lembrando-se do que tinham acabado de fazer. Era Haruka quem estava nu da cintura para baixo, sentando no seu colo enquanto o seu sêmen ainda estava quente entre as pernas dele. Haruka apenas achou que era um pouco tarde para sentir vergonha.

— Makoto, não tenha vergonha de mim, — ele tentou dizer com o tom mais suave possível.

Makoto claramente estava tendo algum tipo de luta interna, mas por fim respondeu, a voz saindo um pouco esganiçada.

— Sim, eu perdi! Mas foi culpa sua, Haru!

— Eu não estou negando que a culpa seja minha. E você vai negar que gostou disso tanto quanto eu?

— O quê?!

— Faz um tempo que eu queria tentar algo assim, mas sempre deixava para a próxima vez, — então, olhou de forma intensa para Makoto, — mas agora, a próxima vez pode levar semanas.

Makoto retribuiu seu olhar, um aperto no peito se formando. Era claro que Haruka também sentia sua falta, ele mesmo já havia dito isso. Mas essas palavras eram outra confirmação de que ele esperava pelo dia que se encontrariam tanto quanto Makoto o fazia.

— Haru...

Haruka se ergueu levemente e depositou um singelo beijo em seus lábios. Makoto, então, acariciou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, e o beijou do mesmo modo.

— Espere! Quer dizer que eu fiz errado esse tempo todo?! — Makoto perguntou aflito depois de interromper o beijo.

— De onde você tirou isso, Makoto? — perguntou Haruka sem entender a linha de raciocínio insana que levou Makoto a essa conclusão.

— Você disse que gostou e... — começou ele meio afobado.

— Uma coisa não exclui a outra, — respondeu.

— Mas...

— Makoto, — interrompeu Haruka novamente – você se preocupa demais.

E o beijou outra vez.

O beijo agora era mais intenso e íntimo, afinal, faltaram beijos naquele fim de tarde. O toque dos lábios, o hálito quente, a carícia das línguas. As mãos que envolviam os rostos, descendo pelo pescoço, o carinho evidente até no ar que espiravam.

Haruka pôde começar a sentir os feitos do beijo em seu corpo, mas principalmente no de Makoto. Abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto dele tão perto do seu, e falou ainda com sua boca encostada na dele:

— Makoto, dessa vez eu quero ir para o quarto.

— Hã? — Ele estava tão concentrado naquele ato de beijar.

— O quarto, — repetiu Haruka, então, Makoto entendeu num sobressalto. — Depois vamos jantar a sua comida e estudar, — continuou ele e depois voltou a beijá-lo.

— Ah... Precisamos estudar... — Makoto disse distraidamente.

— Vamos estudar... Depois... — respondeu Haruka e pôde sentir o sorriso de Makoto se formando sob o beijo. Outra coisa que sentia saudade, os beijos misturados aos sorrisos dele.

Naquela ocasião mágica, a intimidade os submergiu, foi possível deixar para trás os grilhões criados por suas próprias mentes e deleitar do doce e valioso momento que tinham um ao outro. Logo a realidade estaria de volta, mas por enquanto, eles eram apenas Haru e Makoto. E o mundo todo era apenas deles.


	6. Um instante da eternidade

Não havia muita coisa fora de sua rotina que não fosse treinar e estudar. Havia as horas de lazer, é claro, mas isso também era considerado como um descanso para a mente e para o corpo e, portanto, até o repouso fazia parte do treinamento. Rin, às vezes, saia com alguns colegas ou sozinho, visitava Russel e Lori, seus “pais” do intercâmbio, tentando não passar muito tempo confinado no seu quarto do alojamento. Mas o que ele mais gostava era de ter notícias dos seus amigos de Iwatobi e de sua família.

Recebia e-mails diariamente, sua caixa de entrada nunca estava vazia. Era interessante como a personalidade deles ficava tão clara no tipo de e-mail que enviavam:

Nagisa escrevia e-mails animados contando sobre os novos membros do clube, mas era evidente como sentia falta de Makoto e Haruka, embora ele tentasse não demonstrar isso de forma explícita.

Já os e-mails de Rei eram formais demais, basicamente, falando as mesmas coisas que Nagisa. Às vezes, Rin falava com os dois juntos pelo Skype, embora isso tivesse se tornado menos frequente ultimamente. Havia algo entre os dois que estava deixando Rin apreensivo, mas o tranquilizava saber que Rei saberia lidar com a situação seja ela qual fosse, afinal, se não fosse por Rei, o próprio Rin não estaria onde estava agora, e havia uma grande probabilidade de que não tivesse conseguido reestabelecer a amizade com seus antigos colegas de revezamento.

Aichirou escrevia e-mails um tanto longos falando de como estava sendo sua experiência como capitão, além de perguntar sobre cada coisa que Rin deixava escapar sobre sua vida na Austrália.

Momotaru escrevia e-mails estranhos perguntando sobre a vida selvagem australiana, falando coisas irritantes de quando encontrava Gou e perguntando sobre ela muito mais do que Rin suportaria pessoalmente. Também falava com ele e Ai pelo Skype, mas isso sempre deixava Rin exausto (e provavelmente, o mesmo acontecia com Nitori).

Makoto era animado até em seus e-mails, comentava sobre a sua nova vida em Tokyo, como tudo era novo e fascinante. E praticamente era por meio dele que tinha notícias de Haruka, além de estar sempre muito preocupado se tudo estava bem, o que não era de modo algum surpreendente se tratando de Makoto.

Haruka escrevia esporadicamente, essencialmente agradecendo alguma mensagem recebida por parte de Rin, mas também perguntando como estava sua situação na Austrália, sua preocupação ficando subentendida em suas parcas palavras. A natureza preocupada de Makoto devia ser contagiosa, afinal.

E havia Kisumi, que insistia em escrever em todos os e-mails que não perderiam mais contato. Ele também estava morando em Tokyo, e parecia manter contato com Makoto e Haruka também.

Obviamente, Rin também recebia notícias das mulheres de sua vida: sua avó, sua mãe e sua irmã.

Mas havia uma pessoa de quem Rin não recebia notícias, por mais que mandasse e-mails, mensagens e telefonemas.

Rin pegou o celular depois de se jogar na cama. Olhou a hora: 9:23 p.m., então no Japão era 7:23 p.m. Buscou o contato em suas últimas ligações, todas para aquele número, perdidas. Ele ficou ouvindo o toque de chamada até cair, depois ainda tentou outra vez, também sem sucesso.

Franziu o cenho enquanto olhava frustrado para a tela do celular, onde o nome “Sousuke” continuou brilhando até que a luz de fundo da tela se apagasse.

— Tsc. — Rin estalou a língua, mal humorado, mas mais do que isso, preocupado.

Rin desejava profundamente que aquele fosse apenas mais um dos desencontros que já tiveram, quem sabe o último deles, e não que esse fosse o último capítulo da história que existia entre os dois.

* * *

Havia sido o pai de Rin quem o levou ao Sano SC para aprender a nadar quando ele era pequeno demais para que esse fato se fixasse claramente em sua memória. Naquele dia, ele aprendeu a nadar seu primeiro estilo, o nado cachorrinho, e aprendeu o que era competir na água. E também ganhou sua primeira disputa, contra o filho de um amigo de seu pai. Os dois eram amigos há muito tempo, haviam nadado um revezamento juntos, e naquele dia, levaram seus filhos para que aprendessem a nadar juntos.

E foi assim, de um modo inconsciente, que a natação havia se enraizado na mente de Rin junto com o espírito competitivo e o desejo de ser rápido, desde o primeiro instante em que soube o que era nadar. A emoção de nadar ficou profundamente entrelaçada com a emoção de competir, era como se fossem uma só.

Não foi diferente quando conheceu Sousuke no mesmo Sano SC. Os dois logo se identificaram, tinham muito em comum. Ambos amavam nadar, amavam competir. Eram rivais naturais. Era impossível não serem amigos, assim como era impossível não serem rivais. Competiam sobre tudo, competiam para chegar primeiro ao portão da escola, competiam pelo último sorvete daquele sabor que era o preferido de ambos, porque eles eram tão similares que tinham até os mesmos gostos.

Rin teve uma infância feliz. Quase feliz, pois havia uma nuvem negra sobre ela, uma sobra que pairava vinda do mar.

O mar imenso que trazia alegrias, mas também trazia tristezas. O mar havia levado seu avô, e numa noite de tormenta, o mar também levou seu pai.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que andou naquela fila de pessoas vestidas de branco. Caminharam até a costa onde seria o funeral simbólico, já que o mar não havia nem lhes devolvido um corpo sobre o qual chorar. As únicas cores eram as das suas roupas e as de sua irmã. Duas crianças pequenas de mãos dadas perdidas naquela dor. Então, ele viu outras duas crianças assustadas que olhavam para eles. Como seria vê-los dentre aquele mar de vultos brancos? Que aparência eles deveriam ter? Pareciam abatidos, tristes, dilacerados?

Demoraria muito tempo até que Rin se lembrasse daqueles rostos, ele se lembrava das expressões, mas não particularmente dos traços que os compunham.

Quando ele estava dentro da água, podia sentir a presença de seu pai. Porque a natação também havia se entrelaçado àquela sensação do primeiro dia na piscina, o barulho da água e a presença do seu pai. Haruka procurava a cura para sua solidão dentro da água, e dentro dela, Rin procurava preencher o vazio que a morte de seu pai havia deixado.

Rin quis viver o que seu pai viveu e sonhar o que ele sonhou. Quem sabe assim se tornaria mais próximo dele. Foi por isso que o sonho de se tornar um nadador olímpico também havia se tornado o seu sonho. E o desejo de nadar um revezamento havia tomado forma, tornando-se seu próprio desejo. Mas aquele não era um sonho para se sonhar sozinho e ele desejou que Sousuke fizesse parte dele, que o sonhasse junto de Rin.

No entanto, a natação não significava para Sousuke o mesmo que significava para Rin.

Para Sousuke, a natação era um esporte solitário, e embora ele acreditasse que não houvesse qualquer talento natural que não pudesse ser superado através de esforço e dedicação, assim como Rin acreditava, ele achava que essa diligência não envolvia outras pessoas, mas apenas si mesmo.

Ele ganharia com seu próprio esforço e perderia se isso não fosse suficiente, mas perder porque outra pessoa não havia dado tudo de si, isso o irritou imensamente, isso foi uma confirmação daquilo que acreditava.

Sousuke era um garoto sincero e direto, e ele também sabia que Rin não o deixaria em paz a menos que lhe dissesse sua opinião verdadeira sobre aquele assunto, mesmo que o ruivo não a aprovasse. Aos olhos de Sousuke, Rin era um garoto cheio de ideias românticas, tanto que chegava a ser tolo. Toda essa história de revezamento, serem “amiguinhos” até dentro da água. Ele não entendia nada daquilo.

Os olhos chocados de Rin quando ouviu suas palavras ficaram queimados em sua retina. O ruído suave da toalha dele deslizando para o chão no vestiário vazio. Só havia os dois ali, e logo só sobrou Rin, pois Sousuke o deixou sozinho não suportando o peso daquele olhar magoado e perdido.

Aquelas palavras arrasaram Rin.

Ele nunca havia parado para pensar que Sousuke pudesse recusar, e só percebeu o quanto desejava nadar com ele quando aquilo deixou de ser uma opção. A realidade era algo muito simples: Sousuke o havia dispensado.

A mágoa que se seguiu o ensinou mais sobre seus próprios sentimentos do que teria imaginado. Queria nadar com Sousuke, queria estar com ele, queria que estivessem unidos de algum modo. Um sentimento sem nome para um garoto ingênuo, romântico e sonhador.

Talvez tenha sido movido por essa mágoa e estado de abandono que os olhos de Rin se voltaram para outra direção. Seus olhos passaram a seguir aquele garoto incrível, que havia ganhado dele numa prova em que acreditava dominar absolutamente.

Nanase Haruka do nado livre.

Ele não pôde deixar de observar aquele garoto durante o torneio depois de ter sido derrotado. Um nadador tão talentoso que vinha do mesmo _Swimming Club_ que seu pai havia frequentado. Por algum motivo sentiu orgulho dele. Nanase tinha o tipo de nado que Rin desejava alcançar, e antes que percebesse, perseguir o nível dele havia se tornado seu objetivo.

Nanase nunca estava sozinho quando estava fora da piscina, sempre acompanhado daquele garoto alto, Rin se lembrava dele, pois se destacava entre os garotos da sua idade pela altura, além ser um nadador consiste de nado peito. Tachibana Makoto sempre tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, era claro como ele e Nanase eram próximos, mais próximos do que Rin e Sousuke jamais seriam. Será que ele também poderia se tornar próximo do nadador do _crawl_? Como seria nadar com o garoto que admirava?

A ideia audaciosa foi sendo trabalhada. Sua família sabia como ele era dedicado a natação e que estava trabalhando duro para alcançar seu sonho. Já havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudos na Austrália, fruto do seu empenho. Passaria anos morando em outro país, mas fez um pedido extravagante, que acabou sendo atendido, porque esse era um assunto muito sério para Rin.

Depois de superarem o mal estar do revezamento frustrado, Rin e Souske continuaram sendo amigos como sempre, e Sousuke foi a primeira pessoa para quem Rin falou de seus planos, voltando para casa, juntos sob a neve.

— Eu vou morar na casa da minha avó até a viagem, — disse Rin como quem comenta que precisa comprar um caderno novo. Não havia nada de especial na sua voz.

— Mas assim de repente? E nessa época do ano? — Sousuke ficou surpreso, como não poderia deixar de ser. O ano letivo estava prestes a terminar.

— Não é de repente. Já conversei muito sobre isso com a minha família e elas concordaram que eu poderia passar uns tempos na casa da minha avó.

— Por que isso, Rin? — Sousuke tentava encontrar alguma informação que fizesse sentido.

— Tem uns garotos lá em Iwatobi com quem eu quero nadar, — respondeu com sorriso melancólico que fez o peito de Sousuke apertar.

Então, tudo fez sentido. Havia sido Sousuke quem tinha afastado Rin, mas ele nunca imaginou que o ruivo chegaria a uma atitude tão extrema para nadar seu revezamento. Apesar de ser óbvio e de ter sido seu objetivo, não pensou que Rin desistiria dele, mas era isso que estava acontecendo. Rin estava deixando-o. Mas que direito ele tinha para impedi-lo de ir? Para dizer para não ir, que ele não queria que fosse, que queria que Rin ficasse com ele no pouco tempo que restava antes que partisse para o além mar? Não tinha direito algum sobre Rin, e muito menos de pedir para que ficasse.

Os outros alunos só ficaram sabendo no último dia de aula de Rin. Incluindo Kisumi.

— Como assim, Rin? Você vai mudar de escola? — perguntou Kisumi depois da aula.

— Sim, vou passar uns tempos com a minha avó, — disse calmamente.

— Você sabia disso, Sousuke? — perguntou para o garoto alto que permanecia calado com uma expressão fechada.

— Sabia, — ele se limitou a responder apenas isso, desviando o olhar de Kisumi.

— Por quê? Justo agora? — inquiriu Kisumi novamente.

— Kisumi, lembra que eu disse que meu pai ganhou uma medalha nadando o revezamento medley? Isso foi no Iwatobi SC. Estou indo para o mesmo SC nadar o revezamento com uns garotos que conheci no torneio, — como Kisumi estava sem palavras, Rin prosseguiu. — Você deve se lembrar de que perdi o 100m nado _free_ no último torneio. Quero nadar o revezamento com o garoto que me derrotou, Nanase Haruka-san. Ele tem o nado _free_ mais lindo que já vi, e ele é muito rápido! Fiquei imaginando como seria nadar com ele, — terminou com um sorrio se formando em seus lábios, o carinho em suas palavras por aquele desconhecido surpreendendo Sousuke e Kisumi.

— E se ele não quiser nadar com você? — será que Rin havia considerado essa possibilidade?

— Nanase-san tem um amigo, Tachibana-san, ele também é um bom nadador. Eu sei que se eu disser para Tachibana-san sobre o revezamento, ele vai querer nadar com Nanase-san, porque é esse o tipo de relação que eles têm, — Rin explicou olhando para os próprios sapatos, evitando manter contato visual com seus amigos. Aquele sorriso triste voltando às suas feições. Rin sabia que estava abandonando seus próprios amigos para correr atrás de um garoto que provavelmente nem deixaria que se aproximasse. Enquanto isso dizia a si mesmo que era atrás de seu sonho que ele estava indo.

Kisumi se recusava a aceitar isso, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Nem mesmo poderia nadar com Rin e preencher o espaço que Sousuke havia deixado. Não havia nada que Kisumi podia fazer. Tudo acontecia diante de seus olhos, mas o poder de mudar essa situação não pertencia a ele.

No dia seguinte, Rin mudou de escola.

E Haruka se mostrou ainda mais inacessível do que havia julgado. Se não fosse por Makoto e por Nagisa, nunca conseguiria fazer Haruka participar do revezamento. Mas, apesar do seu jeito reservado, Haruka tinha um bom coração e era uma pessoa muito responsável.

Vendo a pureza daqueles meninos, Rin se sentia sujo.

Tinha medo que os olhos sinceros e transparentes de Nagisa pudessem ver através dele. Havia usado a fraqueza de Haruka aos apelos de Nagisa, havia subestimado a capacidade do seu corpo franzino.

Quando viu a extensão do medo de perder Haruka nos olhos de Makoto, no tremor de suas mãos, perguntou-se o quão errado era interpor-se entre eles. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia deixar de querer ter a atenção de Haruka para si.

E Haruka que havia resistindo tanto à sua aproximação, ao revezamento, foi quem o trouxe de volta e lhe deu forças quando sua própria convicção estava se perdendo. Tanto esforço para conquistar Haruka apenas para deixá-lo logo depois, e mesmo com aquele olhar magoado, ele nadou magnificamente na prova final.

Nos tempos difíceis que se seguiram na Austrália, Rin se perdeu do seu caminho. E por não conseguir seguir em frente sozinho, culpou quem havia ficado ao seu lado. Era injusto, é verdade, mas quando a falta que seus amigos fazia era tamanha que o sufocava, fazendo-o fraco, ele só quis ter força para se manter de pé sozinho. Ele demorou em descobrir que não precisava ficar de pé sozinho.

Sousuke também se perdeu em seu caminho, enquanto tentava alcançar Rin e recuperar o que havia perdido. Quando as cartas pararam de chegar ele sentiu o último fio que os unia se partindo, e Rin submergia na imensidão. Lutou com todas as suas forças, perseguindo seu objetivo obstinadamente para que seu caminho convergisse com o que Rin deveria estar seguindo até que ele mesmo ficasse em pedaços. Quando o sonho de voltar a nadar contra Rin pareceu perdido, ele pôde presenciar o renascimento do amigo, e com isso um novo sonho também ganhou seu coração. O que haveria de tão extraordinário em nadar com alguém importante para ele? Sousuke também queria saber. Queria descobrir como seria nadar com Rin e não contra ele. Para isso guardou um segredo, escondeu sua dor e pôde recuperar, mesmo que por um momento efêmero, o direito de estar ao lado de Rin e descobrir a coisa tão valiosa que havia desprezado em sua ignorância. Não era Rin um tolo, e sim ele mesmo.

O que lhe restava agora era arcar com as consequências de suas escolhas. Seu futuro destruído, seu ombro ferido. Mas o mais difícil não era nada disso. Era ver a dor nos olhos de Rin.

— Sousuke, — chamou Rin depois de muito tempo em silêncio na última noite no quarto que dividiam.

— O que foi, Rin? — Sousuke respondeu ainda arrumando seus pertences, as costas largas viradas para cama onde Rin havia acabado de se sentar.

— Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que vai fazer agora? 

Aquilo não era irônico? Há quase um ano, Rin havia pressionado Haruka e Makoto para que tomassem uma decisão sobre seu futuro, e Sousuke parecia fugir disso ainda agora.

— Eu disse que vou voltar para casa.

— E depois disso?

— Eu não sei, Rin. Há muitas coisas que eu posso fazer.

— Sousuke, você vai mesmo parar de nadar?

— Já conversamos sobre isso, — disse Sousuke, finalmente se virando. Mas ele logo se arrependeu, ao ver a expressão magoada que dominava as feições de Rin. — Rin, não. Está tudo bem, estou feliz assim. Eu realizei meu sonho, — sorriu para tentar acalmar o ruivo.

— Mas você pode continuar sonhando!

— Eu vou, mas vou sonhar com outras coisas. Não fale como se eu estivesse morto, — disse soltando um suspiro.

— Não sou eu que estou falado como se você estivesse morto, é você quem está agindo assim! — Rin desabafou com o rosto baixo e o timbre de voz subindo. Não se atreveria a erguer seu olhar quando sentia que estava prestes a chorar.

Sousuke sabia que seria assim, sempre soube. Sabia que no momento em que Rin compreendesse o que lhe havia acontecido, como Sousuke havia sido imprudente, ele se culparia por isso, por fazer Sousuke persegui-lo, por Sousuke ter se ferido. Nada disso teria acontecido se Rin não o tivesse abandonado, se pelo menos as cartas não tivessem parado de chegar. Mas Sousuke tinha plena consciência que havia sido ele a abandonar Rin primeiro. Nada daquilo era culpa de Rin, e ele tampouco o culparia por sua própria insensatez.

Sousuke sentou na cama ao lado Rin, seu ombro encostado no dele. Sentiria tanta falta daquela proximidade, de tê-lo por perto como nunca havia tido antes.

— Rin, não chore.

— Eu não estou chorando! — respondeu aborrecido, mas sua voz embargada o denunciava completamente.

Então, Sousuke puxou a cabeça de Rin, para que ele a apoiasse em seu ombro. Seus dedos tocavam seu cabelo sedoso, fazendo um carinho muito suave. Aquela era a despedida deles.

Depois de quase um ano dividindo aquele quarto, Sousuke pôde sentir como era ter o amigo de volta. Via de perto suas preocupações, chegou a sentir certo ciúme dos outros amigos que ele havia feito. Rin havia se tornado um amigo muito mais fiel do que fora na infância. Era dedicado. Amizade para ele tinha outro significado agora.

Por que fora preciso tanto tempo para que chegassem onde estavam? Se tivessem a maturidade que traziam agora quando eram crianças, muitos erros não teriam sido cometidos. Mas eles eram quem eram por causa do longo caminho que haviam percorrido, por terem se perdido e se reencontrado.

Rin precisou ser dispensado por Sousuke para saber que sentia algo por ele, e precisou interferir no relacionamento de Haruka e Makoto para saber que o que Makoto sentia por Haruka era o mesmo que ele sentiu por Sousuke. Era verdade que por muito tempo ele foi apaixonado por Haruka, mas foi para suprir a carência que sentia, fazendo-o ocupar o lugar que era de Sousuke.

E agora, novamente haveria uma despedida. Rin não queria mais despedidas, desde que Sousuke havia voltado para Iwatobi para encontrá-lo, desde tudo aquilo que havia julgado como superado havia voltado com a força de uma tempestade. Só não queria feri-lo mais. Só queria que ele sorrisse, que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que não fosse com Rin.

O sonho de nadar com Sousuke havia sido realizado, mas o sonho que havia originado esse estava perdido, o sonho de dividir sua vida como ele.

As lágrimas finalmente começaram a escapar e Rin tentou escondê-las, mas só as tornou mais evidentes ao molhar a camiseta de Sousuke com elas.

— Rin... — ele chamou seu nome numa tentativa de consolá-lo, mas ouvi-lo dizer seu nome só fazia Rin ter ainda mais vontade de chorar, pois logo não poderia mais ouvir sua voz assim perto dele.

Sousuke passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Rin, abraçando-o.

No fundo, Rin achava que seus amigos tinham razão, ele não passava de um idiota romântico. Dividir o quarto com Sousuke havia sido suficiente durante esse último ano, senti-lo o abraçando ultrapassava suas expectativas. Seu coração acelerou e suas mãos se agarraram ao tecido da camiseta. Estando tão perto assim, podia até sentir o cheiro dele, o banho recém tomado com o pós barba amadeirado, fazia suas mãos transpirarem. Sentiu as mãos de Sousuke acariciando seus cabelos num gesto terno.

— Rin... — ele o chamou novamente com sua voz grave e rouca.

Rin se afastou para olhar para ele, esquecendo que tinha o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Sousuke o olhou nos olhos, sua mão grande limpando as lágrimas em uma carícia. Aquele gesto só fazia Rin ter mais vontade de chorar, não queria imaginar o que ele nunca teria, não queria que sua imaginação fosse longe demais, mas a simples ideia de afastar seus olhos dos dele fazia seu peito doer tanto que parecia sufocar. A mão dele permaneceu pousada em seu rosto, parecendo querer evitar que se afastasse. Rin sentia se perder em seus olhos verdes escuros, aquela cor melancólica parecia estar tragando sua alma. Mais lágrimas molhavam seu rosto, descendo soltas, na espera de lavar sua tristeza. As palavras que não eram ditas sobre aquela tênue linha que os prendiam e que sentia se rompendo, como se uma parte dele mesmo estivesse se perdendo com a separação, enquanto desejava se agarrar a esse fiapo de esperança, suas próprias escolhas o levavam para longe do seu amigo querido, do seu amor uma vez perdido, e que estava prestes a perder pela segunda vez.

Aquele momento se cristalizava como uma joia, parecendo que até as respirações ficavam mais lentas sob a ação do tempo que se congelava. O mundo já não existia. Havia apenas a próxima batida de dois corações no silêncio do quarto, aquele olhar terno no qual se perdia, o calor da mão que o amparava, os músculos estáticos na eternidade que se estendia.

O movimento foi imperceptível, natural e fluido. Seus olhos se fecharam, então, seus lábios se tocaram. Apenas um toque, uma leve pressão, como se animado pela brisa que agita as pétalas sem levá-las consigo, uma sensação doce que subjugava seus sentidos.

Foi assim que Sousuke o beijou pela primeira e última vez.


	7. Criaturas marinhas

Haruka havia acordado cedo naquele sábado. Agora, saía da banheira depois de um banho rápido, não estava usando seu traje de banho com costumava fazer. Não havia mais a antiga frustração quando precisava suprir sua necessidade de contato com a água, ficando horas de molho na banheira, tão pequena e apertada se comparada com as dimensões de uma piscina de verdade. Houve um tempo em que se contentava com a água estagnada e sem vida da banheira, mas aquela água não tinha presa, mesmo que reconhecesse sua existência, ela apenas envolvia seu corpo sem emoção alguma. Era verdade que tentou afogar seus problemas nela inúmeras vezes, mas ela nunca seria capaz de libertá-lo. Agora, seu traje de banho era usado nos treinos, e em dias como aquele, quando participava de competições.

Haruka saiu da banheira, a água escorria por seu corpo que continuava magro e compacto, mas agora, definido pelos treinos. Enxugou-se e vestiu-se, depois foi para a cozinha preparar um café da manhã leve, algo que pudesse comer acompanhado de cavalinha.

Antes de sair, verificou o celular e viu que a mensagem que esperava havia chegado, abriu-a, mas ela não trazia a resposta que ele queria:

_“Gomen, Haru. Terei atividades da universidade hoje. Nos falamos depois.”_

Outra competição que Makoto não assistiria. Haruka tentou não se importar, mas era difícil. Seria a primeira competição daquele porte que estaria participando, haveria universitários do país inteiro, e até alguns estrangeiros. Ficou um pouco aborrecido consigo mesmo por ter esperado que Makoto viesse.

Quando pequeno, Haruka nunca havia esperado que seus pais fossem assistir suas competições, que sem avisar, pudesse vê-los na arquibancada. Não teria esse tipo esperança vã. O desejo que mantinha em um canto da mente era mais simples e básico. Queria apenas que tivesse alguém em casa para dizer _“okaeri”_ e perguntar como havia sido seu dia. Mas nunca se permitiria dizer algo assim, pessoas fortes não teriam esse tipo de carência, e Haruka odiava ser fraco. Haruka detestava ficar sozinho, mas abominaria ainda mais pedir para não ser deixado só. Então não fazia diferença se ele estava em Iwatobi ou em Tokyo, isso não mudava o fato que continuava sozinho.

Haruka apanhou sua bolsa e olhou novamente para o celular, pensando se o levava consigo. Seus olhos foram atraídos para o pequeno pingente em forma de golfinho que pendia dele. Haruka acabou, por fim, colocando o celular no bolso da jaqueta. O pequeno pingente ainda serviu de lembrete para que pegasse a chave da porta, que estava presa ao seu antigo chaveiro de metal, que também tinha a forma de um golfinho, e trancasse a porta antes de sair.

* * *

Observando toda a logística que envolvia o clube de natação da universidade era difícil imaginar que Haruka se envolveria em um meio assim, quando havia passado anos sem competir. Participaria dos eventos de 100 e 200 metros de nado livre, portanto, logo deveria se preparar para a primeira prova. Haruka havia chegado ao ginásio de esportes aquáticos com toda a delegação do clube, não tendo tempo nem oportunidade para encontrar algum de seus amigos que eventualmente pudessem ter vindo torcer por ele. Talvez por ser a primeira competição de grande porte que estaria participando, Rei e Nagisa disseram que viriam juntos, e Kisumi não parava de enviar e-mails e mensagens, quase fazendo Haruka se arrepender de ter levado o celular consigo. Ele devia estar procurando por Haruka no meio da multidão, pois não parava de perguntar onde Nanase estava e o que estava fazendo.

Haruka desceu daquele mar de pessoas que estavam na arquibancada depois de trocar algumas palavras com seu treinador e se dirigiu para o vestiário para se preparar para sua primeira prova.

O lugar estava surpreendentemente quieto, considerando a quantidade de pessoas que entravam e saíam dali, era possível ouvir algumas conversas baixas, mas todos pareciam muito concentrados. Era evidente de que ninguém estava ali para brincadeira.

Enquanto Haruka passava por um lance de armários, viu com o canto dos olhos um vulto se movendo em sua direção, mas antes mesmo que qualquer palavra fosse dita, ele sabia exatamente quem era a pessoa que espreitava a espera dele.

— Yo, Haru! Há quanto tempo! — disse o garoto abrindo um sorriso de dentes afiados.

— Olá, Rin.

— Fiquei sabendo que você foi muito bem nas competições anteriores, — disse Rin enquanto caminhavam para um canto do vestiário onde puderam encontrar dois armários vagos um ao lado do outro.

— Eram apenas locais, — limitou-se a responder, Makoto continuava com seu hábito de dizer coisas desnecessárias.

— E como vai a vida em Tokyo? — perguntou Rin enquanto tirava a roupa.

— Bem, — respondeu com um sorriso discreto no rosto — e como está indo na Austrália?

Rin pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas logo abriu um sorriso malicioso e respondeu:

— Bem, muito bem. Hoje você vai ver o quanto estou indo bem, Haru.

— Certo, Rin. Então me mostre, — respondeu Haruka com um brilho nos olhos.

— Hum, vejo que você também não está nada mal, — comentou Rin enquanto olhava de cima a baixo para o corpo seminu de Haruka.

Rin não perdia aquela mania de estar sempre o avaliando, pensou Haruka. Provavelmente ele ficaria constrangido se outra pessoa o olhasse daquele jeito, mas isso não acontecia se tratando de Rin, ele estava estranhamente acostumado a isso.

— Você também não está nada mal, — comentou Haruka enquanto fechava o armário e se virava indo para a piscina, tentando não deixar que o amigo visse, que diferente dele, esse tipo de comentário o encabulava um pouco.

— Ei, Haru. O Makoto vem? — perguntou Rin o alcançando.

— ...Não.

Rin estranhou a resposta de Haruka, além disso, Makoto havia dado a entender que viria.

Continuaram o caminho para a piscina, conversando sobre os tempos de colégio, sobre a faculdade, sobre os amigos em comum, imaginando se algum deles teria vindo torcer por eles, além, é claro, de Nagisa e Rei. Nenhum dos dois iria dizer isso em voz alta, mas era evidente como sentiam falta um do outro.

— Rin, como está o Sousuke? — perguntou Haruka suavemente, sabendo que poderia estar tocando em um assunto delicado, diante do fato de que Sousuke havia desistido do seu sonho de ser um nadador profissional devido à grave lesão no ombro, resultado do seu treino excessivo e negligente.

A expressão de Rin se tornou séria.

— ...Não tenha tido notícias dele...

Haruka abriu a boca para perguntar se aquilo era sério, se havia acontecido algo entre eles, mas desistiu. Não era hora nem lugar para um conversa dessas. Não que acreditasse que o nado de Rin ainda fosse afetado dessa forma, apenas era um assunto que demandava tempo. Continuaram andando sem falar, outros nadadores passavam por eles. Apesar da expressão abatida que surgiu no rosto de Rin diante daquele assunto, Haruka tinha certeza de uma coisa sobre os dois.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Rin. Afinal estamos falando de vocês dois, — disse Haruka dando um leve sorriso ao lembrar-se da conversa que teve com Rin na praia quando foram juntos para a Austrália.

Rin olhou surpreso para Haruka, mas depois sorriu ternamente.

— Sim, vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas a seguir, a expressão suave de Rin mudou para uma mais agressiva, logo após um profundo suspiro, canalizando toda sua concentração. Estava chegando a hora. Rin colocou os óculos de proteção na cabeça e estava prestes a puxar o elástico, ele sempre achou que aquilo dava um ótimo efeito dramático.

— Haru... — mas foi interrompido assim que pronunciou o nome dele.

— Vamos, Rin, — disse Haruka.

— ...Hum... a sua expressão já está bem quente, Haru, — disse Rin sorrindo, e então soltou o elástico, fazendo o estalo ecoar pela saída do vestiário.

* * *

Haruka subiu no bloco de largada. Era um bom lugar, longe da borda e da turbulência que vinha com ela.

A imagem diante dos seus olhos era muito parecida com aquela que um dia o aterrorizou, que se infiltrou até em seus pesadelos. A arquibancada cheia. O barulho da multidão que estava ali para vê-los nadar.

Ele não podia ouvir, mas sabia que havia alguém gritando o seu nome. Não precisava vê-los para saber que seus amigos estavam lá, mas isso era estranho, porque também sentia que Makoto estava lá, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava.

Olhou para o lado com o canto dos olhos, e ali estava Rin, como não poderia deixar de ser, precisavam estar em raias vizinhas. Rin retribuiu o olhar, e Haruka sabia que era tão importante para Rin que Haruka estivesse ali como era para Haruka que Rin também estivesse ao seu lado.

_“Take on marks.”_

Haruka se abaixou, colocando o pé esquerdo na parte posterior do bloco, e o direito mais a frente, com os dedos do pé segurando a borda. Seus músculos tensionados e preparados. Sua concentração indo toda para seus ouvidos, para o seu centro de gravidade. O tempo de reação era muito importante. O ginásio foi tomado pelo silêncio cheio de expectativa.

O sinal deu a largada.

Haruka saltou, seu corpo descrevendo um arco perfeito. Logo ele estava dentro da água, começando as pernadas de golfinho. Ah... ele podia sentir... podia sentir Rin dentro da água. Rin havia melhorado muito sua eficiência. Agora ele era um verdadeiro predador. Haruka começou as braçadas do _crawl_ sentindo a energia de Rin se intensificar, e isso impelia Haruka a ir ainda mais rápido.

Na raia ao lado, Rin também sentia a explosão de energia que era Haruka. Então esse era o nadador profissional Haru. Pôde vê-lo rapidamente quando virou o rosto para respirar. O nado de Haruka continuava lindo. Lindo e rápido como nunca. Era simplesmente perfeito. Mas não havia tempo para admirá-lo. Imerso na poderosa energia de Haruka, Rin era arrebatado por uma força incrível, sua própria força e seu desejo de seguir em frente.

Haruka havia tomado a dianteira pouco antes da virada dos 50 metros, mas Rin tinha pernas fortes, e o impulso que tomou na parede o catapultou para frente. Haruka sentia seu corpo deslizar pela água e a presença de Rin, era como nadar com um tubarão, e o próprio Haruka se sentia como uma criatura marinha. Rin também sentia como se nadasse com um ser do mar, o que fazia muito sentido, afinal Haruka era um golfinho. Não se sentiam restringidos pelos limites da piscina, longe disso, como se estivessem nadando em mar aberto, eles se sentiam livres dentro da água .

Nadando lado a lado, o golfinho e o tubarão. Suas braçadas estavam quase sincronizadas. Estenderam a mão para tocar na parede, na chegada dos 100 metros. Mas quem havia tocado primeiro? Todo o ginásio olhou para o placar luminoso, a diferença de poucos milésimos de segundo era impossível de perceber a olho nu.

Nanase Haruka foi o nome que apareceu em primeiro lugar. Matsuoka Rin vinha em segundo, mas com uma diferença generosa para o terceiro lugar.

A plateia gritava enlouquecia diante do espetáculo. Os presentes que já haviam ouvido os rumores sobre os dois nadadores, e que achavam que havia uma boa dose de exagero nas histórias, estavam boquiabertos com o que viam. Eles eram incrivelmente rápidos, e apenas um fazia frente ao outro.

Nada daquilo perturbou Haruka, ele apenas olhou para o lado e viu o sorriso de Rin, a mão esperando o toque.

— Vou tirar essa diferença na disputa pelos índices olímpicos, Haru.

— Estarei esperando ansioso por isso, Rin, — respondeu Haruka dando um toque na mão de Rin.

* * *

Rin assistiu a corrida dos 200 metros de Haruka da saída do vestiário, pensando em como era “diferente” assisti-lo do lado de fora da piscina. A vontade de pular na água e nadar com ele se intensificava a cada braçada, mal podia esperar pela próxima vez que poderiam nadar juntos! Rin ouvia as exclamações de surpresa e admiração de outros atletas que estavam esperando sua vez de se apresentarem para suas competições, e lembrou-se quando ele mesmo o viu nadando pela primeira vez. Não poderia culpa-los por tal reação, era algo bastante natural, ficarem fascinados aos assistirem Haruka dentro da água. Se durante a prova, Rin sentiu como se nadasse com um golfinho, agora parecia que assistia a exibição de um tritão.

— Bom trabalho, Haru! — disse Rin jogando uma toalha para Haruka, quando ele voltava para o vestiário, depois de conseguir outro primeiro lugar. — E parabéns!

— Obrigado, — respondeu Haruka secando o cabelo de modo a esconder seu rosto com a toalha. Ser parabenizado por Rin ainda o deixava encabulado.

— Kisumi enviou uma mensagem perguntando se podemos ficar um pouco com o pessoal. Eu já tinha falado com meu treinador, mas tudo bem para você?

— Sim, eu também falei. Kisumi não teria me deixado esquecer, — disse Haruka se lembrando das mensagens de Kisumi, o que ele não se lembrava, era dele ser tão grudento. Será que ele era assim com Makoto o tempo todo? Em vez de ciúmes, estava começando a sentir pena do namorado. — Nagisa e Rei devem estar aqui também.

Na verdade, o grupo era maior do que eles esperavam: por algum motivo, Kisumi havia trazido seu irmãozinho Hayato, provavelmente o garotinho havia ficado fascinado com a natação depois das aulas que teve com Makoto no ano anterior e que o fizeram perder o medo da água; Aichirou, Momotaru e alguns outros meninos do Instituto Samezuka; Nagisa, Rei, Gou e três de seus _kouhais_ , que queriam ver o famoso nado livre de Haruka e sua disputa com Rin.

— Haru-chan! Rin-chan! A corrida de vocês foi incrível! Dava para perceber que todo mundo na arquibancada estava prendendo a respiração! — disse Nagisa pulando sobre eles assim que se aproximaram.

— Foi tão belo que ainda estou emocionado! — disse Rei ainda com os olhos brilhando.

— Você estava ótimo, onii-chan! E você também, Haruka-senpai! Os 200 metros também foram incríveis! Os músculos de vocês dois se destacaram entre os demais nadadores! — dizia Gou com entusiasmo, uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam deixar Rin sem jeito. — Os músculos do onii-chan estão totalmente no nível profissional! Não é, Nitori-kun? — terminou ela se virando para o capitão do Samezuka.

— Certamente, Matsuoka-san! — respondeu Ai, aparentemente criando uma afinidade estranha com Gou. — Rin-senpai! Isso foi incrível! Mal posso esperar para ver a prova de _bata_! [ _bata_ é a contração de _batafurai_ , pronuncia japonesa de _butterfly_ , que se refere ao nado borboleta.] — Nitori também deixava evidente sua empolgação.

— Rin-buchou!! [ _buchou_ é o capitão de um clube escolar.] Foi tão legal! — Momotaru também falava em meio às exclamações de admiração dos amigos que haviam ido até Tokyo para verem mais uma vez, a rivalidade amistosa de Haruka e Rin.

Os dois nadadores sabiam que os amigos viriam torcer por eles, mas não esperavam uma recepção tão calorosa. Ter toda aquela confiança e torcida os deixava profundamente felizes. Era a amizade que importava, e o apoio deles. Porém, por mais que estivessem felizes, cada um deles desejava, no fundo do seu coração, ter uma pessoa especial ali com eles naquele dia, apenas isso faria aquela felicidade completa.

Continuaram conversando enquanto aconteciam as corridas de nado livre de longa distância, até Kisumi soltar uma exclamação de surpresa ao olhar para o relógio.

— Oh! Está quase na hora!

Os outros olharam para ele sem entender, afinal, a prova de 100 metros do nado borboleta de Rin só seria no final da manhã. Kisumi ignorou os olhares curiosos e puxou Haruka pelo braço.

— Haru, tem algo que você precisa ver, — disse ele baixinho no ouvido de Haruka.

Sem entender do que Kisumi estava falando, ele apenas o olhou confuso, e então ao seguir o olhar dele, ele viu, entrando em uma fila junto à piscina, tomando seu lugar diante do bloco de largada, estava Makoto.

* * *

Rin foi o primeiro a perceber que havia algo de diferente acontecendo com Haruka, que olhava completamente atônito para a piscina de competição. Kisumi, ao lado dele mostrava um sorriso satisfeito e seu irmão tinha os olhos brilhando, os dois olhando para a mesma direção que Haruka. Rin entendeu muito rapidamente o que estava acontecendo quando seguiu os olhos deles, o que significava Haruka lhe dizendo que Makoto não viria mesmo que ele próprio tivesse dito que veria Rin nesse dia. Rin abriu um sorriso largo.

Nagisa abriu os olhos de surpresa, estrelas cintilavam neles, então agarrou o braço de Rei. Os dois trocaram um olhar e sorriram amplamente.

Gou cobriu a boca com as mãos abafando um “oh!”.

Todos os outros foram notando, antes mesmo que a corrida começasse, devido a reação dos que já o tinham identificado.

Todos olhavam atentamente Makoto pular na água, agarrando a borda da piscina, preparando-se para a largada para a prova dos 100 metros de nado de costas.

* * *

Makoto evitava olhar para a arquibancada, mesmo que Kisumi tivesse deixado bem claro em que setor todos eles estariam. Fora o próprio Kisumi quem havia se oferecido para cuidar que Haruka o visse entrar na água, quando percebeu que Makoto ainda não havia contado para o namorado que tinha entrado para o clube de natação da universidade. Pensando bem, fazer uma surpresa dessas seria emocionante!

Primeiro, Makoto teve medo que seu ingresso ao clube de natação fosse um fracasso. Queria contar para Haruka quando tivesse alguma certeza de que teria qualquer sucesso, não tinha certeza se conseguiria acompanhar o ritmo daqueles atletas. O momento de falar apenas foi passando, e Makoto não sabia como abordar o assunto, até Kisumi sugerir em surpreendê-lo no próprio dia da competição. Afinal, aquele também era um dia especial para Makoto, além de voltar à natação competitiva, sua permanência dependia diretamente do resultado daquela prova. Ele havia conseguido o melhor tempo do clube naquela modalidade, mas um bom resultado o lançaria ao mesmo patamar de atletas recrutados, algo que infelizmente não havia acontecido com ele durante o ensino médio.

Makoto tentava relaxar um pouco de sua tensão enquanto estava sobre o bloco de largada, esperando o sinal para pular na água, então, algo que Haruka havia lhe dito há muito tempo voltou a sua memória: _“Eu estarei nadando com você.”_

Ele ouviu aquelas palavras quando assumiu o lugar de Haruka nos 1500 metros nado livre, quando estavam no clube de natação durante o primeiro ano do ginásio. Ele teria se sentido sozinho estando tanto tempo dentro da água, onde só poderia ouvir o barulho dela, e ver o fundo da piscina. Chegou a sentir aquela coisa maligna que ele tanto temia e que se escondia dentro da água, pronta para atacar e que estava prestes a deitar suas presas sobre ele. Porém, Makoto não se sentiu sozinho, e aquela sombra se acovardou e desapareceu, porque Haruka estava com ele.

Então, Makoto ergueu o rosto, e como se uma força atraísse seus olhos, ele encontrou os olhos de Haruka. E mais do que isso, Makoto pôde ver que ele sorria.

Makoto retribuiu, sorrindo de volta para Haruka, então, pulou na água.

Não importa se era na piscina ou fora dela, Haruka sempre estaria com ele. Podia sentir quase fisicamente a presença de Haruka, mantendo cada célula de seu corpo elétrica. Segurou a barra preparando para a largada. Seus sentidos pareciam amplificados. Seu corpo respondeu imediatamente ao sinal de largada, chutando a parede a estendendo seu corpo. O teto do ginásio ondulava sobre a água durante a pernada de golfinho, e Makoto avançava veloz e selvagem, emergindo muito à frente de seus adversários. Suas braçadas poderosas abriam caminho pela água, deslizado rapidamente por ela. Sentia Haruka dentro da água. Sentia como se a presença dele o envolvesse. Haruka estava nadando com ele.

* * *

Haruka entrou correndo no vestiário atraindo os olhares de quem encontrava pelo caminho. Não foi preciso muito esforço para encontrar Makoto perto de um armário, ainda segurando a medalha que tinha acabado de ganhar. Nem ele mesmo podia acreditar que havia conseguido.

— Makoto!

Ele se virou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado pela voz da pessoa que tanto amava. O que ele diria? Quais seriam suas primeiras palavras? “Por que não me contou?” seria algo assim?

— Haru... — pôde vê-lo ofegante, a mão apoiada no armário, recuperando o equilíbrio.

— Parabéns... Makoto! — ele disse puxando o ar entre as palavras.

_“Eu queria ser o primeiro a dar os parabéns.”_

Makoto abriu um sorriso deslumbrante, ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

— Obrigado, Haru! — respondeu Makoto com os olhos úmidos de alegria. — Eu vi você nadando! Você parece mesmo um golfinho, Haru-chan.

Havia ternura e carinho em sua voz. Haruka nem se importou com o uso do sufixo, ele também tinha os olhos marejados agora. Mesmo quando achava que estava sozinho, Makoto estava se esforçando para acompanhá-lo. Makoto estava ao seu lado.

Sem se importar com as outras pessoas no vestiário, Haruka se adiantou e abraçou Makoto.

* * *

— Então foi por isso que o Kisumi insistiu tanto para que Haru e eu ficássemos aqui, — comentou Rin depois que Makoto e Haruka já haviam se juntado a eles na arquibancada. — Com certeza conseguiu surpreender todos nós! — Kisumi apenas respondeu com uma risada cristalina, sendo o único cúmplice de Makoto, havia executado sua tarefa com perfeição. — Mas já ficamos muito tempo aqui, temos que voltar para as nossas delegações, não é, Haru?

Haruka apenas confirmou com um movimento de cabeça, a verdade era que ele gostaria de ficar com seus amigos mais um pouco, mas não poderia ficar o resto do dia com eles, infelizmente.

— Ah... É sério? — choramingou Nagisa. Era tão bom ver seus amigos reunidos, queria desfrutar disso apenas mais um pouco.

— Podemos nos encontrar depois da competição, — sugeriu Makoto.

— Ótima ideia, Makoto-senpai! — Rei e os outros mostraram sua aprovação a ideia de Rin. — Ah... — mas logo em seguida sua expressão esmaeceu. — Vai ficar muito tarde... temos que voltar para Iwatobi...

Parecia que todos havia esquecido aquele detalhe, chegariam muito tarde em casa se estendessem sua permanência depois do torneio.

— Então me deixem tirar uma foto de vocês com suas medalhas... — pediu Nagisa sacando seu celular. — Eu queria tirar depois da prova do _bata_ do Rinrin, mas se não tem outro jeito... — completou Nagisa fazendo bico.

— Oi, — disse Rin chamando a atenção dele por usar aquele apelido bobo na frente de tantas pessoas.

Mesmo assim, os três ficaram lado a lado, com Haru no meio. Nagisa apontou seu celular pêssego, agora também usava um pingente nele que chamou a atenção de Makoto. Gou e Ai também ficaram do lado dele e aproveitaram para tirar suas próprias fotos. Cópias das fotos rapidamente se espalharam de celular em celular, e Makoto aproveitou para olhar melhor o pingente de Nagisa, sem que ele percebesse. Logo, Makoto puxou o canto da jaqueta de Haruka, chamando sua atenção, e indicou com os olhos, enquanto Nagisa enviava a foto para o celular de Rei. Do celular de Nagisa pendia um pingente em forma de borboleta, e do de Rei, um em forma de pinguim, e isso fez os dois sorrirem.

Enquanto todos conversavam e se despediam, Kisumi se aproximou de Rin.

— Rin, tem certeza que você não pode ficar nem mais um pouco?

— O que foi, Kisumi? Vocês que moram aqui em Tokyo não vão se encontrar depois? Eu posso sair com vocês, minhas provas são todas hoje.

— Não é isso. Eu só queria que você ficasse mais um pouco.

— O quê? Tem uma surpresa para mim também? — disse Rin de brincadeira, mas Kisumi não disse nada. — Você ainda está escondendo alguma coisa? — perguntou ficando desconfiado.

— Não fale como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado, — Kisumi respondeu meio sem jeito.

— Kisumi... — Rin esperava que ele desmentisse a brincadeira com uma risada, mas em vez disso, Kisumi desviou o olhar. — Kisumi, você consegue enganar o Haru, mas não a mim. O que foi? — uma pequena ideia começou a se formar na mente de Rin... Se Kisumi havia preparado uma surpresa para Haru descobrir apenas na hora que Makoto estava participando do torneio, isso poderia ser...?

Rin o segurou pela blusa antes que percebesse. Era apenas fruto da sua imaginação que corria desenfreada. Isso não tinha chance alguma de estar acontecendo de verdade. Rin sabia de tudo isso, mas ainda assim, e se fosse possível?

— Kisumi... por favor...

Kisumi o olhou com pesar.

— Calma, Rin.

Rin o soltou imediatamente.

— Me desculpe...

Kisumi não respondeu, apenas viu Rin levar uma mão ao rosto.

— Eu que peço desculpa, Rin. 

Rin apenas fez um gesto com a mão para dizer que estava tudo bem. Ele realmente precisava se acalmar ou isso poderia afetar sua prova logo mais. Por um breve período, por poucos instantes, ele acreditou. Acreditou tanto que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Acreditou de tanto desejar que fosse possível. A ilusão criada e destruída em questão de segundos apenas serviu para sangrar uma ferida aberta, algo que estava sendo difícil de superar.

— Rin, eu... — Kisumi via como o amigo estava triste e a tristeza dele refletia em seu próprio rosto — Rin... — ele ainda tentava chamar a atenção do ruivo que continuava em silêncio. Finalmente, Rin olhou para Kisumi. Mesmo contra sua vontade, seus olhos estavam marejados com as lágrimas que ele se esforçava tanto para segurar. — Não faz sentido se você está assim... Rin, tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer...


	8. Um sonho para viverem juntos

Quando se é jovem, o mundo parece se abrir um em leque de infinitas possibilidades. Há tanto para fazer, para sentir, para realizar, para viver. Com o passar dos anos, as próprias escolhas feitas guiam por caminhos adentrando nesse labirinto. Algumas possibilidades vão deixando de serem opções. Alguns caminhos levam para bons lugares, outros, não.

Yamazaki Sousuke nunca teve medo de tomar decisões, e as tomava com convicção. Sempre soube que a natação era o queria para seu futuro, isso também esteve muito claro para ele desde sempre. Um esporte solitário e silencioso. A água não permitia que a torcida fosse ouvida, nem mesmo se seu nome fosse chamado.

Quando Rin o convidou para participar de uma prova de revezamento com um brilho nos olhos, ele não entendeu o motivo de tanta empolgação. Não entendia a fixação de Rin. É claro que isso estava ligado ao pai de Rin, o desejo dele de nadar em tal modalidade, mas aquela era a vida de Rin e não a do pai dele. Rin deveria viver sua vida como ele mesmo e não como outra pessoa, mas Sousuke não diria isso a ele, pois sabia que magoaria o amigo.

A prova que fizeram juntos estava fadada ao fracasso, pura e simplesmente. Eles eram apenas quatro garotos agrupados e não um grupo de quatro garotos. Rin parecia desesperado para criar laços que não existiam, e Sousuke não fazia a mínima questão de criá-los. Para Sousuke, o fracasso foi apenas uma constatação, mas para Rin foi frustração. E para que Rin não continuasse alimentando aquela esperança infundada, Sousuke deixou claro o que pensava disso tudo, porém não esperou que ele reagisse com tanto choque.

A verdade era que Sousuke teve medo da expressão que viu no rosto de Rin. Além do choque e da consternação, a decepção e algo que se quebrava. Quase poderia ouvir o som dos estilhaços se espalhando pelo chão do vestiário vazio.

Depois disso Rin o deixou.

Ele sabia que se tivesse dito o que Rin queria ouvir ele não teria ido atrás daquele garoto frio, Nanase Haruka. Kisumi não estaria triste no canto da sala, olhando para a neve do lado de fora. E ele não se sentiria tão miserável. Mas agir de outro modo não seria verdadeiro, seria uma encenação que logo fracassaria. E Sousuke não mentia.

Mas havia algo que não tinha mudado, seu sonho era ainda o mesmo, e que também era o mesmo sonho de Rin. Apenas precisava seguir seu caminho que ele inevitavelmente se encontraria com o de Rin. Então, Sousuke jurou para si mesmo que daria tudo de si para que esse sonho se tornasse realidade, mostraria como o fruto de seu esforço era superior ao talento nato de Nanase que Rin tanto admirava. E voltaria a nadar com seu amigo.

Um dia, ao abrir a caixa do correio, ela estava vazia. E no dia seguinte também. E no dia depois desse.

Sousuke foi tomado por um sentimento de urgência. Havia algo errado, mas ele não sabia o que era. Rin não escrevia, e as cartas se tornaram unilaterais. Sousuke tinha pressa. Precisava encontrar Rin o quanto antes, mas só sabia de um jeito para fazer isso, por isso ele treinou com ainda mais paixão.

Até que aquele caminho se fechou, e aquele futuro se perdeu.

Foi, derrotado, tentar encontrar Rin no torneio quando soube que ele estava de volta ao Japão, e o que viu o chocou profundamente. Seus pés ficaram presos no chão e se viu incapaz de se mover. O que ele poderia fazer por aquele Rin que agonizava sem esperanças? Se ele pudesse tomar aquela dor para si ele o faria, mas o que ele tinha para oferecer? Ele havia, sozinho, destruído seu próprio futuro, com que cara poderia olhar nos olhos de Rin?

Queria ser digno o suficiente para oferecer seus braços para ele, para acolhê-lo e secar suas lágrimas, mas não era.

Viu, de longe, outras pessoas fazerem o que ele não pôde fazer. Rin reviveu como o esplêndido nadador que era.

O ginásio todo ficou em chamas com a prova, era impossível não olhar, não se emocionar. Um revezamento poderia ser tão poderoso assim? Vendo a alegria de Rin ao abraçar seus antigos colegas, ele desejou poder sentir aquela alegria. Ser o responsável por fazer Rin sorrir.

Um novo sonho surgiu em seu coração. Um sonho modesto que estava longe de chegar ao topo do mundo, mas que em si tinha sua própria grandeza, ele apenas queria nadar um revezamento num clube de escola. Desejou nadar um revezamento com Rin.

Sousuke faria as coisas do jeito certo, e não com a irresponsabilidade de Nanase e seus amigos que os fizeram serem desclassificados do torneio regional sem ir às nacionais, e provavelmente, causando problemas para Rin em sua escola.

Ele tinha um ponto a seu favor, podendo contar com Gou como sua informante, além da discrição dela.

Sousuke não o avisou, apenas contou com um pouco de sorte e ele estava bem ali. Quando entrou na sala de aula, seus olhos vagaram esperançosos e um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios ao ver a surpresa no rosto de Rin em vê-lo como o aluno transferido de Tokyo. Mesmo com o uniforme podia perceber seu jeito descolado de quem havia vivido por anos em uma cidade grande no exterior, diferente de todos aqueles garotos que nasceram e cresceram numa cidade do interior.

Sua intenção era contar a verdade para o amigo, mas simplesmente não teve coragem. Rin estava tão animado de se encontrarem de novo, quando percebeu a mentira escapava de sua boca. Ver a expressão que Rin faria ao saber da verdade era exatamente o que ele não queria, ele iria chorar, iria se desesperar, e por fim, culpar-se. Rin estava tão feliz! Nunca se perdoaria se manchasse sua felicidade. Ter o sorriso de Rin era o suficiente para esquecer todos os problemas, nada daquilo tinha importância, já que agora ele podia ver aquele sorriso que havia se tornado ainda mais bonito com o tempo. Então, pela primeira vez, Sousuke mentiu.

Foi difícil esconder suas idas ao fisioterapeuta, esconder a dor durante os treinos, mas o pior foi continuar mentindo enquanto Rin falava de seus planos para o futuro. Até que se tornasse impossível sustentar sua encenação e Rin descobrisse. Ironicamente, uma lata de refrigerante como a que havia perdido no _jan-ken_ foi jogada deliberadamente, sabendo que ele seria incapaz de apanhá-la. A prova mais clara, a trajetória baixa para que não o atingisse, havia sido usada para encurralá-lo e impedir que continuasse mentindo.

Rin agarrou sua jaqueta e chorou exatamente como havia imaginado que ele faria. Conhecia aquele ruivo tão bem, a ponto de saber a trajetória que tomaria cada lágrima que ele derramava.

Como teria sido a vida deles se Sousuke tivesse sido capaz de enxergar aquilo que Rin havia se esforçado tanto para lhe mostrar quando ainda eram crianças? Se ele não tivesse afastado Rin, teria sido capaz de evitar que ele se perdesse? Teria sido capaz de trazê-lo de volta como haviam feito os meninos de Iwatobi?

Teria percebido antes o quanto o amava?

Agora não se sentia no direito de falar sobre os seus sentimentos, não se sentia no direito de amar Rin.

Uma parte dele se arrependeu no momento em que seus lábios tocaram os dele, enquanto a outra, que havia ansiado anos por isso, sorvia a doçura do primeiro beijo deles. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que havia sido muito diferente do que havia imaginado que seria. Havia imaginado um beijo com o ruivo como algo desesperado e faminto, como seus próprios sentimentos eram. Mas avesso a isso, foi suave e terno. Ainda sentia as lágrimas dele sob seus dedos, o rosto molhado, o beijo doce, mas salgado. O coração acelerado no silêncio do quarto onde tantas vezes adormeceu embalado pelo som do ressonar de Rin vindo da cama de baixo. O beijo só durou um instante, mas esse breve instante valeria sua vida inteira.

E então, terminou.

Sousuke levantou depressa, sem conseguir olhar para Rin. Sabia que ele o olhava, podia sentir. Seus olhos deviam estar confusos enquanto fitavam as costas de Sousuke ao vê-lo fugir do quarto.

No banheiro, jogava água no rosto para se certificar que estava acordado. Depois de dividir o quarto com seu primeiro e único amor por um ano inteiro, nunca se atreveu a tentar tocá-lo, muitas vezes se limitando a assistir sua vida da cama de cima. E agora um deslize que finalmente o acordava para a realidade dos fatos. Foi como quando viu Rin nadando com Haruka, Makoto e Nagisa, e isso havia plantado um novo sonho dentro dele, aquele beijo o fez sonhar mais alto do que achou que ainda fosse capaz.

Ainda não estava pronto para desistir de Rin.

* * *

— Rin, eu... Rin... Não faz sentido se você está assim... Rin, tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer...

Rin ergueu os olhos marejados e encarou a expressão culpada de Kisumi sem entender.

— Sousuke está aqui.

— O quê?! — disse o ruivo quase agarrando Kisumi pelo colarinho como havia feito anteriormente.

— Rin, seja paciente e espere, — pediu Kisumi com a voz suave.

— O que quer dizer com isso?! Esperar por quê?! Onde ele está?

Quando Rin viu que Kisumi não deixaria as coisas mais claras para ele, simplesmente desistiu e resolveu sair para procurar o amigo, mas antes que passasse por ele, Kisumi o segurou pelo antebraço.

— Rin, só estou pedido para esperar, não vai ser muito tempo...

Rin ficou impressionado com a força com que Kisumi o segurava. O rapaz parecia apenas um tipo magricelo, talvez como um modelo com seu sorriso brilhante e cabelo macio, mas então, lembrou-se que ele também era um atleta.

Haruka estava de costas e não via a cena toda, mas Makoto estava alerta e quase foi auxiliar Kisumi na tarefa de segurar Rin, mas logo viu que não seria preciso, pois o outro daria conta sozinho.

— Eu não deveria nem ter te contado, mas eu não aguento mais ver você assim, isso está te fazendo mal!

— Sousuke esteve em contato com você? — perguntou Rin tão diretamente que deixou Kisumi meio desnorteado com a mudança de assunto.

— Ah, sim.

Rin franziu o cenho ao ouvir a resposta.

— Rin, você não faz ideia de como isso é importante para o Sousuke, então, apenas espere, está bem?

Rin continuava com uma expressão magoada e isso fez Kisumi suspirar.

— Não cabe a mim explicar, — disse por fim, fazendo Rin encará-lo de novo. Kisumi o olhou em silêncio e depois disse com um jeito casual. — Eu devo ser muito atraente para todo mundo ter ciúmes por minha causa.

Aquilo tirou o resto da paciência de Rin, que voltou a tentar escapar, e voltou a ser impedido por Kisumi.

— Eu só estou tentando ajudar, — Kisumi tentou se justificar.

Depois de um tempo, Rin pareceu relaxar, mas Kisumi não o soltaria tão facilmente.

— Rin, escute. Depois disso, vocês vão conversar e vão se entender. Eu não sei o que acontece com vocês que vivem se desencontrando _apesar de tudo_! — disse Kisumi meio exasperado. — Vocês são muito teimosos! — completou fazendo bico e olhando com o canto dos olhos.

— Você sabe que eu tenho uma prova logo mais, não sabe?

— Fique calmo, Rin.

Rin continuou impaciente, mas esperou quieto. Enquanto isso, Aichirou e Momotaru olhavam desconfiados para a cena suspeita, pensando se deveriam interferir, mas Makoto os acalmou discretamente.

Rin estava com uma cara emburrada quando ouviu a voz de Kisumi o chamando, antes até do que esperava.

— Ei, Rin. Olhe, — disse com a voz mais leve, finalizando as poucas palavras com um sorriso.

— Espere, mas essa prova é...

— Que bom que ficou pelo menos um pouco surpreso, — completou, agora, rindo.

Rin segurou o parapeito com as duas mãos, enquanto via Sousuke se alinhar ao bloco de largada.

* * *

Agora, estava prestes a descobrir se seria capaz de cumprir a nova promessa que havia feito para si mesmo. Só seria livre depois que tirasse essa prova.

Havia se esforçado, mas seguindo estritamente a recomendação do seu fisioterapeuta. Além disso, sempre fora um bom aluno, e isso o ajudou a seguir em frente. Não precisava de uma recomendação, e as oportunidades ele mesmo criaria dali para frente.

Entrou no palco em que defenderia a sua universidade, e diante do bloco de larga encarou o limite que ele mesmo havia se imposto. Foi como o seu primeiro dia de aula no Samezuka, mesmo agora o espaço sendo maior, pelo menos sabia em qual direção olhar. Kisumi havia cumprido sua promessa. Rin estava lá.

Sousuke deixou um sorriso fluir pelos seus lábios quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ver Rin lhe deu forças, pois nunca deixaria que ele visse sua desgraça. Para Rin dedicaria sua glória. E então pulou na água ao ouvir o sinal de largada.

Uma nova chance em um estilo novo.

Se, e apenas se, saísse-se vitorioso libertaria seus sentimentos, diria a Rin tudo que havia guardado e aceitaria de bom grado sua resposta, fosse ela qual fosse. Com esse espírito, Sousuke colocou a sua vida na prova dos 100 metros nado de peito.

* * *

Haruka achou estranho o modo como Kisumi permanecia segurando o braço de Rin, então olhou para Makoto, que apenas sorriu, tranquilizando-o.

Embora Kisumi fosse mais alto do que Rin, não teria força física para conter o ruivo se ele mesmo não fosse titular do time de basquete.

Kisumi havia prometido a Sousuke que faria Rin assistir a sua prova, mas que impediria que os dois se encontrassem antes dela, do mesmo modo como havia feito com Makoto e Haruka. Dessa vez a ideia havia sido de Sousuke, depois de ele comentar a ideia divertida que havia tido para surpreender Haruka com o retorno de Makoto às piscinas.

Kisumi sabia que repetir a brincadeira seria difícil, mas esse dia significava que o silêncio que Sousuke havia imposto a Rin finalmente chegaria ao fim. Kisumi havia sido veementemente contra a atitude do amigo, mas Sousuke disse que seria melhor assim, que organizaria suas ideias nesse tempo e que, principalmente, evitaria dar falsas esperanças ao amigo em comum. Kisumi o alertava o quanto Rin estava preocupado, e mesmo que isso pesasse em sua consciência, Sousuke disse e se esforçava para que a espera de Rin valesse a pena.

O fisioterapeuta de Sousuke havia sido muito claro desde o primeiro momento, o nado borboleta já não era algo que fazia parte de sua realidade, o estilo mais difícil e que também era o que mais exigia do físico do atleta. Sousuke até poderia voltar a nadar, mas não o borboleta. Um estilo que pudesse ser executado mesmo por alguém com o seu tipo de lesão, tão bem a ponto de participar em competições. Foi então que adotou o nado peito.

Sousuke havia voltado a ter contado com Kisumi por intermédio de Makoto, a quem havia encontrado em um torneio, ambos muito surpresos com a volta um do outro. E no fim, a ideia de todos se reunirem naquele evento havia se firmado entre eles.

Agora, Rin assistia cheio de expectativa e ansiedade, depois de quase sair correndo, sua energia gasta vibrando e chamando o nome de Sousuke.

* * *

— E agora, eu posso ir? — perguntou Rin.

— Claro, — respondeu Kisumi com um sorriso e, enfim, soltando o braço do ruivo que logo disparou, descendo as arquibancadas. — Só não vá esquecer o horário da sua prova, hein! — gritou fazendo uma concha com a mão, meio provocando e meio falando a verdade.

Rin tinha pressa para ir ao encontro de Sousuke, deixando para trás seus amigos que comemoravam, principalmente Aichirou e Momotaru, que haviam visto de perto a tristeza que havia consumidos os dois amigos nos últimos dias de aula.

— Sousuke! — Rin gritou assim que viu o rapaz no vestiário, assustando várias pessoas que estavam ali, pois sua voz foi amplificada pelas paredes do espaço confinado.

— Rin, — Sousuke apenas disse o nome dele, seguido de um sorriso como o que havia lhe dado antes do início da prova.

Rin, então, se deu conta que não havia pensado no que dizer para ele, ou o que quer que tivesse pensado já não estava acessível em sua mente. Ele demorou alguns segundos para se recompor, depois aproximou-se de Sousuke dando um chute de leve em sua perna.

— Por que demorou tanto? — Rin percebeu que já não tinha importância o silêncio que havia durado meses, além disso, ele era a última pessoa que poderia fazer algum tipo de crítica nesse sentido.

— Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar, — disse sinceramente.

O pedido de desculpas inesperado emocionou Rin, que era muito fácil de abalar, mas que fungou engolindo o choro. Assim que o viu mais calmo, Sousuke continuou:

— Rin, precisamos conversar.

— Podemos falar agora.

— Não, talvez isso leve algum tempo. Eu estou morando aqui em Tokyo agora, podemos conversar depois do torneio? Se não tiver problema, você poderia vir comigo à minha casa?

Naquele instante a imagem do beijo voltou violentamente à memoria de Rin, que acabou corando involuntariamente.

— Para uma conversa de amigos? — falou para disfarçar sua falta de jeito.

— Sim, uma conversa de amigos. Só quero deixá-lo a par do que tem acontecido enquanto não mantive contato, — disse Sousuke para tranquilizá-lo, só agora percebendo como seu convite soava com o uma armadilha que, aparentemente, Rin teve pressa em tentar se esquivar.

— Eu... Eu preciso falar com o treinador... Nos vemos depois da minha prova?

— Sim. Estarei esperando.

Rin se dirigiu para a porta do vestiário um pouco rápido demais, mas ao chegar à porta virou-se novamente.

— Sousuke, parabéns, — e abriu um sorriso radiante.

— Obrigado, Rin, — respondeu Sousuke também sorrindo.

* * *

— Sousuke-senpai!! — gritaram Aichirou e Momotaru em uníssono ao verem Sousuke chegar. Rin já havia voltado para sua delegação e não acompanhou Sousuke até a parte da arquibancada onde estavam seus amigos.

— Ai. Momo. Imaginei que também estariam aqui.

— Por que não contou que estaria participando do torceio? — inquiriu Momotaru fazendo bico.

— Era para ser uma surpresa. Então, ficaram surpresos?

— Claro que sim, Sousuke-senpai! Meu coração ainda está disparado! Agora estamos competindo com o mesmo estilo! — respondeu Aichirou com sua empolgação habitual.

— Sim, isso torna as coisas mais fáceis para mim, — então, voltou-se para seu cúmplice. — Obrigado, Kisumi.

— Não há de quê, — respondeu com um sorriso. — Segurar o Rin foi mais difícil do que eu pensava, — completou limpando o suor da testa. – Achei que ele fosse me morder!

— Eu teria interferido se fosse preciso, — disse Makoto, entrando na conversa.

— Argh, foi melhor não, alguém poderia acabar chamando os seguranças, — disse Kisumi, o que fez os outros rirem, imaginando a cena.

— Olá Makoto, Haru.

— Oi Sousuke! — respondeu Makoto, enquanto Haruka fazia uma reverência inclinando a cabeça. — Como foi com o Rin?

— Temos muita coisa para conversar ainda... — comentou Sousuke.

— Sim, acho que a reunião vai ficar para outro dia. O pessoal precisa voltar para Iwatobi... — disse Makoto com certo pesar.

— Eu preciso levar meu irmão, também, — disse Kisumi.

—Sim, e... — Makoto começou a falar, então, olhou para Haruka.

— Vocês também precisam conversar... — disse Sousuke entendendo o que se passava entre eles.

Makoto sorriu sem graça e Haruka desviou o olhar. Depois voltou a olhar diretamente para Sousuke.

— Parabéns, Sousuke.

— Obrigado, — ele agradeceu depois de um breve instante de admiração.

Sua relação com Haruka havia melhorado muito no último ano. Sousuke sempre se aborreceu com Haruka por ele parecer se recusar a seguir o caminho, que obviamente, era o que ele queria. Não conseguia entender por que ele hesitava tanto, mas cada pessoa tem suas próprias convicções e apenas Haruka saberia suas próprias razões, assim com apenas Sousuke sabia dos motivos que o faziam agir do modo como ele agia. Depois que conheceu o lado responsável de Haruka, Sousuke passou a respeitá-lo muito mais. Depois que reencontrou Makoto no torneio, ele passou a entender o que havia de tão fascinante no relacionamento de Makoto e Haruka que havia atraído Rin, toda aquela cumplicidade e dedicação. Tudo isso era claro para quem quisesse ver, bastava olhar para eles agora, lado a lado. Também sabia que existia algo a mais entre eles, mesmo que ninguém tivesse lhe dito isso explicitamente.

Será que um dia, Rin e ele seriam assim como eles dois?

Lembrou-se da pergunta de Rin o vestiário _“Para uma conversa de amigos?”_ e um calafrio subiu por sua coluna trazendo um mau pressentimento.

* * *

— Entre, — disse Sousuke depois de destrancar a porta do seu apartamento e empurrá-la para que abrisse, dando passagem ao seu convidado.

— Desculpe o incômodo, — disse Rin passando pela porta.

Rin achou que conversariam sobre tantas coisas, mas passaram o caminho de metrô quase todo em silêncio depois da despedida cheia de choradeira no ginásio. Ficou preocupado com Gou indo embora, mas Rei e Nagisa prometeram cuidar dela (Momotaru também havia prometido, mas ele esperava que Nagisa e Rei também a protegessem _dele_ ). Ficou feliz ao perceber que o clima estranho que tinha sentido nas últimas conversas com eles já não estava lá e que os dois estavam bem como nunca.

Tirou os sapatos enquanto Sousuke voltava a trancar a porta.

— Você quer um chá? — ofereceu Sousuke depois de tirar seus sapatos também.

— Então é aqui onde você mora, — disse Rin em vez de responder a pergunta que havia sido feita por seu anfitrião, contendo-se no último instante para não dizer “então é aqui onde que você _se escondeu de mim_ ”.

— Sim, é pequeno, mas para quem passou os últimos anos em dormitórios chega a ser grande.

— Tem razão. Eu estou morando em um alojamento novamente, às vezes a falta de privacidade é enervante, mas tirando isso, não tenho problemas.

— Privacidade... — repetiu em voz baixa.

O apartamento consistia de uma sala-cozinha, um banheiro e um quarto. Apenas o suficiente para um estudante solteiro. A decoração tinha mais traços do estilo ocidental, com um sofá pequeno, um rack com uma televisão, um bancada que separava os ambientes da cozinha e da sala, provavelmente, onde Sousuke fazia suas refeições quando estava em casa. Ficou imaginando-o ocupando todos os espaços que podia ver, cozinhando no fogão, abrindo a geladeira, sentado relaxado no sofá, sentado em uma das cadeiras da bancada. Podia sentia a presença dele emanando daquele espaço, como sentia do quarto que dividiram no dormitório do Samezuka.

Sousuke indicou que se sentasse no sofá. Rin obedeceu, mas Sousuke puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante dele, em vez de dividir o sofá.

— Então, Sousuke, o que você tem para me falar?

— Desde quando você ficou tão direto, Rin? — perguntou Sousuke.

— Aprendi com um amigo que isso pode ser uma virtude, — respondeu, fazendo Sousuke imaginar de qual amigo ele estava falando. Provavelmente era Rei, o rapaz de óculos que Rin ensinou a nadar os outros estilos além do borboleta, e quem o havia ajudado a reatar com Haruka e os outros. — Estou esperando.

Em vez de responder, Sousuke se levantou e foi buscar uma coisa em sua mochila. Aquilo estava deixando Rin impaciente. Sousuke voltou e sentou-se novamente.

— Aqui, — disse Sousuke entregando a medalha dourada que havia ganhado mais cedo. Rin a pegou sem entender o que aquilo significava, e o olhou interrogativamente. — Eu jurei para mim mesmo que só falaria com você quando tivesse algo a oferecer.

Rin a segurou e a rolou pelos dedos, era idêntica a sua medalha do nado borboleta. Depois olhou para Sousuke.

— Foi por isso que não estava retornando meus telefonemas?

— Eu não queria mais decepcionar você.

— Você nunca me decepcionou.

— Tem certeza? Nem quando eu disse que não nadaria o revezamento com você?

— Aquilo não me decepcionou. Eu apenas fiquei... abalado...

— Então, Rin, você me disse para continuar sonhando. E eu continuei.

— Foi uma ótima surpresa, mas eu ainda preferiria que você tivesse me dito antes.

— Vai continuar emburrado com isso? — Sousuke sabia que Rin estava certo por ter ficado magoado, afinal ele esteve preocupado esse tempo todo sem ter notícias dele, mas não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro. — Eu disse que queria ter algo para lhe oferecer.

— Você não faz ideia de como estou feliz que você tenha voltado a nadar, mas eu realmente não preciso disso! Eu só queria... — Rin se interrompeu ainda inseguro sobre o quanto poderia falar.

Estavam andando em círculos, como haviam feito a vida toda. Um correndo atrás do outro sem nunca se alcançarem. Já estavam cansados disso.

— Sousuke, naquele dia, no dormitório...

Antes que Rin terminasse de falar, Sousuke se inclinou para frente e envolveu a mão de Rin que segurava a medalha com a sua mão. Olhando-o nos olhos com uma intensidade que parecia arrebatar a alma.

— Rin, eu amo você.

O ruivo ficou sem reação ao ouvir uma declaração a queima-roupa. O rubor subiu rapidamente ao seu rosto, enquanto seus lábios se abriam de surpresa, mas sem emitir som algum.

Sousuke soltou uma leve risada nasal diante do estado petrificado de Rin.

— Bem, não foi a pior reação que eu imaginei, — depois deu um suspiro. — Por isso eu queria conversar em particular. Por isso eu não queria falar antes da sua prova. Por isso eu queria voltar dignamente à natação primeiro, não quero que você me aceite por pena ou por se sentir culpado. Você não precisa me dar uma resposta e eu não espero que as coisas mudem entre nós.

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Sousuke percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Rin, então a soltou e se levantou.

— Precisamos decidir o que vamos comer no jantar. Podemos sair para comer, ou podemos pedir para entregar. Posso preparar alguma coisa, mas isso demoraria um pouco. Você está com fome? — começou a falar como se a conversa em que estiveram até poucos instantes não fosse tão importante a ponto de mudar suas vidas.

Quando sentiu o calor da mão de Sousuke se afastar, aquilo finalmente fez Rin despertar. Ele não queria que Sousuke se afastasse, não queria que ele fosse para longe, onde não pudesse alcançá-lo. Sabia que ter o calor da mão dele sobre a sua era exatamente o que ele queria, o que quis durante muito tempo.

Rin se levantou num rompante e estendeu a mão alcançando e segurando a mão de Sousuke com força. Nunca mais deixaria que ele partisse.

— ...mou tanto?

— O quê? — Sousuke não pôde ouvir as palavras murmuradas de Rin, que estava de cabeça baixa.

— Por que demorou tanto?! — ele repetiu a plenos pulmões, agora, erguendo o rosto. — Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo...!

Sousuke se virou no mesmo instante e puxou Rin para os seus braços, envolvendo-o junto ao peito, uma mão entre as suas omoplatas e a outra com os dedos perdidos entre o cabelo liso e sedoso. Podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo de Rin, podia senti-lo retribuindo o abraço, agarrando o tecido da sua jaqueta, o rosto enterrado na curva do seu pescoço.

— Desculpe fazer você esperar, — disse Sousuke com um sorriso bobo no rosto, seu hálito soprando os fios finos do cabelo de Rin.

Podia perceber que Rin estava chorando, mas não poderia culpá-lo, o próprio Sousuke sentia os olhos umedecerem com as lágrimas que brotavam da sua felicidade, e que finalmente escaparam, rolando por seu rosto. Rin continuava agarrado a ele, sentindo seus braços envolvendo-o.

— Eu também amo você, — disse Rin com a voz embargada.

Sousuke o afastou o suficiente para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. Rin tocou o caminho marcado pelas lágrimas no rosto de Sousuke com a ponta dos dedos, vendo cada detalhe de seu rosto como se fosse a primeira vez, os dedos desenhando a linha do maxilar suavemente até chegar ao queixo, e depois subir aos lábios. Sua boca se abriu levemente, em um movimento delicado, ergueu o rosto, então Sousuke se inclinou e o beijou pela segunda vez. Os lábios se tocaram ternamente, primeiro, apenas o toque, e como se através dele lhes fosse soprada a vida, animaram-se em uma sútil agitação. Lábios sobre lábios, o hálito, a respiração, os batimentos que retumbavam em seus ouvidos, os braços que envolviam e as mãos que tocavam. Mais um beijo no lábio inferior, e a língua invadiu sua boca, cuidadosamente, tocando sua língua, acariciando-a. Foi só então que Rin percebeu que havia fechado os olhos, preso naquele encanto, arrebatado e absolutamente feliz.

O beijo terminou naturalmente em um sorriso que eles sorriram juntos. Ainda haveria o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto beijo, até que fosse difícil contá-los. Entre eles, a conversa, a escolha do que comer no jantar, mais risadas e mais beijos.

Kisumi estava certo, por que eles haviam demorado tanto para se acertarem? De um momento pra outro aquilo se tornou apenas uma lembrança distante e amarga do tempo que tinham perdido. Mas isso não importava, o que importava era o tempo que eles teriam juntos daqui para frente. Do sonho perdido que havia reencontrado, de terem seu futuro juntos.


	9. Segredos

A única vez, até então, que Makoto havia precisado guardar um segredo de Haruka tinha sido quando tentou esconder seus próprios sentimentos durante sua infância e pré-adolescência. Não que fosse de todo segredo, dado o modo como sempre cercava o amigo de cuidados, que era uma pungente demonstração de seu afeto. A extensão dessa afeição era o que ele tentava cobrir com um manto cheio de buracos.

O segundo segredo que ele havia tentado guardar fora sua volta à natação competitiva, não que houvesse necessidade disso, mas Makoto ainda estava muito inseguro sobre seus limites como nadador. Era verdade que havia dito a Haruka que sentia que ele mesmo não havia sido feito para ser um atleta profissional, mas deixar de fato a natação havia sido mais difícil do que imaginou. No final do colegial, enquanto Haruka continuava treinando no clube para manter a forma física, Makoto precisou se concentrar nos estudos para o vestibular. Era triste não poder acompanhar Haruka, apesar de o namorado ter tentado ficar do seu lado e apoiá-lo tanto quanto fosse possível.

Por muito tempo teve medo da água, medo do que se escondia dentro dela, mas havia superado esse temor graças aos seus amigos. Quando criança, Makoto estava tentando se especializar no _crawl_ e no nado de peito quando Rin o chamou para o revezamento. A ideia inicial era que ele ficasse com o nado de peito e que encontrariam outra pessoa para o nado de costas. No entanto, Nagisa estava se saindo muito bem com aquele estilo e Makoto passou o treinar o nado de costas.

Enquanto nadava, Makoto só conseguia ver o fundo da piscina, e logo sua mente começava a lhe pregar peças. Ele via um vulto negro no fundo da água perseguindo-o, então, Makoto nadava unicamente para fugir dessa ameaça submersa. Foi só quando passou mais tempo treinando o nado de costas que percebeu como podia ver o lado de fora mesmo estando dentro da água. Imaginava o céu acima dele, além do teto do ginásio, podia ver um azul infinito com nuvens graciosas flutuando por ele.

Não era de forma alguma que Makoto odiasse a água, seria impossível para ele odiar algo que Haruka amava tanto. Makoto gostava da sensação de estar dentro da água, de deslizar por ela, e durante o revezamento, ficou totalmente cativado por poder sentir Haruka próximo dele. Um sentimento tão íntimo, os dois juntos dentro da água, a presença de Haruka o envolvia. E havia as presenças de Rin e Nagisa, como uma luz a afastar as sombras, quente e protetora. Sentia o carinho dos amigos. Era por isso que havia sido tão especial aquele revezamento, por ter lhe ensinado tanto sobre amizade, companheirismo, natação e sobre si mesmo.

Makoto queria ajudar outras crianças a descobrirem os encantos que a água tinha, mas isso não o impedia de sentir falta da presença desse sentimento em sua vida, de estar na água, nadar com todo o seu poder e não estar sozinho. Quando Kisumi o convidou para entrar para o clube de basquete, ele viu que Kisumi estava certo: o tipo de fascínio que Kisumi tinha pelo basquete era o mesmo que Makoto tinha pela natação. Então, timidamente, tentou visitar o clube de natação, e era ainda mais incrível do que o treino que havia visto no Instituto Samezuka.

— Está interessando? — perguntou um homem com uma prancheta na mão e que havia se aproximado sem que Makoto percebesse.

— Ah, sim! Queria ver como era o treino de um clube universitário.

— Você não me é estranho... É calouro? — disse ele demonstrando um interesse inesperado.

— Sim, senhor.

— Onde estudava?

— No Colégio Iwatobi, em uma cidade pequena no litoral...

— Ah, eu conheço! Havia um nadador que se destacava, era... Nanase-san, não é?

— Sim! Nanase Haruka, — confirmou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Você estava no revezamento, não é? No campeonato nacional.

— Sim! Eu estava! — Makoto ficou feliz por ter sido reconhecido.

— Você... não está nadando? — perguntou o homem, incerto.

Makoto foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, e seu sorriso desbotou no mesmo instante.

— Bem, não.

— Mas ainda está interessado. — E aquela não foi uma pergunta.

Makoto não soube como reagir àquela afirmação, não naquele momento. Mas aquele foi seu primeiro passo e quando conheceu seu futuro treinador.

Certa vez, quando Haruka o visitou, quase o surpreendeu com sua bolsa de treino. Entrou em pânico escondendo-a atrás do próprio corpo, ainda parado na porta de entrada do seu próprio apartamento, depois a jogando dentro do guarda roupa enquanto Haruka estava distraído na cozinha. Sentiu-se culpado por esconder algo do namorado, e cada vez que recusava sua presença nas competições, incluindo na manhã daquele mesmo dia. Não poderia faltar ao treino estando em período de teste. Sentia a decepção de Haruka, mesmo que ele tentasse não demonstrar.

Makoto ia contando tudo isso para Haruka no caminho para estação de metrô, depois que todos se despediram. Rin e Sousuke haviam feito o mesmo percurso, mas propositalmente, as duas duplas saíram separadas. Sousuke e Rin tinham muito que conversar, assim como Makoto e Haruka.

— Vamos para minha casa, — disse Haruka quando chegaram à estação, o que fez Makoto olhar para ele com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas. — Tem algo que você queira comer? Podemos passar no mercado no caminho.

— Você não prefere ir a um restaurante?

Haruka olhou fixamente para Makoto por alguns instantes antes de responder com outra pergunta:

— Você não quer comer na minha casa?

— Não é isso. Só achei que você ia querer comemorar. A sua medalha, sabe?

Hakura desviou o olhar, franziu o cenho contrariado.

— Temos a sua para comemorar também, é por isso que eu queria ir para casa e fazer algo que você gosta, — resmungou, e mesmo com o rosto virado, era possível ver que ele estava corado.

— É sério, Haru? — respondeu Makoto um pouco alto demais, segurando Haruka pelos ombros.

Algumas pessoas que passavam olharam rapidamente, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. Essa era uma das vantagens de uma cidade grande, ninguém gastaria o próprio tempo para cuidar da vida deles.

Haruka ruborizou ainda mais e a vontade de Makoto era abraçá-lo, envolvê-lo em seus braços e mantê-lo assim para sempre.

— Então, você não quer ir? — perguntou Haruka em vez de responder a pergunta de Makoto.

— Quero sim! É claro que quero!

No metrô, os dois se sentaram lado a lado, seus ombros se tocando discretamente. Makoto voltou a falar depois de uns momentos de quietude, sua voz baixa e cheia de pesar.

— Me desculpa, Haru.

— Por que está se desculpando?

— Quando nós viemos para Tokyo, eu disse que iria assistir todas as suas competições, mas não consegui ir a nenhuma.

— Você foi hoje. E eu sei que você estava assistindo.

— Então... Você já sabia?

— Não, mas de algum modo eu senti. E acho que essa valeu por todas.

Makoto abriu um sorriso incrível, contagiante, e Haruka também sorriu.

Logo chegaram à estação próxima à casa de Haruka. No mercado, decidiram juntos o que preparar enquanto recolhiam os ingredientes necessários. Dividiram as sacolas e seguiram pelo resto do caminho. Lembrava muito quando voltavam para casa depois da aula, ou das atividades do clube em Iwatobi, andando pela orla, Haruka sempre ficava mais próximo do mar do que Makoto. Makoto achava que Haruka escolhia essa posição porque queria estar perto da água, só percebeu depois de um tempo, em um dia que voltavam ao entardecer já na penumbra do crepúsculo, que talvez Haruka quisesse protegê-lo do mar. Os dois estavam sempre cuidando um do outro, pensando um no outro, já fazia parte de quem eles eram.

Entrar no apartamento de Haruka era como se voltasse para aqueles dias. Estava organizada exatamente como a casa de seus pais, ou sua antiga casa, mesmo que de modo geral elas não fossem nada parecidas. Havia algo na atmosfera que parecia não pertencer à Tokyo, mas apenas a Haruka. Não importa onde estivesse, Haru continuaria sendo Haru. O chinelo de Makoto estava na porta-sapatos que ficava no _genkan_ , esperando por sua chegada.

— Haru, o que posso fazer para ajudar? — perguntou Makoto enquanto esvaziavam as sacolas de compras.

— Você não precisa...

— Mas eu quero, — insistiu com aqueles olhos brilhantes de filhotinho, e não restava nada para Haruka fazer a não ser aceitar.

Makoto tinha certa consternação por não estarem dividindo um apartamento em Tokyo, mas a verdade é que os pais deles ainda não sabiam da relação que os dois tinham, embora Makoto tivesse a impressão que os seus pais, pelo menos, desconfiassem. Se morassem juntos, poderiam passar mais tempo na companhia um do outro, não voltariam para um apartamento vazio no final de cada dia, e mesmo que, eventualmente, um ou o outro estivesse viajando para alguma competição, aquele ainda seria o lar deles, ou melhor, um espaço simbólico para onde retornar, porque o verdadeiro lar de Makoto era Haru, e o de Haru era Makoto, e o lar de um estava onde o outro estivesse. Então, na situação atual, eles pareciam morar em um lugar ao qual não pertenciam.

Contariam sobre a real natureza do relacionamento deles aos seus pais quando fossem independentes, maiores de idade, _adultos_. Essa era a decisão que haviam tomado há muito tempo. Como será que os pais de Haruka reagiriam ao descobrirem que seu único filho era gay?

Colocaram o jantar pronto sobre a pequena mesa que ficava na sala de Haruka, onde se sentaram um de cada lado, naquele clima doméstico e aconchegante que já eram acostumados. Fizeram uma celebração particular, saboreando o jantar simples, mas especial. Brindaram com chá mesmo, porque nenhum dos dois bebia, e como sempre, eles pareciam um casal antigo como de fato eram.

Diferente do apartamento de Makoto, o de Haruka era no estilo oriental, com a mesa baixa na sala, o _tatame_ cobrindo o chão da sala e do quarto onde Haruka estendeu dois _futons_ , um ao lado do outro, enquanto Makoto estava no banho. Depois que os dois estavam de banho tomado, continuaram conversando no quarto, mas o dia havia sido longo e estavam cansados. Logo o sono veio de mansinho, um bocejo e depois outro. Haruka desligou a luz. Deitados no quarto escuro, parecia que o tempo não havia passado, que ainda eram crianças e Makoto havia ido passar a noite na casa de Haruka. Naquela época, na tenra idade, 19 anos parecia uma idade tão madura, mas eles continuavam sendo eles mesmos, aquelas crianças que cresceram juntas e se amavam desde sempre.

Makoto bocejou mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos, o coração leve por finalmente ter Haruka sabendo o que ele esteve fazendo escondido dele. Não gostou daquela sensação de guardar segredos do namorado, e o peso dos momentos que o deixou triste não passava. Um dia o recompensaria por isso, de algum modo. Sua mente divagava.

— Eu senti falta de nadar, muito mais do que achei que sentiria, — disse Makoto num desabafo, a mente turva pelo sono e sem nem saber se Haruka ainda ouvia. — Eu estou feliz agora.

— Eu também estou feliz, Makoto, — respondeu Haruka suavemente. — Pela sua felicidade e pela minha.

Haruka havia respeitado a decisão de Makoto de deixar a natação, mas a sua volta o deixou indescritivelmente feliz.

— Fiquei muito feliz por você ter voltado a nadar, — disse Haruka baixinho.

— Queria ter contado para você no momento em que entrei no clube, mas tive medo de não conseguir continuar.

— Makoto, você é forte. Mais forte do que imagina.

— Não, eu não sou. Se consigo ser forte, é porque você está comigo.

Haruka virou o rosto para olhá-lo, mesmo no escuro, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era o contorno do perfil de Makoto. Ele devia estar sonolento, falando sem perceber. Talvez ele nem se lembrasse do que tinha dito pela manhã. A respiração de Makoto ficou mais calma, devia ter adormecido, finalmente. Haruka virou o corpo de frente para ele, para continuar olhando-o em meio a penumbra do quarto, a única fonte de luz era o luar que se infiltrava pelas cortinas finas.

Os dois estavam deitados sobre _futons_ separados, mas estando um do lado do outro parecia uma “cama” de casal, bastou Haruka estender o braço para conseguir tocá-lo. Makoto tinha o sono pesado, confiando nisso, Haruka tentou tocar o rosto dele com as costas dos dedos, fazendo um carinho suave.

Makoto sempre fora uma pessoa tão independente, mas que superestimava Haruka. Como não via que todas as pessoas tinham seus próprios fantasmas como ele? Que quem estaria perdido se estivesse sozinho era Haruka e não ele? Antes de começarem a namorar, Haruka teve muito medo que sua presença problemática não fosse mais bem-vinda na vida de Makoto. Enquanto Makoto guardava seu amor em segredo, Haruka guardava o medo de perdê-lo.

Agora, Makoto estava ali com ele, podia senti-lo com seus dedos, podia ouvir sua respiração bem perto de si.

— Hum... Haru?

Haruka ficou surpreso por Makoto ainda estar acordado.

— Makoto... — respondeu baixinho.

— Vem, — chamou Makoto, levantando o lençol que cobria seu corpo, convidado Haruka para seus braços. — Eu quero dormir com você.

Haruka se aproximou e se aconchegou bem perto. A cabeça apoiada em um dos braços dele, o outro o envolveu depois de passar por seus cabelos em um carinho. Um beijo foi depositado no topo de sua cabeça. A mão de Haruka descansava no pescoço de Makoto, fazendo carícias com o polegar. Poderia adormecer assim, e quantas vezes já não haviam adormecido antes. Voltou o rosto para Makoto, a ponta do seu nariz tocando a linha do maxilar dele, Makoto também voltou seu rosto para ele e suas testas se tocaram. Seus hálitos colidindo.

Os lábios de Makoto procuraram os de Haruka, leves, macios, carinhosos. Sorvendo seu doce respirar de pouco em pouco.

— Você não estava como sono? — sussurrou Haruka sobre sua boca.

— Apenas um beijo... — respondeu Makoto, beijando-o novamente.

— Um...?

— Só mais um...

— Será que você está sendo tão inocente?

— Será...?

— Eu acho que não.

— E você?

— Eu?

— Sim, você.

— Hum, não sei.

Os beijos continuaram doces. Beijos e mais beijos. Toques de sensualidade, intensos.

Haruka se aproximou mais, uma das mãos sobre o peito de Makoto. Realmente foi um tolo por não desconfiar, estando Makoto com aquele físico, adquirindo a estrutura de um atleta de alto nível. A outra mão estava no rosto dele, gostava tanto de sentir as linhas de seu rosto.

Makoto o abraçava como teve vontade de fazer tantas vezes naquele dia, mas nem sempre isso tinha a ver com desejo.

Os beijos continuaram, beijos trocados no escuro do quarto, às vezes Makoto deixava escapar uma risada entre os beijos, com aquela alegria que não cabia em si.

— Hum... espera... — disse Haruka depois de um tempo, afastando-se. Então, ele tirou a camiseta do pijama, e puxou a de Makoto para que ele tirasse a dele também.

No escuro, as sensações eram um pouco diferentes. Haruka mapeava o corpo de Makoto com o tato, reconhecendo cada detalhe. As pernas entrelaçadas. Cobriu o corpo de Makoto com o seu, era fácil ficar deitado sobre seu peito, sentindo-o respirar, sentindo seu coração pulsar. Sentia as mãos de Makoto sobre suas costas e isso era incrível. Sentou-se sobre o quadril dele e as mãos de Makoto vieram subindo por suas coxas, pela barra da bermuda que ainda vestia, passando pelo abdômen até o peito, então o pescoço, até chegar finalmente ao rosto, segurando-o com ambas as mãos. Eles podiam ver um ao outro no escuro, podiam atravessar a escuridão. Makoto guiou o rosto dele para o seu, mostrando o caminho para seus lábios, para consumi-lo com seus beijos.

Tinham que se livrar das roupas e pegar as coisas que Haruka tinha escondido sob o _futon_ , o lubrificante e os preservativos.

Haruka voltou a deitar sobre o peito de Makoto, e ele o preparou com os dedos enquanto se beijavam. O movimento do quadril de Haruka friccionava suas ereções que ficavam quentes entre o baixo ventre dos dois, e antes que ficassem molhados demais, Haruka os cobriu com os preservativos. Estava pronto para cavalgar Makoto. Queria ser penetrado, ser preenchido. Sentiu deslizando-o para dentro de si, depois de guia-lo com as próprias mãos, enquanto as de Makoto estavam pousadas sobre suas coxas, sem forçar o movimento, apenas o acompanhando. Quando Haruka passou a se mover sobre ele, as mãos de Makoto foram para o quadril, para as nádegas, sentindo-o, ajudando-o a se mover, a controlar seu peso sem forçar muito suas pernas, a deslizar até Haruka perder o controle, suas mãos agora espalmadas sobre o peito de Makoto, cada estocada era um choque de deleite, atingindo sua próstata e fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Podia sentir o pênis de Makoto ficando mais grosso e mais duro enquanto se aproximava do orgasmo, isso foi suficiente para fazer Haruka gozar, mas não parou de se mover, mesmo sensível. Mordeu o lábio para não gemer alto. Makoto estremeceu, seus dedos apertaram sua pele.

Será que se morassem juntos eles poderiam fazer amor todos os dias? Foi o que passou pela mente de Haruka enquanto desabava sobre o peito ofegante de Makoto. E foi o que pensou Makoto enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo cabelo macio de Haruka. Eles esperavam que sim, sem vontade de serem racionais sobre treinos e estudos. Não naquele instante, não no escuro, não quando estavam abraçados.

— Haru, sabe o quanto eu te amo? — sussurrou Makoto como quem conta um segredo. — Te amo tanto que transborda de mim.

— Eu sei. Eu também te amo assim.

Sussurrou de volta Haruka antes de voltarem a se beijar.


	10. Idas e voltas

O mergulho partiu do bloco de largada. O barulho da água era o único som naquela parte da escola vazia. O corpo aterrissou na água, ganhando impulso com as pernadas de golfinho.

O estilo era o borboleta. Os braços se projetavam sobre a água, o tronco impulsionado para cima descrevia um bonito desenho com o ondular que descia, percorrendo os quadris e as pernas, chegando até os pés. Voando dentro da água, atravessando a piscina. As duas mãos tocaram a parede ao mesmo tempo, então, com um giro se projetou sob a água.

Uma nuvem tremia no céu azul com o ondular da água, sua forma incerta ganhando contornos mais definidos enquanto a superfície se aproximava, dando início às braçadas do nado de costas. O ritmo era fluido, mas rápido, o corpo deitado em um leito de água em movimento. Deslizando. Uma mão tocou a parede, e o corpo afundou para a segunda volta, fazendo um _flip_ de costas, os pés chutaram a parede tomando propulsão e emergindo para o terceiro estilo.

Uma braçada e uma pernada. Respirar. O nado de peito era o estilo que tinha mais dificuldade, por ser tecnicamente mais lento, havia um nervosismo que bagunçava o seu ritmo, e a tentativa de usar força bruta só acelerava o cansaço. Seus pulmões começavam a arder, exigindo mais ar. Tentava esticar mais os braços, chutar a água com mais força, mas isso não parecia surtir efeito. Não podia se esgotar, precisava se lembrar disso, ainda havia mais uma volta. Finalmente tocou a parede com as duas mãos, fez um _flip_ e dardejou rumo à última volta.

As pernas cansadas não deixaram de fazer uma pernada vigorosa, ganhando vários metros antes de romper a superfície mais uma vez. Aquele era o momento de dar tudo de si, acelerando com as braçadas do _crawl_. Atravessando a piscina em alta velocidade, cortando a água como se ela mesma lhe abrisse passagem. No último fôlego, na última braçada, a mão se estendendo rumo à chegada, para tomá-la, agarrá-la entre os dedos.

— Então, como foi? — perguntou de forma afoita depois de tirar os óculos de proteção e a touca.

— Hum, o tempo total está dentro da sua média, mas o _bure_ ainda está meio bagunçado, — respondeu enquanto olhava para o cronômetro e os tempos que havia anotado em uma prancheta.

— Vou fazer mais uma volta, — disse, colocando as duas mãos na borda da piscina para erguer seu corpo para fora, mas seus braços fraquejaram.

— Não vai, não. Já foram quantas voltas? Você precisa descansar, além disso, prometemos aos _senpais_ que iríamos embora antes que escurecesse.

Dentro da piscina estava Asaba Shun, a única nadadora do Clube de Natação do Colégio Iwatobi. Mesmo fazendo bico, emburrada, isso não deixava seu belo rosto desagradável. Sem a touca, sua franja molhada estava grudada sobre a testa, caindo sobre os olhos castanhos claros. Ela batia os cílios, contrariada, em uma atitude mimada que só tinha com seu irmão gêmeo, Sakuya, que era o novo gerente do clube.

— Saki-chan, seu chato, — ela resmungou ainda dentro da água.

Sakuya estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair, mas ela o ignorou.

— Só vou com uma condição.

Sakuya ainda estava com a mão estendida, e estreitou os olhos, sabendo o que estava por vir, mas perguntou mesmo assim.

— O que seria?

— 100m _free_!

— Shun-chan, eu não trouxe meu calção, — respondeu depois de um suspiro.

— Mas eu trouxe! Está lá na minha bolsa, — disse ela triunfante.

Os dois se encararam por um instante. Não tinha como Sakuya negar um pedido daqueles olhos brilhantes cheios de empolgação.

— Está bem, — respondeu resignado — mas você vai descansar enquanto me troco.

— Combinado! — finalmente, ela segurou a mão dele que a içou para fora sem muito esforço.

* * *

Kamiya Hikari caminhava devagar e com a cabeça abaixada, as costas quase curvadas, enquanto olhava atentamente o chão, tentando encontrar algum sinal, algum brilho que tivesse a forma aproximada do seu objeto perdido.

Havia notado, já perto da estação, que o _pierce_ que usava na orelha direita não estava lá. Imediatamente passou a refazer o caminho que havia feito da escola, na esperança de que tivesse caído e ainda pudesse ser encontrado. Tinha a vaga lembrança de que ainda estava com ele antes do treino. O acessório tinha valor sentimental, havia sido um presente.

Não conseguia se lembrar se havia colocado o _pierce_ depois do treino. Talvez estivesse na sala do clube.

Deu um suspiro de alívio ao encontrar o acessório caído perto dos armários. Foi logo depois de apanhá-lo que Hikari ouviu o barulho de algo caindo na água. Só então percebeu que ainda havia duas bolsas nos armários.

Ouviu Nagisa dizendo mais cedo que ele e Rei não poderiam ficar até tarde. Devia ser algum dos calouros.

Movido pela curiosidade, Hikari saiu para a piscina em tempo de ver dois nadadores fazendo a virada e retomando as braçadas do _crawl_. Era fácil identificar que um deles era Shun, mas não conseguia identificar a outra pessoa. O nado dele era tão bonito quanto o dela, e nadavam quase em sincronia. Não dava para saber qual deles chegaria primeiro. Devia conseguir identificar o garoto pelo seu modo de nadar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de alguém no clube que nadasse daquele jeito. Os braços longos impulsionando o corpo esguio. Ele era alto, provavelmente mais alto do que Shun, que era bem alta para uma garota, e na verdade, mais alta do que vários dos garotos do clube. Seus olhos se perderam no movimento das omoplatas dele. Havia algo de especial no modo dele nadar. Talvez fosse a fluidez dos movimentos. Desejou ver o rosto dele, saber quem era o dono daquelas braçadas.

Quando estavam se aproximado da chegada, Shun começou a tomar a dianteira, acelerando. Quando ela chegou à borda da piscina havia tomado uma boa distância dele.

— Você está ficando fora de forma, — Shun ralhou assim que ele chegou ao final da corrida.

O garoto riu meio sem fôlego. Tirou os óculos de proteção e a touca em um único movimento, e quando subiu, sentando-se na borda da piscina, Hikari ficou surpreso em ver que era o irmão gêmeo de Shun. Era por isso que não reconheceu o nadador, ele nunca havia visto Sakuya nadar.

Hikari ficou parado sem notar que estava encarando Sakuya, até Shun perceber que ele estava ali.

— Ah, Kamiya-kun, achei que você já tivesse ido embora.

— Eu fui, mas tive que voltar no meio do caminho, porque esqueci uma coisa, — depois, voltou sua atenção a Sakuya. — Eu não sabia que Asaba-kun nadava.

— Nós dois nadamos juntos desde pequenos, — disse Shun com um sorriso.

— E por que você não nada no clube? O seu nado é lindo!

Sakuya ficou visivelmente desconfortável.

— Eu não nado mais. Não sou muito rápido, — disse ele com um sorriso como se estivesse se desculpando. — Shun-chan, nós temos que ir, está ficando tarde.

Shun não respondeu, mas saiu da água. Sakuya se retirou para o chuveiro depois de um gesto de cabeça. Hikari o seguiu com os olhos sem conseguir pensar em nada que o fizesse permanecer por mais tempo.

— Desculpe o meu irmão, Kamiya-kun. Eu que insisti para que ele nadasse comigo, — disse Shun, justificando a atitude do irmão, e também se retirou.

* * *

Depois do dia em que viu Sakuya nadando, Hikari passou a prestar mais atenção ao rapaz. Ele era naturalmente discreto, mesmo que sua beleza chamasse a atenção. Sakuya era alto e esguio, fazia um belo par com sua irmã, tendo os mesmos cabelos castanhos e os olhos claros que ela. Mas enquanto os cabelos de Shun eram lisos, os de Sakuya eram levemente ondulados. Ela tinha uma beleza exuberante, e ele, uma beleza delicada e elegante.

Gou passava instruções a Sakuya enquanto todos se aqueciam para começar o treino. Shun perguntou algo a Rei, e Hikari percebeu que Nagisa os observava de longe.

Depois que Rei se afastou, Hikari aproveitou para se aproximar de Shun enquanto ainda alongava os braços. Shun era uma garota fácil de conversar, espontânea e direta. Sakuya era gentil, mas reservado.

Shun treinava com mais afinco do que qualquer um dos novatos, ela era a única que conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dos _senpais_ , que já eram terceiranistas. Enquanto Sakuya pairava pelos arredores, prestativo, mas quase imperceptível.

Logo, Hikari descobriu a razão por Shun treinar tanto, o objetivo dela era participar do medley individual.

— Ah, queria que Nanase-san e Tachibana-san ainda estivessem aqui, — suspirou certa vez. — Seria ótimo vê-los nadar! E seria muito enriquecedor!

— Você os conhece? — perguntou Hikari.

— Não pessoalmente. Mas você deve ter ouvido falar sobre eles, né?

— Sim. Acho que todos estão aqui por causa deles e do Ryugazaki-senpai e do Hazuki-senpai.

— Exatamente, — Shun concordou com um sorriso.

— Queria ter podido treinar com eles. Um ou dois anos de diferença é uma coisa brutal com a nossa idade, né?

— Mm-huh, — Hikari concordou com um resmungo.

— Ryugazaki-senpai é incrível! Ele aperfeiçoou meu ângulo de entrada e melhorou muito a minha largada! Também me deu uns conselhos sobre o meu _batta_! Mas o que eu tenho mais dificuldade é o _bure_. Não sei como todo mundo fala que é um estilo fácil! Às vezes, parece que nem consigo sair do lugar!

— Você não devia estar falando isso se quer disputar o _konme_ [forma reduzida de _kojin medley_ , medley individual, prova em que um único atleta nada os quatro estilos na ordem: borboleta, costas, peito e livre].

— Eu sei, — ela respondeu com um resmungo.

Naquele momento, estavam começando a tomada de tempo do nado de peito e a primeira leva se encaminhava para os blocos de largada. Nagisa estava na raia cinco, uma das raias nobres.

Shun voltou sua atenção ao seu _senpai_ , observando cada movimento dele. Hikari ficava entre assistir ao nado de Nagisa e as reações de Shun que vibrava a cada braçada. O fascínio que ela tinha por ele era indisfarçado.

— Você está interessada no Hazuki-senpai? — ele perguntou de modo que apenas ela ouvisse.

— É claro que sim! — ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos dele.

Hikari arregalou os olhos de surpresa, não esperava uma resposta tão direta.

Na piscina, Nagisa havia acabado de fazer a volta para a segunda metade da corrida, com uma boa vantagem sobre seus _kouhais_.

— A segunda parte é a melhor! — exclamou Shun, maravilhada. — Olhe as braçadas do Hazuki-senpai! Elas ficam ainda mais longas na segunda metade, como se ele conseguisse esticar ainda mais os braços!

Hikari ficou observando o final da corrida. Não era de se estranhar que Nagisa tivesse se classificado para na prova individual do campeonato regional, sem contar o nacional com o revezamento.

— Eu queria nadar o _bure_ como o Hazuki-senpai, — disse Shun com um suspiro.

 _Então é esse o interesse que você tem por ele?_ Hikari quis perguntar, mas se limitou a rir de sua própria precipitação.

— Você já tentou pedir alguns conselhos para ele?

— Eu queria, mas de algum modo, sinto que esse não é um bom momento.

Hikari não entendeu o que Shun queria dizer, mas não teve tempo para perguntar.

— Segundo grupo, em seus lugares! — chamou Gou depois de soar o apito.

* * *

— O que você quis dizer ontem no treino? Sobre esse não ser um bom momento para pedir conselhos do Hazuki-senpai? — Hikari perguntou para Shun no dia seguinte antes da aula.

— Hum, — Shun parecia escolher as palavras. — Achei o clima um pouco carregado sabe? Talvez o Hazuki-senpai esteja preocupado com alguma coisa.

Apesar de parecer um pouco avoada, Shun era observadora, afinal.

— Entendo. Será alguma coisa com o Ryugazaki-senpai?

— Eh? Por que seria?

— É só um palpite, — respondeu Hikari se esquivando.

— Será que eles brigaram?! — perguntou Shun aflita.

— Quem brigou? — perguntou Sakuya, se aproximando dos dois.

— Ninguém brigou, eu espero.

Sakuya não entendeu a resposta, mas deixou estar.

— Vocês vão fazer treino extra hoje? — Hikari perguntou aos irmãos.

— Eu gostaria, — respondeu Shun. — Talvez os _senpais_ fiquem também. Logo devemos começar os treinos focados para o torneio municipal.

— E você, Asaba-kun?

— Provavelmente.

 _Por que o interesse?_ Sakuya quis perguntar, mas não deu voz ao seu pensamento.

— Eu vou perguntar aos _senpais_ sobre o treino, — disse Shun animada, antes de se afastar.

Sakuya fez menção de seguir a irmã, mas foi parado pela mão de Hikari em seu braço.

— Você vai nadar hoje? — ele perguntou.

— Não.

— Eu quero nadar com você.

Seu coração disparou ao ouviu a declaração inesperada, e Sakuya se viu incapaz de formular uma resposta. Entreabriu os lábios, mas sua voz não saiu. Hikari sorriu suavemente antes de soltar seu braço e seguir em direção a Shun e os _senpais_.

No final, todos fizeram um treino prolongado, mas Sakuya não nadou.

Ele conseguia sentir o olhar de Hikari sobre si, enquanto auxiliava o treino dos outros alunos. Era como se Hikari estivesse esperando alguma coisa dele, mas Sakuya fingia naturalidade, fingia não ter ouvido aquela frase. Não conseguia entender porque aquilo havia mexido com ele, tentava negar que estivesse, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo o havia abalado. Não conseguia erguer os olhos para Hikari, na verdade, praticamente o evitou durante a tarde inteira. Não que isso o incomodasse, simplesmente não conseguia lidar com esse tipo de atenção.

Em um canto de sua mente, imaginou como seria nadar com Hikari. Como seria nadar com o garoto de estilo dinâmico e versátil, até um pouco agressivo, e que combinava com sua aparência exótica. A argola na orelha direita e o cabelo escuro caindo sobre os olhos verdes vibrantes contrastavam com os adolescentes de aparência comum que predominavam na escola, mas a gentileza no seu tom de voz também combinava com a elegância de suas braçadas.

— Asaba-kun.

Sakuya saltou como um gato assustado ao ter seus pensamentos interrompidos justamente por aquele em quem pensava.

— S-Sim?

— Desculpe-me se o deixei desconfortável com o que disse mais cedo. Você já havia dito que não nadava mais, mas eu pensei que...

— Não, isso não me deixou desconfortável, — ele interrompeu.

Hikari pareceu surpreso, e então, ele sorriu. Um sorriso tímido e doce.

— Não?

— Não.

A expressão de Sakuya relaxou e ele sentiu que um sorriso também tomou seus lábios.

— Hum, então você vai nadar comigo? — Hikari perguntou hesitante.

— Sim, mas quando não tiver tantas pessoas aqui.

— Depois do treino?

Sakuya assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

Obviamente, Shun também ficou depois do treino para a disputa de Hikari com seu irmão. Ela estava, no mínimo, intrigada em como Hikari havia conseguido convencer Sakuya a nadar.

Em pé ao lado da piscina, ela marcaria o começo da corrida deles. Fazia tempo que ela havia assistido o irmão a nadar, e ela sentia falta disso. Embora tivessem aprendido a nadar juntos, eles tinham estilos diferentes, assim como suas personalidades.

Sakuya se alongava perto da piscina, mostrando sua flexibilidade, seu corpo era como uma vara que poderia ser curvada sem se quebrar. Durante o aquecimento, Sakuya se concentrava, o olhar focado, a expressão determinada. Shun gostava de ver como o irmão mudava quando estava prestes a entrar em uma prova, e agora, ele parecia levar essa disputa com Hikari mais a sério do que um simples treino.

* * *

Os dois garotos subiram nos blocos de largada. Nenhum deles se atreveu a olhar para o lado, mas era impossível sentir qualquer outra coisa além da presença um do outro. Sakuya sentia um frio no estômago antes de nadar que há tempos não sentia, uma sensação que se condensava perto do seu centro de massa, o ponto que disparou ao sinal de largada. Ao pular na água era como se estivesse mergulhando na existência de Hikari, a água o envolveu e com ela pôde sentir Hikari em cada ínfimo pedaço de seu corpo. Sentia-o sobre sua pele, nas pontas de seus dedos, percorrendo suas veias, infiltrando-se por seus músculos. Tudo era apenas Hikari.

Tocou na parede da piscina, ainda elétrico pela adrenalina. Saindo do transe lentamente enquanto ofegava, aquela presença o deixava como o ar que saia de seus pulmões.

Silêncio.

Tirou a touca e os óculos, e só então se lembrou de que sua irmã também estava ali.

Shun estava atônita ao lado da piscina, com o cronômetro ainda em punho.

— Eu nunca vi você nadar assim.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Então, olhou para o lado, e viu que Hikari sorria.

— Isso foi incrível!

* * *

— Hum... Eu não sei como dizer isso... é que... eu não queria que meu irmão fosse gerente do clube.

— O quê?! — perguntaram Rei e Gou em uníssono.

— O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Rei, depois de um momento de silêncio. — Você quer que ele deixe o clube?

— Não! Por favor, não me entendam mal! Eu não quero que ele deixe o clube! O que quero é pedir a ajuda de vocês a convencê-lo a voltar a nadar.

Rei e Gou trocaram olhares.

— E você pode nos dizer por que ele parou e por que você quer que ele volte? —questionou Rei.

— Eu não sei por que ele parou — respondeu Shun. — Mas quando entramos no colegial ele disse que não nadaria mais, mas eu sei que ele ainda ama a natação!

Shun havia passado horas ponderando antes de tomar a decisão de falar com seus _senpais_. Ela havia respeitado a decisão do irmão de deixar a natação, por mais que aquilo lhe doesse, mas ao vê-lo nadando com Hikari de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto antes a fez pensar que talvez ele houvesse se precipitado em parar. Mas agora ele evitava o assunto ainda mais do que antes. Sempre que ela tentava tocar nesse ponto, ele se esquivava.

— Há alguns dias, meu irmão nadou contra o Kamiya-kun. E de algum modo foi... diferente. Agora, ele não quer falar sobre isso, nem comigo, nem com o Kamiya-kun. — Shun fez uma pausa. — _“O objetivo desse clube é treinar o nosso corpo e a nossa mente através da natação e melhorar a experiência estudantil”,_ — ela recitou — lembro de que li isso na descrição do clube e acredito que isso se aplicaria muito bem ao meu irmão. Eu sei que mesmo sendo tão próximos um do outro, eu não tenho o direito de decidir o que é bom ou não para ele, mas eu tenho medo de que um dia ele se arrependa da decisão que está tomando. Eu só quero que ele abra seus horizontes.

* * *

Era difícil para Rei não comparar a situação de Sakuya com o que Haruka havia passado. Sua vontade repentina de deixar a natação competitiva durante o ginásio, sua hesitação em seguir a carreira profissional no final do colegial. Cada uma dessas situações tiveram motivações diferentes e com Sakuya não deveria ser diferente. Apenas ele saberia seus reais motivos. Será que eles teriam o direito de interferir na decisão dele? Um passo errado só iria piorar a situação toda. Era uma decisão que só caberia a Sakuya tomar.

Rei tinha seus próprios problemas pessoais para se preocupar nessa época. Com Nagisa o evitando, ele nem conseguia pedir o conselho dele naquele momento. Pediu conselho a Makoto, como ex-capitão do clube e amigo. E como suspeitava, não havia muito que pudesse ser feito. Conversou com Sakuya, buscou entender a situação, tentou dar algum conselho. Ele parecia ter suas dúvidas, e também, seus próprios problemas.

Shun havia contado sobre a disputa que Sakuya teve com Hikari, em como aquilo pareceu despertá-lo, mas por algum motivo ele ainda hesitava.

Já Hikari passava tempo considerável encarando Sakuya durantes os treinos, enquanto Sakuya olhava furtivamente quando ele não estava olhando. Certamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

* * *

Quando Nagisa soube que Rin viria da Austrália para uma competição em Tokyo, ele não pensou duas vezes em organizar uma comitiva para irem torcer por Rin e Haruka.

Nessa ocasião, ele e Rei já eram namorados. Ainda estavam naquela fase de começo de namoro, quando tudo é novo e cada dia existe uma primeira vez para alguma coisa.

Como a primeira vez que Gou perguntou durante o almoço se ele estava se sentindo bem, pois ele poderia estar febril, dado o rubor de seu rosto e o olhar perdido quando sua mão tocou a gravata que usava. Como ele poderia explicar para ela que havia se lembrado de que havia ganhado aquela gravata, que Rei havia lhe dado no dia em que se tornaram namorados?

A primeira vez que sentiu borboletas em seu estômago quando Rei tocou casualmente em seu braço no caminho para estação, ou a primeira vez em que deram as mãos na viagem para casa.

Compartilhavam tantas primeiras vezes: o primeiro beijo, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro presente que trocaram.

Um sorriso bobo se espalhava por seu rosto todas as vezes que olhava para o pingente em forma de borboleta que pendia do seu celular. Haviam comprado juntos no dia do primeiro encontro deles, quando passeava depois do cinema.

— Olha, Rei-chan! Um pingente em forma de borboleta! Ele me faz lembrar você!

— Então ele vai ser um presente do nosso primeiro encontro, para que você sempre se lembre de mim.

— Ah, isso não vai ser possível, — disse Nagisa com uma expressão séria.

— Por que não? — Perguntou Rei, ficando preocupado.

— Porque eu já penso em você o tempo todo.

Rei corou no mesmo instante e seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

— Ah! Tem um pinguim também! Então esse vai ser o meu presente para você!

Rei sorriu para Nagisa e Nagisa correspondeu com um sorriso igualmente radiante.

Nagisa percebeu o olhar de Makoto sobre aqueles pingentes, no dia do campeonato. Nagisa também percebeu como ele sorriu ternamente, os olhos cheios de compreensão.

Aquele havia sido um dia perfeito e cheio de surpresas incríveis. Quem diria que Makoto estava treinando escondido, preparando-se para seu retorno à natação competitiva? E o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Sousuke, que havia encontrado uma maneira de contornar as limitações causadas por sua lesão. Era divertido pensar que agora Sousuke, Aichirou e ele haviam se especializado na mesma modalidade.

Durante seus anos no ginásio, quando a natação havia se tornado apenas uma lembrança de dias felizes, Nagisa não teria imaginado até onde conseguiriam chegar. Ele só queria ter seus amigos de volta e agora tinha não apenas isso, mas havia feito tantos novos amigos.

Também não teria imaginado que chegariam ao campeonato nacional.

Mas agora também tinham outro problema: sem Haruka e Makoto, quem formaria o revezamento com ele e Rei?

* * *

Ultimamente, Nagisa e Rei pareciam mais animados do que o normal, e Sakuya tinha o palpite que isso não era apenas por causa da viagem que planejam fazer para Tokyo. Os _senpais_ haviam falado sobre um torneio importante que aconteceria na capital e que nele participariam Nanase Haruka e Matsuoka Rin, dois nomes notórios na natação e amigos pessoais dos membros mais antigos do clube. Quando os _senpais_ perguntaram se alguém tinha interesse de acompanhá-los, Shun imediatamente levantou o braço, quicando de entusiasmo. Em seguida, ela voltou seus olhos de filhotinho para ele em uma suplica silenciosa. Sakuya suspirou e levantou o braço. Quando olhou furtivamente para Hikari, seus olhos se encontraram. Hikari também levantou o braço, olhando diretamente para ele.

Sakuya sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica varrendo suas terminações nervosas.

Ele estava entusiasmado em ver pessoalmente a rivalidade amistosa de Haruka e Rin, irmão da Gou, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que essa era a única fonte do seu nervosismo.

No torneio, Sakuya percebeu que o que diziam sobre Haruka e Rin não tinha nada de exagero. A disputa pessoal deles nos 100m nado livre foi um espetáculo a parte. Parecia que nadavam exclusivamente um para o outro, a chama que queimava em um era a o que alimentava as braçadas do outro. Sem perceber, se pegou se perguntando se o que sentiu ao nadar com Hikari poderia se transformar em algo tão poderoso que podia ser sentido até por quem estava há metros de distância, assistindo-os da arquibancada. O que sentiu ao nadar com Hikari o fascinava, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixava apreensivo. As pessoas sempre temem o desconhecido.

Ninguém parecia saber que outro antigo membro do Clube de Natação do Colégio Iwatobi participaria do torneio, pois quando Tachibana Makoto disputou a prova dos 100m nado de costas houve uma perplexidade geral, seguida de uma vibração eufórica. Sakuya tinha ouvido que Makoto havia parado de nadar, mas agora ele estava de volta. Mesmo sem conhecer Makoto pessoalmente, Sakuya ficou feliz ao vê-lo nadar e saber que ele não havia desistido. Makoto nadava com paixão, e tinha um poder arrebatador. Uma força e um espírito de luta que apenas alguém que realmente amava a natação poderia ter.

O torneio ainda teve outra participação surpresa, com a presença de Yamazaki Sousuke. Que até onde Sakuya sabia, estava renascendo das cinzas como uma verdadeira fénix.

No voo de volta, sua irmã pediu para que trocasse de lugar com ele, que como gerente do clube, viajava ao lado de Gou.

— Eu quero conversar com a Matsuoka-senpai sobre o torneio, — foi o que ela disse.

Desse modo, Sakuya viajaria ao lado de Hikari, o que fez voltar seu nervosismo.

— Você sabe que o Colégio Iwatobi foi para o torneio nacional ano passado, não? — perguntou Hikari, tentando puxar conversa.

— Sim, claro. Acho que o revezamento ficou bem famoso, todo mundo da escola sabe sobre isso, — respondeu Sakuya tentando soar natural.

— Hum, mas você viu? Digo, a prova do torneio nacional?

— Não. Você viu?

— Sim, e foi incrível. Sabe todas as coisas que as pessoas dizem sobre esse tipo de prova, a forma como a equipe nada como se fosse uma única entidade. Mas isso não chega nem perto do que foi de verdade, da entrega, da sincronia deles. Foi a coisa mais extraordinária que eu já vi.

— Você deve gostar mesmo de natação, até foi assistir o torneio.

A expressão maravilhada de Hikari foi abalada por um rosado em seu rosto, seus lábios entreabertos em surpresa e quando Sakuya achou que ele apenas concordaria encabulado, Hikari começou a falar.

— Na verdade eu fui ver uma pessoa.

— Ah.

Um sorriso frágil nos lábios tornava seu rosto melancólico. Sakuya não sabia se perguntava quem era essa pessoa. Havia uma ponta de curiosidade, mas isso não era da sua conta. E sinceramente, talvez ele não quisesse saber.

Como se lesse sua expressão, Hikari revelou o que Sakuya estava ansioso para saber.

— Fui ver a prova do meu ex-namorado.

Foi a vez do queixo de Sakuya pender em espanto. Um silêncio estranho pairou sobre eles.

— Isso incomoda você? — perguntou Hikari, por fim.

— Não. Só fiquei surpreso que você já estivesse em um relacionamento antes mesmo de entrar no colegial.

— Você quis dizer, que eu já tivesse saído de um?

— Mais ou menos isso... E que você estivesse... namorando um cara mais velho, um colegial.

— Ele é dois anos mais velho.

— Você parece bem resolvido com toda a situação.

— Pareço? — ele perguntou surpreso, e Sakuya confirmou num menear. — Na verdade, não. Foi difícil. Eu achei que seria para sempre, mas nem era sério para ele. Eu fui assistir sem que ele soubesse, sou um idiota, né? — completou um uma risada forçada. — Eu era tão inocente quando o conheci.

Sakuya corou violentamente ao ouvir sua última frase.

— Ei, ei! Não fique pensando besteira! Não estou falando de sexo! Eu não cheguei a fazer com ele! Argh!! Por que eu estou dizendo isso?! — Hikari escondeu o rosto vermelho com as mãos. — Desculpa, acho que você não queria saber dessas coisas.

— Não, tudo bem. Fui eu que perguntei. — respondeu Sakuya meio sem jeito.

— Desculpa mesmo. É a primeira vez que eu falo sobre ele, não era uma coisa aberta. Então, isso ficou tanto tempo dentro da minha cabeça, às vezes eu até achava que era alucinação minha...

— Mas foi especial para você...

— Sim. Foi muito especial.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até Sakuya voltar a falar:

— Vocês se conheceram na escola?

— Não, foi no SC, quando erámos crianças. Depois nos reencontramos na escola. Eu continuei frequentando o SC e não entrei para o clube da escola, ele fez o contrario. Um dia ele veio falar comigo e eu me deixei levar. Eu sempre tive um _crush_ por ele. — suspirou — eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse. Eu acreditei e pulei cegamente naquele relacionamento, me entreguei sem perceber que não era tão serio, que não era importante para ele do mesmo modo que era para mim. Quando ele percebeu o quanto eu estava sério, ele disse que era só uma coisa de escola, que eu deveria apenas curtir, passar o tempo e dar uns beijos, que era por isso que ele namorava garotos e não garotas, porque elas fazem planos, enquanto garotos sabem que isso é algo sem futuro.

Sakuya ficou horrorizado com o que ouviu.

— O quê?! Isso é idiotice! Só porque a mente medíocre dele funciona assim, não que dizer que o todo mundo seja!

Hikari olhou surpreso para o colega, sem esperar que ele tivesse uma reação tão inflamada.

— Ah, desculpe. É que isso foi tão ultrajante!

A raiva de Sakuya acabou cedendo ao ver que Hikari sorria.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou.

— Nada, é que isso foi... — ele não conseguia encontrar palavras. — Obrigado.

— Eu sinto muito que você tenha se envolvido com um babaca desses.

— Ele é um babaca mesmo, né? Acho que nunca tinha pensado assim. Eu achei que eu é que era o babaca da história.

— De forma alguma.

Hikari olhou nos olhos de Sakuya.

— Você é um cara legal.

— Obrigado, — respondeu sem jeito.

— Se você fosse gay, eu me apaixonaria por você.

Sakuya ficou congelado no lugar, chocado com o que ouviu.

— Fica frio! — disse Hikari depois de uma gargalhada. — Estou brincando! Não leve tudo tão a sério!

Sakuya respondeu com uma expressão sisuda.

— Eu levo as coisas a sério. Estou levando você a sério.

Hikari não conseguiu decifrar se o duplo sentido havia sido intencional.

— Ah... Nós fugimos do assunto. Então, você vai voltar a nadar?

— Eu ainda estou pensando nisso, — respondeu Sakuya com uma careta.

— Hum... eu queria perguntar...

— Por que eu parei? — Hikari assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, então Sakuya continuou. — É difícil explicar... e pode parecer até um pouco bobo. Mas eu não via muita razão em continuar. Eu não sou como minha irmã que quer ser profissional. Um dia eu me perguntei se só não estava nadando isso porque ela nadava. Se não estava apenas me deixando levar. É claro que eu quero apoia-la, mas não preciso fazer isso nadando, por isso decidi ser gerente do clube. Isso seria mais eficiente. E eu evito falar sobre esse assunto, porque apenas faz com que as pessoas me questionem e insistam para eu voltar, e desse jeito parece que só estou fazendo isso para chamar a atenção. O que não é verdade de modo algum. Às vezes eu sinto falta, então eu penso na razão de ter parado e parece que voltar não faz sentido. Consegue entender isso? — ele terminou com um sorriso encabulado.

— Você não precisa nadar para ser um profissional. Você pode nadar simplesmente porque gosta.

— Sim, mas eu não preciso competir para nadar. Eu não tenho essa sede de vencer. E competir sem querer vencer é fazer as coisas pela metade.

— Quando você nadou comigo você me pareceu bem mais competitivo do que suas palavras me fazem acreditar agora.

— Bem, aquilo foi diferente.

— Diferente como?

— Foi diferente. Eu não sei explicar, — disse Sakuya desviando o olhar. Ele sentiu seu rosto quente, devia estar corando, então tentou esconder discretamente parte do rosto com a mão.

— Você me sentiu dentro da água naquele dia?

Sakuya não conseguiu evitar olhar para Hikari, tamanha sua surpresa com as palavras dele.

— Pois eu senti você, — continuou ele. — Senti você em cada pedaço de mim, de um modo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Com ninguém.

Ele entreabriu os lábios sem palavras para responder ao que Hikari havia acabado de lhe dizer. Ele havia descrito exatamente o que havia sentido naquele dia. A sensação que o deixou tão intrigado e confuso. Que o fez querer voltar a nadar, mas que depois o fez se sentir insatisfeito e vazio.

— Nade comigo de novo. Eu quero sentir aquilo mais uma vez.

Aquele era um terreno desconhecido, talvez até perigoso.

— Eu não sei o que responder.

— Nade comigo, — ele repetiu. — Você não quer sentir aquilo de novo?

— Eu não sei. — _Eu tenho medo de me perder em você,_ foi o que ele pensou.

— Então imagine como seria nadar o revezamento. Pense nisso. Pense em como seria nadarmos como se fossemos uma entidade. Eu quero entrar para a equipe do revezamento medley com o nado de costas. Consegue imaginar isso? Eu começaria a prova e você a encerraria com seu nado _crawl_. Nadaríamos com os _senpais_. Consegue imaginar isso? — ele repetiu com os olhos brilhando.

Sakuya pensaria nisso, muito mais do que gostaria. Sua dúvida devia estar transparecendo em sua expressão, pois Hikari inclinou a cabeça para vê-lo melhor.

— Sim? — Hikari perguntou com outro de seus sorrisos doces.

Sakuya apertou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso! Vou me arrepender no momento em que a Shun ficar sabendo! Ela vai ficar saltitando até a semana que vem. — Sakuya respirou fundo antes de descobrir o rosto e continuar: — Sim, eu vou nadar!

Quando Hikari fez menção de comemorar, Sakuya fez sinal de silêncio.

— Vamos deixar isso entre nós dois até chegar à Iwatobi, por favor, — ele pediu.

— Claro! O que você quiser! — respondeu Hikari com um sorriso feliz.

* * *

No trem para Iwatobi, Hikari voltou a falar depois de um longo período de silêncio.

— Sabe, Asaba-kun? Meu ex estava participando do torneio.

Sakuya abriu os olhos de espanto e não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco traído.

— Você foi por que sabia que ele estaria lá?

— Não! — respondeu um pouco mais alto do que devia. — É verdade que havia essa possibilidade, mas eu nem estava pensando nisso!

Sakuya olhou para o lado de fora da janela, onde os campos de arroz passavam ligeiros.

— Esse _pierce_ , eu ganhei dele.

Dessa vez ele não olhou para Hikari, sua boca ficando amarga com a raiva que ele nem sabia ser possível sentir. Teve raiva de Hikari por lhe contar isso, e raiva de si mesmo por se incomodar com as coisas que ele dizia.

— Era algo importante para mim. O único presente que ele me deu, quando achei que ele me amava. Depois que eu o vi no torneio fiquei me perguntando por que ainda uso isso. Porque eu não senti nada quando o vi ali, de pé no bloco de largada. Nada. Nem saudade. Nada.

Hikari suspirou e ficou em silêncio, mas Sakuya ainda não olhou para ele.

— Eu estava acostumado ao brinco, como estava acostumado ao que achavam que ainda sentia por ele. Acho que já passou da hora de eu seguir em frente.

— Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

— Eu não sei. Acho que sinto que posso me abrir com você. E eu queria que você soubesse.

 _E se eu não quiser ouvir seus segredos sobre seu ex-namorado_? Sakuya quis perguntar.

— Geralmente eu não tenho essa disposição para me aproximar das pessoas. Mas quando vi você nadando eu senti que queria te conhecer, que queria ser seu amigo.

— Não tem nada demais no modo como nado.

— Acho que você não faz ideia de como é fascinante.

— Está brincando comigo? — Sakuya se virou para encará-lo.

— Eu não me atreveria.

Sakuya fungou e voltou a olhar para o lado.

— Falar com você me deixa confuso.

— Confuso bom ou confuso ruim?

— E como confuso poderia ser bom?

— Diga como você se sente confuso e eu digo se isso é bom ou ruim.

Sakuya franziu o cenho. Isso parecia um jogo perigoso de se jogar, mas o que ele tinha a perder?

— Não gosto que você fique me contando essas coisas. Isso me deixa irritado.

— Eu nem sabia que você se irritava.

— Para você ver. Nem eu sabia que poderia me irritar por isso.

— O que mais te deixa confuso?

— O modo como você me encara, não importa onde estamos, — Sakuya voltou a se virar para Hikari, como para provar seu argumento e vê-lo encarando seu perfil, mesmo quando Sakuya olhava para os campos de arroz.

Hikari ergueu as sobrancelhas diante das palavras dele.

— E o que mais?

— Como me senti quando nadei com você.

— Isso vale para mim também.

— E o modo como me sinto quando estou com você, — Sakuya disse, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de Hikari. Sua voz era pouco mais do que um sussurro.

— Isso é ruim?

— Não, mas é assustador.

— Se o seu estado de confusão é bom ou ruim, isso vai depender da resposta que você tiver para o que vou falar agora.

Sakuya não respondeu, mas seus olhos permaneceram fixos em Hikari.

— Sakuya, eu acho que estou gostando de você, — ele sussurrou.

Sakuya entreabriu os lábios. Seu coração palpitava no peito, como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola. Sua raiva poderia ser apenas ciúmes, já havia cogitado essa possibilidade. Seria ruim se ele também gostasse de Hikari? Pela primeira vez ele o havia chamado pelo nome, e era especial o modo como a voz dele formava o som do seu nome.

— Talvez eu esteja gostando de você também, — ele respondeu, por fim.

— E você fica confuso com isso?

— Hum... não.

— Então isso é uma coisa boa, — disse Hikari com sorriso.

Talvez Sakuya estivesse apenas se rendendo à emoção que sentiu no torneio, ao ser testemunha da história de outras pessoas. Ou talvez ele estivesse se precipitando devido a todos os sentimentos novos que Hikari o fazia sentir. Ou talvez aquela fosse uma nova oportunidade para se sentir vivo como nunca havia sentido antes.

Se essa decisão havia sido a certa ou não ele só saberia com o tempo. Se aquele amor floresceria, ele só saberia o vivendo.


	11. O azul dos seus olhos

Makoto sentia um novo animo ao treinar depois da competição que havia participado em Tokyo. O bom resultado que ele havia conquistado aliviou a pressão sobre ele, e permitiu que ganhasse mais confiança em si mesmo, além da confiança de seu treinador.

Porém, havia outra coisa que o deixava feliz nesses dias: o fato de que não precisava mais esconder seus treinos de Haruka, não precisava mais usar de desculpas para se esquivar sempre que o namorado tinha uma competição ou planejava alguma coisa cujo horário conflitasse com a sua rotina de treino.

— Você sorri muito mais agora, — comentou Kisumi, quando se encontraram no compus da universidade.

— Você acha? — Makoto perguntou meio sem jeito, mas ele mesmo percebia como seus sorrisos haviam se tornado mais frequentes.

— Uh-hum. — Kisumi assentiu com um resmungo e um movimento de cabeça. — Você está mais leve.

— Sim, talvez eu esteja. — Agora, Makoto percebia como o peso havia saído de suas costas. O peso de não poder se abrir com uma pessoa que ele ama, o peso de manter parte da sua vida em segredo.

A caminho de casa, Makoto voltou seus olhos para o céu azul de verão e se lembrou das vezes em que observara aquele mesmo céu infinito ao lado de Haruka. Entre nuvens, entre árvores, entre flores, à beira da piscina e do mar, em tantas etapas de suas vidas. Queria que aquele azul continuasse enchendo seus olhos junto daquela companhia que enchia seu coração, assim como aquele outro azul enchia sua alma, o azul dos olhos de Haruka. Queria Haruka para sempre, sempre o quis.

Makoto suspirou.

Havia algo que ainda nublava a sua bolha de felicidade. Desde a conversa que tivera com Haruka no dia do torneio, havia certos pensamentos que não deixavam de rondar sua cabeça.

Os pensamentos de Makoto, por vezes, vagavam por meio de dúvidas e questionamentos. Como iriam lidar com as reações de seus pais e quais seriam elas?

— Haru, o que você acha que seus pais vão dizer quando contarmos a eles sobre nós dois? — perguntou naquele fim de semana, quando Haruka foi visitá-lo.

— Eu não sei, — Haruka respondeu calmamente, entre um gole de chá. — Não pensei muito sobre isso.

— Meus pais ainda têm o Ran e a Ren, acho que seria mais fácil para eles aceitarem.

Haruka olhou interrogativamente para Makoto, então ele continuou.

— Você é filho único Haru. Seus pais devem esperar que um dia você encontre uma moça legal, que se case com ela... Que um dia você tenha um filho, o neto deles. Uma criança tão adorável quanto você... Aposto que teria olhos lindos como os seus, — Makoto falou com o olhar baixo e um sorriso melancólico, imaginando uma criança linda que compartilhasse dos traços de Haruka, mas que nunca viria ao mundo. — O que seus pais vão dizer quando descobrirem que nada disso vai acontecer? Que eu não deixei que isso acontecesse.

— Makoto, não acho que ter netos ou não seja a questão, — disse Haruka, repousando o copo de chá sobre a mesa de centro.

— Você tem razão, é bem mais complicado do que isso, — Makoto falou enquanto também pousava seu copo.

— E que história é essa que você não deixou?

Ambos estavam sentados no sofá, lado a lado até então, mas nesse momento Haruka se virou, para que seus olhos ficassem voltados diretamente para os olhos de Makoto.

— Ah, mas não é verdade? — disse Makoto sem graça. — Se eu não estivesse aqui, como seria a sua vida?

— Acho que já conversamos sobre isso, — respondeu Haruka se lembrando da conversa que tiveram sob a luz do farol tantos anos antes.

— Então, você se lembra.

— Como poderia não lembrar? Você estava agindo estranho, estava me evitando.

— Estava pensando em como seria minha vida sem você, e como seria possível você me aceitar, sendo eu tão problemático.

Haruka suspirou.

— Estamos tendo a mesma conversa.

— Sim. Eu ainda não seria capaz de viver em mundo em que você não estivesse, — Makoto repetiu as palavras que disse naquele dia.

— Eu não estaria aqui se pudesse, — Haruka deu a mesma resposta de outrora.

Makoto estendeu a mão, e Haruka a segurou.

— Haru, vamos morar juntos?

— Hã?

— Vamos contar para nossos pais, já passou da hora de fazermos isso. Vamos alugar um apartamento para nós dois. Eu quero viver com você.

Haruka olhou surpreso para Makoto.

— Eu sabia que seria difícil morarmos longe um do outro aqui em Tokyo, mas não achei que seria tanto. Eu me sinto vazio sem você, me sinto incompleto. Então eu fiquei pensando, se pudéssemos nos ver pelo menos um pouquinho no fim do dia... Bem... Vai valer a pena enfrentar a situação com nossos pais.

— Sim, — respondeu Haruka apertando levemente a mão de Makoto. — Isso seria bom.

Haruka sorriu com o pensamento e Makoto sorriu com ele. Ter aquela rotina doméstica que tinham antes, pequenas coisas, mas que agora pareciam tão grandes. Fazer as refeições juntos, falar de coisas sem importância, dividir o silêncio. Mas mais do que isso, compartilhar seus dias, seu tempo, suas vidas.

— E nós precisamos falar. O segredo que guardei de você me fez perceber como isso pesa sobre nós, guardar uma parte tão importante de nossas vidas.

— Sim, vamos contar para eles. Então, seremos livres.

— Sim! Seremos livres, Haru-chan! — disse Makoto com um sorriso largo.

Ele nunca perderia aquela mania de chamar o amigo e namorado de “Haru-chan” quando se sentia feliz. Haruka sorriu com esse pensamento, talvez não fosse tão ruim ser chamado assim.

Não era apenas Makoto quem estava sorrindo mais, Haruka também estava tornando disso um hábito. Pensando nisso, e em como o sorriso de Haruka o fazia feliz, Makoto encostou sua testa à dele e fechou os olhos. Podia sentir aquele sorriso mesmo de olhos fechados, como uma força que os envolvia e os fazia se sentirem invencíveis. Uma forma tangível de sua felicidade, ali, na ponta de seus dedos, na forma dos traços suaves de Haruka. Na leveza de um beijo e no sopro de uma respiração sobre seus lábios.

Makoto abriu os olhos e viu que Haruka o observava. Assim, tão perto, podia ver como o azul se espalhava por sua íris, mais intenso na borda, ficando suave ao se aproximar da pupila. Seus olhos azuis como o céu e também azuis como a água. Os olhos mais lindos que já vira. Os olhos de Haruka, de seu Haru. Seu amor, sua vida, seu porto seguro.

Cada momento que passavam juntos era tão precioso. Cada beijo delicado trocado, ali no sofá, enquanto o chá esfriava em seus copos sobre a mesa. Makoto se lembrou dos copos esquecidos quando os beijos languidos tomaram o gosto do chá verde que estava em suas bocas, quando apenas beijos ternos já não eram mais suficientes.

Haruka subiu em seu colo, as mãos sobre seus ombros largos, enquanto continuavam perdidos um no outro, sem pressa, apenas beijos e as mãos de Makoto, descansando na cintura de Haruka. Era bom ficar assim, apenas trocando beijos abraçados, sem levar isso mais longe por algum tempo.

Quando os beijos de Haruka se tornaram mais insistentes, Makoto quase pôde ouvi-lo perguntar: _Quer ir para o quarto?_ As mãos quentes de Makoto já estavam nas costas dele, sob a camiseta.

— Hum... Sim, — Makoto respondeu à pergunta silenciosa em um sussurro, e Haruka mergulhou os dedos em seus cabelos, depois que suas mãos subiram, deslizando por seu pescoço e por sua nuca.

Makoto agarrou as coxas de Haruka e se levantou, levando-o consigo. Haruka, então, envolveu a cintura dele com suas pernas, e Makoto encontrou o caminho para o quarto enquanto ainda se beijavam.

Makoto o repousou cuidadosamente sobre a cama, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu. Distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto, em seus lábios e no calor de sua boca. Despindo Haruka, pouco a pouco, enquanto ele mesmo se desvestia, buscando a pele dele em cada ponto de contato. Numa verdadeira adoração àquele corpo tão lindo, o corpo de seu amado. Beijos descendo o pescoço dele, enrijecendo seus mamilos sob sua língua, sentindo o sabor de sua pele, enquanto Haruka ofegava a cada toque. Brincando nos músculos de seu abdômen, chegando até a virilha, as mãos de Makoto passearam pelas coxas de Haruka, e depositou beijos na parte interna delas. Ele roçou os lábios pela extensão de Haruka, acariciando com a ponta da língua a sua glande antes de tomá-lo em sua boca. Haruka arqueou sobre a cama, seus dedos novamente nos cabelos de Makoto, afagando-o e sentindo os movimentos dele enquanto o chupava. Makoto o devorava em movimentos profundos e lentos, sentindo-o fundo em sua garganta. Uma mão acompanhava o movimento seu ritmo, cobrindo a parte do comprimento de Haruka que ele não conseguia engolir, a outra mão ainda perambulavam por suas coxas, provocando suas bolas e escorregando até seu períneo. A respiração de Haruka era errática, e Makoto sabia que seria fácil fazê-lo gozar pelos sons que o outro fazia.

Haruka se moveu sobre a cama, o que fez com que seu pênis escorregasse da boca de Makoto, que observou enquanto ele buscava lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira, para então entregá-lo a Makoto.

Makoto deu um sorriso cheio de sensualidade, antes tomá-lo novamente, brincando em sua entrada com dedos molhados e o penetrando lentamente. A sensação dupla fez Haruka gemer, curvando-se sobre os lençóis quando Makoto adicionou outro dedo. Uma voz doce e rouca pairava no ar a cada toque em sua próstata, misturando-se aos sons molhados e a respiração faminta de Makoto. Ele sabia que Haruka estava ficando impaciente, que seu orgasmo estava se construindo. Aquilo poderia ser um fim e não um meio, ele poderia sentir Haruka se derreter em sua boca, poderia tomar tudo dele.

— Makoto... — Haruka sussurrou em uma voz desesperada.

Makoto levantou seus olhos, sem interromper o que estava fazendo, e Haruka o empurrou gentilmente, talvez tão suavemente por lhe faltar forças naquele momento. Não era aquilo que Haruka queria, seus olhos brilhantes diziam o que seus lábios trêmulos não conseguiam formular.

Sim, Makoto o abraçaria de todos os modos possíveis. Quando se afastou, se perdeu por um momento diante da visão de Haruka, tão destruído e necessitado, era o retrato do desejo, um desejo que apenas Makoto podia satisfazer. Apenas seu corpo se encaixaria ao dele tão perfeitamente, o penetrando com ternura, e o tomando em seus braços, o consumindo como uma chama.

O gemido de Haruka foi abafado pelos beijos de Makoto, quando ele gozou agarrado ao namorado, a língua dele em sua boca. Makoto também gozou assim, sentindo o clímax de Haruka, enquanto seu corpo todo se retesava, novamente em seu colo. Depois, Makoto o deitou mais uma vez sobre a cama, mas continuou o segurando com força, pois parecia que Haruka se despedaçaria se ele o soltasse, assim como Makoto se perderia sem a sensação dele.

Seus corações se acalmaram aos poucos, se recuperando de tamanha intensidade. Makoto podia afrouxar o abraço e trazer Haruka sobre seu peito. Aquele movimento tranquilizava Haruka, o leve subir e descer da respiração de Makoto, enquanto Makoto também encontrava paz ao sentir Haruka perto do seu coração. Encaixando-se de um jeito diferente, mas também de um modo que apenas um poderia ser ao outro. Apenas Haruka caberia nos braços de Makoto e apenas Makoto poderia aninhar Haruka em seus braços.

Makoto acariciava os cabelos de Haruka, brincando com eles com a ponta dos seus dedos, ajeitando uma mecha e outra, embora os cabelos de Haruka não chegassem a ficar bagunçados, mesmo rolando entre os lençóis de forma tão passional. Algum tempo depois, quando Makoto ainda acarinhava os cabelos de Haruka, mas já com os olhos fechados, se concentrando apenas na sensação de Haruka junto a si, ele ouviu a voz de Haruka chamando-o:

— Makoto...

— Hum?

— Nós vamos para Iwatobi no _obon_ , não vamos?

— Sim.

— Meus pais também vão estar lá. Podemos falar com eles então, e falar com os seus.

— Sim, — Makoto respondeu com um sorriso.

— Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo.

— Sim, vai dar tudo certo.

Eles eram invencíveis juntos. Sempre seriam. Já havia passado da hora de enfrentarem as reações que os aguardavam. Apenas ficariam mais fortes diante disso. Mas mesmo dizendo que sabiam, no fundo eles não tinham certeza. Estavam prestes a mergulhar, sem saber como voltar à superfície.


	12. Lágrimas e maresia

Nagisa se olhava no espelho enquanto terminava de domar seus cabelos rebeldes naquela manhã. Ele já vestia o uniforme do Colégio Iwatobi com suas calças escuras e pulôver cor de creme. Por último, faltava a gravata vermelha com poás brancos. Ele fez o nó com esmero, e prendeu a ponta dentro do pulôver. Depois de pronto, seus dedos se demoraram um pouco sobre a gravata. A gravata que havia ganhado de Rei.

Fazia algumas semanas desde que havia ganhado aquela gravata na sala do clube de natação. Depois de dias se privando da companhia de Rei, na vã esperança de que alguma distância entre eles pudesse aplacar aqueles sentimentos que tinha pelo amigo, foi quando aconteceu. Naquele dia, descuidado pelo cansaço de noites sem dormir remoendo a culpa e a dor, ele acabou falando em voz alta os pensamentos que guardava com tanto cuidado. Em poucos instantes, sua mente havia simulado todas as reações que Rei poderia ter ao ouvi-lo, mas todas elas eram pessimistas e infelizes. Em nenhuma delas Rei o acolheria em seus braços e corresponderia aos seus sentimentos despedaçados como havia feito. Contra todas as suas expectativas, Rei conseguiu encontrar um jeito de se infiltrar na armadura que havia criado para se isolar dentro de si mesmo. Nunca havia imaginado que Rei tocaria seu rosto molhado de lágrimas com tamanha ternura, que o traria junto ao peito com palavras doces, aceitando seus sentimentos e os correspondendo.

Nagisa já havia abraçado Rei tantas vezes, mas nunca havia sido daquela forma. Ele nunca se permitiria imaginar mais longe quando eram apenas amigos, mas naquele momento tudo foi diferente. O modo como a mão de Rei pousou sobre seu ombro e ele depositou um beijo em seus cabelos. O coração de Nagisa batia enlouquecido, como se quisesse escapar do peito. E então, Rei lhe deu a gravata, fazendo o nó com carinho.

Era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade, que Rei era realmente seu namorado. Nagisa ainda estava inseguro naqueles dias de começo de namoro, enquanto tentava não se questionar se Rei não havia apenas se deixado levar depois dos dias de silêncio entre eles, se não havia o aceitado apenas para não perder sua amizade ou por ter se comovido.

— Bom dia, Nagisa-kun!

Nagisa estava perdido em meio a esses pensamentos quando Rei se aproximou dele dentro do vagão do trem a caminho da escola.

— Ah! Bom dia, Rei-chan!

Rei arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parecia distraído.

— Não aconteceu nada! — respondeu Nagisa agitando as mãos.

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Nagisa olhou furtivamente para Rei. Rei também estava usando a gravata de Nagisa. Um segredo apenas deles.

Uma onda de emoção percorria Nagisa sempre que pensava nisso, Rei agora era seu namorado. Seus olhos subiram da gravata para o rosto de Rei. Só então percebeu que ele também o observava. As bochechas de Nagisa ficaram rosadas e Rei sorriu.

— Gostaria de sair no fim de semana? — perguntou Rei.

Os olhos de Nagisa brilharam.

— Um encontro? — disse Nagisa, como quem segreda.

— Sim. Eu pensei que pudéssemos aproveitar enquanto não começou o período de provas. Ficará praticamente inviável sairmos com frequência depois, então...

Rei começou a ruborizar enquanto balbuciava uma justificativa para o convite. Era a cara de Rei fazer isso quando estava envergonhado, em vez de simplesmente dizer o significado implícito no convite.

— Eu também quero passar meu tempo livre com você, — disse Nagisa, as palavras que Rei não teve coragem de expressar.

Rei ficou surpreso com o que ouviu, empurrou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz antes de falar.

— Estamos parecendo o Makoto-senpai e o Haruka-senpai, lendo os pensamentos um do outro.

— Não é? — Nagisa deu risada.

— O que você gostaria de fazer?

— Ah! Eu quero ir ao karaokê box!

— Karaokê?

— A única vez que fomos você acabou não cantando.

— Você se lembra disso?

— Claro que sim! Chegamos duas horas antes do combinado com o Haru-chan e o Mako-chan, porque eu vi o horário errado, — relembrava com um sorriso encabulado — então fomos ao karaokê, mas acabei não ouvindo você cantar.

— Porque eu confundi o _menu_ com a lista de músicas e cabei pedindo um monte de coisas achando que as músicas não estavam tocando por algum problema. Minha falta de jeito não foi nada bonita. Comemos tanto que você acabou ficando com sono.

— Hehe. Na verdade, você ficou tão empolgado quando viu que o capitão Mikoshiba e o Ai-chan eram os dois primeiros na pontuação que não conseguia escolher uma música só e enquanto você escolhia eu acabei ficando com sono.

— Ah, desculpa. Acho que e empolguei demais mesmo.

— Tudo bem! Mas eu ainda quero ouvir você cantar. Sua voz é tão bonita, Rei-chan!

Rei ficou tão encabulado ao ouvir o elogio de Nagisa como havia ficado na primeira vez que havia ouvido aquelas palavras.

— O-Obrigado.

— Então pode ser o karaokê?

— Claro!

— O fim de semana não vai chegar rápido o suficiente, — resmungou Nagisa, e Rei respondeu com um sorriso.

* * *

— Ryugazaki-senpai e Hazuki-senpai, vocês têm um minuto?

— Sim, Sakuya-kun? — respondeu Rei.

Rei estava junto de Nagisa, perto dos armários onde os alunos guardavam seus sapatos, quando foi abordado por Sakuya logo cedo. Com sua visão periférica, Rei pôde ver que Hikari estava parado perto da porta de entrada, mas não se aproximou.

— Eu sei que isso pode parecer um pouco abrupto, ainda mais depois de ter negado isso com tanta veemência, mas eu gostaria de participar do clube como nadador também.

Sakuya fez uma reverência após o pedido, seus ombros tensos de um modo que Rei não costumava vê-lo. Sakuya sempre tinha uma atitude calma e composta, mas agora estava visivelmente nervoso enquanto falava sobre nadar. Rei se lembrou do apelo que a irmã de Sakuya, Shun, havia feito a ele e a Gou semanas antes e em como Sakuya havia negado categoricamente os pedidos para considerar essa possibilidade. Mas agora, ele estava voltando atrás em sua decisão. O que o teria feito mudar de ideia? A presença silenciosa de Hikari só poderia indicar que ele tinha algum envolvimento em tal mudança. Rei trocou olhares com Nagisa, e ambos sorriram.

— É claro que sim, — respondeu Rei. — Na verdade, eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso.

Sakuya endireitou sua postura com um sorriso no rosto e Rei também ficou feliz ao ver que sua última preocupação havia, por fim, se resolvido por si só.

Em breve eles teriam que fazer as inscrições para o torneio municipal e este ano poderiam participar de mais provas, já que o clube tinha mais membros. No entanto, era estranho pensar na equipe de revezamento. Rei tinha sentimentos contraditórios sobre a nova equipe que se formaria. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia errado ter outras pessoas nos lugares que pertenceram a Haruka e Makoto, ele sabia que essa era a ordem natural das coisas e também não queria abrir mão da chance de nadar com Nagisa, afinal, esse seria o último ano em que nadariam juntos. Agora, Rei conseguia entender a fixação que os amigos tinham pela equipe que haviam formado na infância, quando ele ainda não os conhecia. Aquela equipe havia sido tão preciosa para eles como o revezamento que nadaram nos últimos dois anos havia sido para o próprio Rei.

Rei queria aproveitar ao máximo seu último ano do colegial. Sabia que no ano seguinte iria para universidade, mas ainda não tinha certeza o que Nagisa faria. Ele havia deixado claro que não pretendia continuar estudando, apesar da vontade dos pais, e quando eles falavam de planos para o futuro, o que Nagisa dizia se parecia mais com sonhos infantis, ou coisas que aconteciam em filmes: explorador, treinador de pinguins e coisas do tipo. Rei não havia pensado muito nisso por enquanto, mas aquilo o preocupava.

* * *

— Desculpe pela demora, Nagisa-kun! — disse Rei depois de se aproximar correndo, assim que viu que Nagisa já está no ponto de encontro deles.

Nagisa balançou a cabeça enquanto respondia:

— Não, Rei-chan, você não demorou. — Então, olhou o relógio antes de prosseguir. — Você ainda está dez minutos adiantado. Eu que cheguei cedo.

— Ah, não queria ter deixado você esperando...

— ...Então veio mais cedo. Eu sabia que você faria isso! — concluiu com um sorriso. — Como esperado do Rei-chan!

— Dessa vez você me pegou.

— Então, vamos indo?

— Sim!

A primeira música que Rei escolheu foi uma música romântica, porque essa foi uma das coisas que Nagisa tinha dito que queria ouvi-lo cantar na primeira vez que foram ao karaokê. Nagisa o assistiu com os olhos brilhando, pois além de Rei ter se lembrado do seu pedido feito há tanto tempo, ele cantava olhando nos seus olhos, cantava especialmente para ele.

Passaram a tarde revezando o microfone. Nagisa começou pedindo algo doce para beber, e Rei escolheu algo que fosse refrescante. Depois dividiram um _parfait_ gigantesco que Nagisa insistiu que compartilhassem. Não era tão diferente como costumavam fazer antes de serem namorados, trocando beijos indiretos através de um doce. Nagisa não hesitava em oferecer colheradas de sorvete e frutas com creme enquanto Rei cantava, fazendo-o se atrapalhar, mas Rei ria e aceitava sem reclamar.

Saíram do karaokê embriagados de tanto açúcar e com a presença um do outro. Nagisa ria como bobo quando chegaram à calçada, e só então percebeu que Rei havia ficado sério. Nagisa também tentou ficar sério e limpou a garganta antes de falar.

— Hum... Você quer ir para outro lugar, Rei-chan? Ou... Vamos embora...? — Nagisa terminou a frase tentando esconder o desapontamento caso ele quisesse ir. Ainda não queria que o encontro acabasse.

— Podemos passear na orla. O que acha?

— Sim! Podemos andar na areia! — Concordou com entusiasmo.

— E ver o pôr do sol, — completou Rei com um sorriso terno.

Nenhum deles poderia negar que aquilo era o máximo de um clichê romântico, mas qual problema havia nisso? Tivera que pegar o trem para chegar até a praia, sentados lado a lado, seus braços se tocavam, e Nagisa inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Rei. Sempre andavam de trem juntos no caminho da escola, mas era estranho demonstrarem carinho em público no vagão apinhado de estudantes. Agora, eles estavam relaxados. Rei sentia a cabeça de Nagisa oscilar com o balançar do trem, a ponta dos seus dedos tocaram o rosto dele quase involuntariamente, e Nagisa se aconchegou contra sua mão.

Ao descer na estação eles estavam de mãos dadas. A praia estava deserta como Rei esperava. Desceram correndo até perto das ondas, então, tiveram que soltar as mãos para tirar os sapatos. Sentir a sensação da água fria nos pés dava vontade de nadar.

Em outra época, Nagisa teria feito alguma traquinagem, como espirar água em Rei, mas agora a única coisa que ele tinha vontade era de abraçá-lo. E Rei só queria manter aquele sorriso no rosto de Nagisa.

A água salgada já havia molhado a barra da calça de Rei, mesmo que ela estivesse dobrada até quase o joelho, quando voltaram para apanhar seus sapatos para caminharem onde as ondas se deitavam sobre a praia. Rei estendeu sua mão e Nagisa a segurou. Tudo era sensação. A brisa da maré tinha gosto de mar, e bagunçava os cabelos. As ondas batiam em suas pernas, para depois voltar ao mar, levando a areia sob seus pés. Os últimos raios de sol se derramavam sobre eles, dando-lhes um brilho alaranjado como se fosse feitos de algo etéreo. Os dedos entrelaçados faziam Nagisa se perguntar como chegou a achar que poderia viver sem isso. Como poderia viver sem esse calor no peito e as borboletas que viviam felizes em seu estômago sempre que Rei o tocava daquele jeito?

— Nagisa-kun, tem uma coisa que eu preciso conversar com você, — disse Rei enquanto caminhavam.

— Hum?

— Você já pensou o que vai fazer no ano que vem?

Os pés de Nagisa pararam quando ouviu essa pergunta. Rei deu mais um passo antes de perceber, e suas mãos se soltaram. Rei também parou e se virou para olhar para Nagisa.

— Desculpe-me por perguntar assim de repente, mas você não fala dos seus planos seriamente. Nós vamos nos formar esse ano, então ano quem vem...

— Ah! Eu ainda não me decidi! São tantas coisas que podemos fazer que é difícil escolher uma só! — Nagisa interrompeu, falando rápido e com um sorriso fingido no rosto. — Eu sei o que o Rei-chan vai fazer, você vai para a universidade, não é?

— Sim, eu pretendo continuar os estudos.

— Como era de se esperar do Rei-chan! — ele disse com orgulho.

Meio sem jeito, Rei arrumou os óculos antes de prosseguir.

— Nagisa-kun, eu gostaria de saber se...

— Eu não vou fazer faculdade, — disse Nagisa, interrompendo pela segunda vez. — Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer, mas eu não quero continuar estudando.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim. Estudar se tornou algo muito estressante para mim, e eu não quero passar mais quatro anos fazendo isso. Quando era mais novo eu achava que meu pai queria que eu seguisse os negócios da família, por isso fui para a escola preparatória no ginásio. Mas, sinceramente, minha irmã mais velha é muito melhor nisso do que eu, e quando ela disse que tinha interesse em suceder meu pai eu fiquei feliz! Eu não tenho que ser o sucessor só porque sou o único filho homem e ela já terminou a faculdade, pode fazer isso bem antes do que eu poderia, além de desejar isso, enquanto eu não. Eu quero trabalhar. É só isso que sei por enquanto.

Rei pareceu surpreso com as palavras de Nagisa, ele nunca havia falado tanto e tão objetivamente sobre o futuro como agora.

— Eu entendo. É que pode parecer um pouco cedo, mas eu gostaria de falar sobre a nossa situação. Ou melhor, como ela ficará no ano que vem.

— Hum... Acho que seria uma relação à distância...? — Nagisa disse hesitante.

— Eu não sei se conseguiria manter esse relacionamento à distância, — respondeu Rei.

— Ah.

Nagisa não conseguiu pensar em nada para falar diante das palavras de Rei.

Seria assim? Seu namoro teria um prazo de validade que não ultrapassaria a formatura deles? Ou Rei já terminaria tudo agora, visto que não fazia sentido ficarem juntos se aquilo não tinha futuro.

As mãos de Nagisa começaram a ficar geladas, mas ele não sabia se era por causa do vento frio que vinha do mar, agora que o sol estava se afundando na água, ou se era porque parecia que seu sangue havia desaparecido de seu corpo. Seu rosto devia estar pálido. Repentinamente sentiu a boca seca e o ar difícil de respirar. Queria se abaixar antes que suas pernas cedessem, se enrolar em bola e fingir que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Era claro que aquilo era um pensamento irracional, ele nunca se faria tão miserável diante de Rei. Aquilo só tornaria tudo mais difícil.

— Nagisa-kun, você está bem?

A voz de Rei o trouxe de volta a realidade, e só então percebeu a preocupação no rosto dele e que ele se aproximava, a mão estendida, prestes a tocá-lo.

Sem pensar, Nagisa se afastou abruptamente. Se Rei o tocasse agora, ele tinha certeza de que se despedaçaria.

— Ah... É melhor irmos embora... Está ficando escuro.

Os pés de Nagisa começaram a se afastar enquanto ele ainda falava, depois ele se virou e começou andar rápido, seus pés afundando na areia enquanto tentava deixar a praia.

— Espere, Nagisa-kun! Onde você vai?

Rei correu atrás dele, mas Nagisa se virou antes que ele pudesse alcançá-lo, os braços estendidos com a palma das mãos em direção a Rei, seus sapatos caíram na areia.

— Não toque em mim!

Rei congelou no mesmo instante.

— Não toque em mim... — ele repetiu quando as lágrimas começaram a embaçar a sua visão, mas ele piscou várias vezes para impedi-las de caírem. — Eu quero ir embora.

— O que aconteceu? Nós estávamos conversando.

— Eu já entendi, eu já entendi, Rei-chan. Só me deixe ir embora. Depois a gente conversa, tá?

— Entendeu o quê? Por que você está fugindo? — disse Rei aflito.

— Você vai para a universidade, eu não vou.

— Sim, mas eu ainda não entendo!

— Você não quer um relacionamento a distância. Eu entendo isso. — _Só não achei que nós dois fossemos durar tão pouco tempo_ , Nagisa quis dizer.

— O quê? Você está achando que eu estou terminando?!

Nagisa tentou se afastar de novo quando Rei se precipitou em sua direção, mas antes que pudesse escapar, Rei foi mais rápido e conseguiu segurar suas mãos. Nagisa desmoronou. Como havia temido, suas pernas não puderam sustentar seu corpo, e ele ruiu na areia. Abaixou a cabeça para que Rei não visse suas lágrimas. Por que Rei não o deixava ir embora para que chorasse sozinho em casa? Ele não queria aquilo, ele não queria nada daquilo. A tarde que tiveram juntos havia sido apenas uma despedida? Para que guardassem o gosto daquilo que não mais teriam?

Rei caiu de joelhos diante dele, ainda segurando suas mãos.

— Você está entendendo tudo errado! Eu não quero mesmo um relacionamento à distância, porque eu não quero ficar longe de você! Eu não quero ficar sem você! — Rei apertou as mãos de Nagisa com força. — Vem comigo? Ainda não decidi para qual universidade eu vou, podemos escolher juntos. O que você acha?

Nagisa ergueu o rosto lentamente, e viu o olhar cheio de expectativa no rosto de Rei.

— Ir com você? — perguntou Nagisa com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, ainda sem entender direito.

— Sim. Nagisa-kun, vamos morar juntos?

Os olhos de Nagisa voltaram à vida, enchendo-se se esperança.

— Sério...?

— Certamente!

— Assim parece que você está me pedindo em casamento...

— Sim, eu estou, — disse Rei o olhando nos olhos. — Eu não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você.

— Rei-chan... — Nagisa disse baixinho, antes que novas lágrimas enchessem seus olhos.

Nagisa abraçou Rei, chorando em seu ombro. Rei o envolveu em seus braços, afagando as costas e os cabelos dele.

— Nagisa-kun, qual é a sua resposta? — perguntou gentilmente no ouvido dele.

— Sim, eu quero ficar com você. Fiquei com tanto medo que você estivesse terminando comigo, que estivesse me deixando...

— Eu não vou te deixar enquanto você ainda me quiser.

— Eu sempre vou querer você! Eu sou incompleto sem você.

— O mesmo vale para mim.

Rei se afastou apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhar nos olhos de Nagisa.

— Como eu fui tolo de um dia dizer que o amor é irracional. Eu tenho todas as razões do mundo para amar você. Meu amor por você deu lógica à minha vida e a deixou mais bonita.

Rei afagou o rosto de Nagisa, onde as lágrimas deixaram seus rastros. Seu rosto se aproximou dele como as ondas que chegavam à areia da praia.

— Eu amo você, Nagisa-kun, — Rei sussurrou sobre os lábios de Nagisa.

— Eu também amo você, Rei-chan, — respondeu Nagisa pouco antes de Rei beijá-lo.

A penumbra do fim da tarde jogava seu véu sobre eles, enquanto o barulho do mar embalava a dança que seus lábios faziam um sobre o outro, em um beijo salgado de lágrimas e maresia.


	13. Somos feitos de silêncio e som

Makoto e Haruka olharam um para o outro quando desceram na estação de trem, chegando à Iwatobi. Makoto tentou sorrir como sempre fazia, mas seu sorriso não saiu com a naturalidade que lhe era sempre presente, e ele sabia que Haruka perceberia que o sentimento que deveria estar contido naquele curvar de lábios não chegaria até seus olhos.

Não era a primeira vez que voltavam à sua cidade natal, desde que foram morar em Tokyo, mas era difícil não ficarem preocupados com os rumos que suas vidas tomariam depois dessa visita. Nada seria como antes. Para o bem ou para o mal.

Makoto queria segurar a mão de Haruka. Sentir os dedos dele nos seus o deixaria mais calmo.

— Vamos, Haru? — Makoto disse em vez de segurar a mão dele. Haviam ficado alguns instantes se encarando na plataforma de desembarque.

Haruka apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça, assentindo, e eles se colocaram a caminho da casa de seus pais. A estação não ficava longe e eles poderiam ir caminhando, passando pela orla, como já haviam feito tantas vezes juntos, Haruka sempre ficando entre Makoto e o mar.

Haruka olhava para a espuma que as ondas espalhavam sobre a areia e Makoto seguiu seu olhar.

— Você sente falta do mar, não é, Haru?

Haruka olhou para Makoto por um breve momento e desviou o olhar.

— Eu estou nadando bastante agora.

Makoto não pôde deixar de sorrir, com um pouco mais de leveza dessa vez.

— Eu sinto falta, principalmente, do cheiro. E do barulho, também. Sempre quando estávamos a caminho da escola era esse cheiro e esse som que nos acompanhava.

Haruka ficou surpreso a princípio, mas depois sorriu discretamente.

— É verdade.

Era esse cheiro e esse som que os cercaram durante esses momentos que passaram juntos.

Atravessaram o primeiro _torii_ ao pé da escada que subia a encosta até o templo, as casas de seus pais ficavam no meio desse caminho. Os pés se demoravam em cada degrau de pedra, prolongando o tempo que passariam juntos, mas assim que se aproximaram da casa dos pais de Makoto, seus irmãos surgiram aos pulos, abraçando os dois, cheios de saudades. Deviam estar esperando na entrada, sabendo que hoje era o dia da chegada deles.

— Você vem para casa com a gente, Haru-chan? — perguntou Ran, abraçada a Makoto.

— Vamos? A mamãe e o papai também estão com saudades! — disse Ren segurando a barra da sua blusa.

Haruka sorriu para os gêmeos. Eles haviam crescido nesses meses.

— Obrigado, mas agora tenho que ir para casa. Meus pais já devem ter chegado.

A expressão de Makoto estava séria quando Haruka olhou para ele. Não foi preciso palavra ou gesto, apenas o olhar era suficiente.

Haruka voltou sua atenção para os gêmeos novamente.

— Talvez mais tarde, nós faremos uma visita.

Apenas os pequenos estavam animados quando se despediram, e Makoto ficou olhando enquanto Haruka continuava subindo os degraus de pedra, até desaparecer, virando à esquerda, antes do segundo _torii._

* * *

Haruka ficou parado por uns instantes diante da porta da entrada antes de estender sua mão e abri-la. O ar dentro da casa parecia fresco, o cheiro do _tatame_ e do papel das portas internas trouxeram memórias dos dias que viveu naquela casa.

— _Okaeri_ , Haruka.

Sua mãe apareceu para recepcioná-lo ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

— ... _Tadaima_.

Haruka tentou se lembrar da última vez que sua mãe havia vindo encontrá-lo na porta ao chegar, mas não conseguiu. Haruka morou praticamente sozinho por anos, talvez há tanto tempo quanto namorava Makoto. Os pais só voltavam para Iwatobi nos feriados prolongados. Então, abrir a porta e ter outra coisa além do silêncio para recebê-lo naquela casa parecia um pouco estranho agora.

Haruka levou suas coisas para o quarto e voltou para conversar com seus pais na sala. Haruka respondia às perguntas deles, falou sobre a universidade e as competições.

Não demorou a Haruka perguntar se eles poderiam ir com ele à casa dos Tachibana, e apesar da óbvia surpresa, seus pais não questionaram.

Makoto e Haruka haviam decidido reunir seus pais para falar com todos de uma vez, seria como arrancar rápido um _band-aid_.

Haviam resolvido fazer essa reunião na casa dos Tachibana, pois assim, poderiam deixar Ran e Ren no quarto sem se preocuparem de deixar os gêmeos sozinhos em casa, ou tê-los participando da reunião, o que poderia deixar as coisas um pouco tumultuadas. Os pais de Makoto haviam concordado com o pedido do filho, mesmo sem saber o motivo da tal reunião.

Porém, quando chegou o momento de ficarem frente a frente com os dois casais, Makoto começou a parecer aflito. Talvez ele estivesse se perguntando se havia sido uma boa ideia encarar os pais de ambos simultaneamente. Se todos se mostrassem contrários à decisão dos dois, então eles seriam minoria. Já Haruka preferia lidar com coisas problemáticas de uma única vez, depois pensariam em como passar pelas consequências. Por tantos anos haviam adiado aquilo, e agora, o momento havia finalmente chegado.

— É, bem... — começou Makoto. — Haru e eu temos uma coisa muito importante que queremos falar. Nós... — Olhou para Haruka ao seu lado antes de continuar. — Nós estamos namorando e planejamos morar juntos no ano que vem.

Na verdade, eles desejavam se mudar imediatamente, mas depois de conversarem e uma rápida consulta da disponibilidade de apartamentos, perceberam que quebrar o contrato do aluguel de ambos e procurar um novo apartamento no meio do semestre poderia não ser uma boa ideia. Desse modo, acabaram se resignando a mudar na primavera, quando acabassem os contratos, teriam tempo para encontrar um apartamento que fosse conveniente para ambos e fazer a mudança.

Haruka tentou parecer o mais impassível que conseguisse, sem demonstrar seu nervosismo enquanto esperava a reação deles. Makoto, por outro lado, estava corado e agitado.

A primeira que falou foi a mãe de Makoto, depois de levar a mão aos lábios para abafar um oh surpreso, ela sorriu.

— Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. Makoto, meu menino, — disse olhando com ternura para o filho, depois se dirigiu a Haruka. — Haru-chan, você sempre fez parte da família.

O pai de Makoto apenas sorriu para eles, demonstrando sua aprovação.

Makoto ficou visivelmente mais relaxado diante da reação de seus pais, não contendo o sorriso.

Já a mãe de Haruka parecia mais abalada com a notícia.

— Vocês têm certeza disso? — ela perguntou. — Isso foi tão repentino.

— Isso não foi repentino, mãe, — Haruka respondeu, atipicamente, tomando à frente.

— Mas não é uma decisão um pouco precipitada? Talvez porque estão morando sozinhos em uma cidade grande...

— Namoro o Makoto desde que eu tinha treze anos. Morarmos juntos agora não é uma atitude precipitada.

A reação dela foi quase chocada dessa vez, mas foi o pai de Haruka quem falou.

— Aos treze anos você era uma criança, Haruka. Admito que você sempre foi um garoto independente e responsável, por isso confiamos em você para ficar sozinho em Iwatobi, mas isso não foi precoce demais?

— Sempre estivemos juntos, foi natural que isso acontecesse.

— Mas aos _treze_ anos? Foi só a sua mãe virar as costas para isso acontecer?

 _O que quer dizer com isso?_ Foi o que Haruka quis perguntar, mas em vez disso ficou em silêncio e franziu o cenho.

Seu pai respirou fundo e continuou.

— Quem de vocês começou?

Um silêncio pesado tomou a sala. Os pais de Makoto estavam tensos, mas não disseram nada. O olhar inquisitivo do pai de Haruka passava do próprio filho para Makoto.

Ele estava procurando um culpado.

Haruka ficou lívido e imóvel. Já Makoto ruborizou e entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas antes disso, Haruka antepôs-se a ele.

— Eu quis isso tanto quanto o Makoto, nenhum corrompeu o outro, se é com isso que está preocupado, — Haruka respondeu friamente.

— Haru! — Makoto o chamou, censurando o modo como estava respondendo ao seu pai.

— O que vocês tinham na cabeça? Foi um erro ter te dado tanta liberdade.

— Certamente foi um erro, mas não por isso. — Dito isso, Haruka se levantou, ainda olhando seus pais. — _Agora,_ vocês sabem. — Depois se voltou aos pais de Makoto. — Tio, tia, desculpe-me. — Fez uma pequena reverência, que foi só um gesto de cabeça para todos. — Com licença. — E saiu.

Haruka nunca havia ficado chateado com seus pais, nem mesmo quando seu pai disse que não voltaria depois do período que deveria ser provisório longe de Iwatobi, nem mesmo quando sua mãe disse que iria com ele e que Haruka ficaria sozinho cuidando da casa. Ele tentou compreender que eles deviam ter seus motivos. Nem mesmo quando se sentia solitário na casa vazia à noite, ou inventava coisas que adiassem sua volta quando não haveria ninguém para recebê-lo. Ou quando passava horas correndo na praia com seu cachorro Mako, fugindo daquela casa. Mas ouvir o tom de reprovação na voz do seu pai e a condescendência na de sua mãe, fez Haruka sentir um rancor por eles que nunca se atreveria a sentir.

Saiu da casa dos Tachibana em parte porque não queria mais ouvir o que os dois tinham para dizer sobre seu relacionamento com Makoto, mas também porque teve medo do rumo que aquela conversa poderia tomar. Haruka nunca perdoaria seus pais se eles ofendessem Makoto, se de algum modo eles insinuassem que Makoto havia se aproveitado dele. Já não bastava a forma como queriam negar o relacionamento deles.

Agora que estava do lado de fora, Haruka se arrependeu de não ter segurado a mão de Makoto de tê-lo arrastado consigo. Quando chegou às escadas de pedra, olhou para o _torii_ no alto, perto da casa de seus pais. Não queria ir para lá. Em vez disso, desceu as escadas correndo, desejando que Makoto saísse atrás dele, que o seguisse e não ficasse para trás, escutando quaisquer que fossem as barbaridades que seus pais poderiam acabar dizendo.

Estava tão decepcionado. Mesmo com um mau pressentimento sobre o desenrolar dessa conversa, esperava que fosse diferente. Mas não tinha como saber como reagiriam. Às vezes, seus pais eram quase como estranhos para ele. Era essa incógnita que havia impedido que revelassem a verdadeira natureza do relacionamento deles. Enquanto crianças ou adolescentes, eles poderiam ser facilmente separados.

Lembrou-se do que seu pai tinha acabado de dizer, que havia lhe dado liberdade demais.

Liberdade. O que ele chamava de liberdade não passava de omissão.

Tentava ouvir se havia som de passos além dos seus enquanto descia as escadas correndo, mas não conseguia ouvir direito com os batimentos do seu coração reverberando em seus ouvidos e a respiração que saía áspera de sua garganta, além do som dos seus próprios passos.

Talvez Makoto não estivesse vindo atrás dele e estivesse lidando com os pais de Haruka. Haruka havia sido fraco por ter saído, por ter fugido, foi o que concluiu tarde demais. E sentiu raiva de si mesmo como há tempos não sentia.

Sem Makoto, só havia um lugar onde queria estar. Então continuou correndo. Correu até seus pés afundarem na areia, até que o mar coberto com o manto negro da noite estivesse diante dele.

Hesitou só por um instante, quando parou ao pisar na espuma deixada na areia. 

O mar rugia na noite, parecia um som tão diferente do que havia ouvido mais cedo com Makoto. Mas de qualquer modo, a água o chamava.

Haruka entrou na água, sem tirar as roupas ou os sapatos, caminhando para a parte funda, até seus pés deixarem de tocar a areia. A água envolvia seu corpo, mas a sensação de leveza não veio. A água não conseguia acalmar seu coração, ele ainda doía. Havia ainda angústia e mágoa, ele não conseguia libertar seus pensamentos, não conseguia ficar em paz. Deixou que a água o embalasse até que o aperto no peito causado por esses sentimentos ruins fosse substituído pelo apelo desesperado de seus pulmões exigindo ar. Só então voltou a superfície.

— Haru!!

Que estranho. Parecia a voz de Makoto o chamando, mas não conseguia ter certeza por causa do barulho do mar.

— Haru! Haru!!

A voz parecia estar mais próxima agora.

Haruka se virou para a praia a tempo de ver Makoto descer correndo pela areia, quase tropeçando no terreno irregular. Então, era mesmo Makoto o chamando. Haruka começou a nadar de volta, mas Makoto entrou no mar para encontrá-lo. Por que não ficou na areia esperando? Haruka sabia que Makoto não gostava de entrar no mar à noite, então iria até ele. Haruka não deixaria que Makoto chegasse à parte funda, mas ao se mover com os pés no chão, a água tentava detê-lo atrasando seus movimentos.

Quando se encontraram, Makoto o envolveu em seus braços.

— Haru, o que estava fazendo?! — ele perguntou com a voz estridente.

— Não estava fazendo nada.

— Quando vi você no mar... Você não voltava à superfície...!

Haruka retribuiu o abraço, e só então percebeu como Makoto tremia.

— Me desculpe. Não queria tê-lo assustado. Eu só queria entrar na água, para me acalmar. — Haruka apertou os braços ao redor de Makoto. — Mas não era da água que eu precisava. Me desculpe.

Não era a água que o acalmava. Era Makoto.

— Não me assuste assim! — disse Makoto enterrando o rosto nos cabelos molhados de Haruka.

— Perdão.

Haruka recordou novamente do dia em que conversaram sob a luz do farol. Makoto não estava em lugar nenhum. Haruka estava procurando por ele por toda parte, procurava por ele na praia, até vê-lo parado no alto de um penhasco, a luz do farol passando rapidamente sobre ele. A imagem solitária de Makoto sobre aquele limite tênue, como se estivesse prestes a mergulhar no vazio gelou Haruka até os ossos. Haruka correu até ele, com urgência, com desespero, enquanto suas pernas começavam a queimar pelo esforço além de seus limites, mas ainda assim, ele corria. Não queria que Makoto tivesse passado por aqueles mesmos momentos de terror, agora.

— Perdão, perdão, — continuou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Ficaram abraçados até Makoto se acalmar.

— Vamos voltar, Makoto. Você precisa de um banho quente.

— Você também.

Eles se desprenderam dos braços um do outro, mas deram as mãos.

— Meus pais falaram alguma para você?

— Eu logo saí trás de você.

— Me desculpe ter saído e deixado você lá. Seus pais foram tão gentis, e os meus...

— Eles se preocupam com você.

— Se eles estavam tão preocupados com o que o filho de treze anos deles estava fazendo, onde eles estavam quando eu tinha treze anos?

— Não fale assim.

— Eram seus pais que estavam aqui por mim, não eles. Quando Mako ficou doente, foi o seu pai e a sua mãe que foram comigo levá-lo ao veterinário, foi você quem me ajudou a cuidar dele. Quando Mako morreu, eles também não estavam aqui.

_Quando fiquei sozinho naquela casa de novo._

Haruka havia deixado que as palavras saíssem em um rompante, como uma represa se rompendo.

Makoto ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que Haruka expressava algum tipo de descontentamento sobre isso.

— Haru, você disse isso para eles alguma vez?

Haruka abaixou a cabeça e negou com um menear.

Provavelmente nem Makoto havia suspeitado disso, já que Haruka havia se esforçando tanto para esconder suas tristezas que havia anulado quase completamente sua capacidade de expressar suas emoções. Sua tristeza por estar sozinho, e sua tristeza ao renunciar da natação. Ele passou por cima dos próprios sentimentos para se tornar uma pessoa forte, pois por muito tempo ele odiou seu lado fraco, e na sua inocência de criança ele acreditou que demonstrar sua solidão seria um sinônimo de fraqueza. Seus pais não precisavam saber disso, assim como Makoto não precisava saber por que ele havia deixado a natação. Mas Makoto acabou descobrindo sozinho sobre o seu encontro fatídico com Rin, e suas consequências. Makoto estava ao seu lado quando ele voltou a nadar. Agora, seu pai dizia que seu namoro com Makoto era um resultado indesejado de Haruka ter sido deixado sozinho em Iwatobi, sendo que ter Makoto foi o que de melhor houve naqueles dias. Foi seu porto seguro, foi Makoto quem o manteve são.

Makoto olhou em seus olhos, e mesmo no escuro da noite Haruka sabia o que ele estava prestes a lhe dizer:

— Haru, fale com eles.

* * *

Makoto tentava disfarçar, mas estava tremendo de novo. Seus dedos estavam frios contra os de Haruka, e ele quis abraçá-lo, mas era melhor que voltassem logo para Makoto se aquecer. Sua pressão devia estar caindo por causa do choque e ambos estavam encharcados. Cada passo nos degraus de pedra ficava marcado com uma poça de água e areia.

Quando entraram na casa dos pais de Makoto, os dois estavam na sala com os gêmeos, mas não havia mais sinal dos pais de Haruka.

— O que aconteceu com vocês? — a mãe de Makoto veio perguntar preocupada.

— Desculpe, tia. Foi minha culpa, — disse Haruka. — Eu entrei no mar e o Makoto acabou ficando preocupado.

— Não pode entrar no mar à noite! É perigoso! — disse Ran o censurando.

— Eu sei. Não devia ter feito isso, — ele respondeu para a garotinha.

O pai de Makoto voltou com duas toalhas que entregou para cada um deles.

— Makoto, vá logo para o banho. Eu vou voltar para a casa dos meus pais.

— Não, Haru, espere... — Makoto se calou, parecendo não saber o que dizer.

— Makoto, vá para o banho. Haru-chan vai conversar comigo enquanto isso, — disse a mãe de Makoto.

Makoto assentiu para sua mãe e saiu.

— Eu vou trazer um chá para você, — disse o pai de Makoto e foi para cozinha.

Os gêmeos ficaram olhando para Haruka, nos seus olhos havia expectativa.

A mãe de Makoto o encarou e falou com ternura.

— Haru-chan, eu sei que a reação dos seus pais à notícia que nos deram hoje não foi o que você esperava, mas você devia conversar com eles. Se você explicar a situação com calma, eu acredito que eles vão entender. Eles só estão preocupados com você.

— Eu sei.

 _Como Makoto se parece com a mãe,_ foi o que Haruka pensou. Não eram apenas os olhos verdes que ele havia herdado dela, mas também aquela doçura e paciência.

— Eu sei, — ele repetiu, — Makoto também me disse isso. Eu não devia ter fugido. Desculpe, tia.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Haru-chan. Como eu disse, você é da família.

— Haru-chan, você brigou com seus pais? — perguntou Ren.

— Não, só nos desentendemos, mas vamos conversar e tudo vai ficar bem, — ele respondeu para acalmar a expressão aflita no rosto do garoto.

— Eles ficaram bravos porque você e o oniichan são namorados? — perguntou Ran com um olhar triste.

— Como vocês sabem...? — perguntou Haruka.

— A gente viu vocês de mãos dadas uma vez, — respondeu Ren, primeiro.

— Vocês estão sempre juntos... E o jeito que você e o oniichan se olham, isso é coisa de namorados, — completou Ran.

— Nós também sabíamos, — disse o pai de Makoto, que havia voltado com o chá e estava parado junto à porta.

Haruka olhou para cada um deles, e todos sorriam para ele. Haruka teve vontade de chorar. Ele já havia sido aceito como companheiro de Makoto por aquela família há muito tempo e nem imaginava. Aquela família que também era sua.

* * *

Haruka ficou parado diante da porta da entrada pela segunda vez naquele dia. A luz do _genkan_ estava acesa. Ele respirou fundo, preparando-se mentalmente antes de abrir a porta.

As roupas de Makoto estavam largas nele, como era de se esperar. Seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco úmido, mas pelo menos não estava mais grudento por causa da água salgada. Makoto havia insistido em secá-lo, em parte para não deixar Haruka sair com ele molhado depois do banho quente, mas Haruka sabia que ele também estava tentado adiar sua inevitável partida. 

Ao entrar em casa, não ouviu um _okaeri_ como havia acontecido mais cedo, e ele também não anunciou sua chegada com _tadaima._

Encontrou os pais na sala, sentados na porta que dava para o jardim. Sem os cuidados de Haruka, o mato estava tomando conta do quintal e a grama estava alta.

Haruka ficou parado na porta da sala sem dizer nada, até os dois se virarem para ele.

— Haruka, precisamos conversar, — disse sua mãe.

Haruka se sentou perto da mesa de centro, ainda em silêncio.

— Seu pai e eu não tivemos uma boa reação ao que você e Makoto-kun nos disseram hoje, — ela comentou, depois fez uma pausa. — Não foi uma boa reação. — ela reiterou, mas seu tom era ligeiramente diferente. — Fomos pegos de surpresa. E quando você disse há quanto tempo estão juntos... Bem, foi difícil. Nós deveríamos saber esse tipo de coisa.

Haruka não disse nada. A reação deles naquele momento só fez com que tivesse mais certeza de que foi melhor não ter dito antes.

— Haruka, você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? — perguntou seu pai.

— Sim, — Haruka respondeu rapidamente.

— Você sabe o tipo de dificuldade que essa decisão pode trazer para a sua vida? Para a sua carreira?

— Sim, eu sei.

— Você não está apenas se deixando levar?

Haruka franziu o cenho, essa conversa tomaria o mesmo rumo que a outra?

— Makoto não está me induzindo a nada. Eu sei tomar minhas próprias decisões.

Seu pai suspirou.

— Eu sei e não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas você não está fazendo isso apenas para manter a companhia dele?

— Eu quero a companhia dele, é por isso que vamos morar juntos. — Haruka achou importante usar _vamos_ ao invés de _queremos_ nessa frase.

— Haruka, você não está fazendo isso apenas por que se sente sozinho? — interveio sua mãe. — Você não aceitou o Makoto-kun apenas por que estava solitário?

Desde quando seus pais sabiam sobre solidão? Ou sobre a solidão que por muito tempo morou dentro de Haruka?

Subitamente, Haruka se sentiu muito cansado, então apenas negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Haruka, nós sempre aceitamos e respeitamos as suas decisões, — disse seu pai — mas precisamos saber se você não está tomando uma decisão errada agora.

— Está dizendo que meu relacionamento com Makoto é algo errado? — disse Haruka, sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

— Não. Só queremos saber se não está nesse relacionamento pelos motivos errados.

— Eu amo o Makoto, e ele me ama. É por isso que estamos juntos. Não é por isso que as pessoas namoram e casam?

Algo suavizou na expressão de seus pais diante daquelas palavras.

— Quando decidi não voltar à Iwatobi, pensei seriamente em levar sua mãe e você comigo, — disse seu pai depois de um momento de silêncio.

— E quando eu decidi me juntar ao seu pai também considerei levar você comigo, — continuou sua mãe.

Haruka ficou surpreso, mas continuou imóvel. Apenas seus batimentos acelerando.

— Você sempre foi uma criança tão quieta. Tão maduro e independente para a idade, — ela disse com nostalgia. — Mas você não costumava deixar as outras crianças se aproximarem de você. Bem, menos o Makoto-kun. Ele era uma criança afetuosa e acreditávamos que a amizade dele era boa para você. Para os dois. Você teve outros amigos, mas nenhum como o Makoto-kun. Não quisemos separar vocês.

Haruka entreabriu os lábios, surpreso, mas não disse nada.

— Esse tempo todo nós pensávamos que vocês eram só amigos, então vocês chegam e nos dizem que estão juntos _há anos_. Desde que deixei você aqui. Entende como isso parece precipitado?

_Entende como isso parece desespero?_

Haruka sentiu-se perder o fôlego.

— Não... Não é nada disso, — disse ele cerrando os punhos.

Haruka olhou para seus pais. Suas expressões preocupadas. Ele teria que falar aquilo que havia guardado por tanto tempo, que havia engolido junto com o nó que formava em sua garganta sempre que a mãe ligava para perguntar como ele estava, que havia sufocado dentro do peito, mesmo depois que descobriu que aquela angustia e inquietação eram, na verdade, solidão. Aquele era o momento da verdade, não havia outra opção.

— Eu achei que deveria ser maduro e responsável, e não reclamar como uma criança. Eu achei que ficaria bem sozinho, que eu deveria ser forte. Mas na verdade... eu não queria ter sido deixado para trás. — Haruka respirou fundo ao terminar, sentindo uma mistura de alívio e tristeza.

— Você não foi deixado para trás, — disse sua mãe, e Haruka nunca tinha visto seus olhos tão tristes.

— Foi um erro ter deixado você aqui, Haruka, — repetiu seu pai.

Haruka tentou imaginar como teria sido se seus pais o tivessem levado para outra cidade.

Não teria encontrado Rin naquele fim de ano, não teria nadado contra ele, não teria ganhado dele e esse não seria o estopim da derrocada de Rin.

Mas também não teria reencontrado Nagisa. Nem conhecido Rei. Não haveria o Clube de Natação do Colégio Iwatobi. Haruka continuaria nadando sozinho?

E Makoto?

Haruka sentiu um aperto no peito, como se estivesse sufocando.

— Não, não foi, — Haruka conseguiu dizer. — Um dia, Nagisa me perguntou durante uma brincadeira qual era o meu maior medo, e eu disse que era que toda a água da Terra desaparecesse. Mas eu menti. Meu maior medo é que um dia o Makoto desapareça da minha vida. É isso. Eu não estou com ele para não ficar sozinho, eu estou com ele porque é com ele que eu quero estar.

Haruka nunca havia dito todas aquelas coisas em voz alta e ele se surpreendeu por ser mais fácil do que ele havia imaginado. O modo como ele se sentia também não era como havia previsto. Não se sentiu fraco, pelo contrário, se sentiu mais forte do que nunca.

— Eu agradeço a consideração que tiveram de não nós separar quando crianças. Então, por favor, não peçam para que nós separemos agora.

Os pais de Haruka se entreolharam.

— Não vamos te pedir isso, — disse sua mãe.

— Se você diz que a razão por estarem juntos não foi um erro de julgamento, nós acreditamos em você. Makoto-kun é um garoto de boa índole, nós sabemos disso, — disse seu pai.

— Não vamos negar a nossa surpresa, mas vamos nos acostumar.

Não era uma aceitação imediata, mas eles estavam tentando e isso era um começo.

— Haruka, tudo que fizemos foi porque julgamos que fosse o melhor para você, — disse seu pai.

— Podemos ter acertado em algumas coisas e errados em outras, mas tudo que fizemos foi porque amamos você, — disse sua mãe.

— Eu sei, — disse Haruka. — Eu também amo vocês. — E então sorriu.

Era bom sorrir. Era bom ter sentimentos que ele gostaria de externar. E era bom ver seus pais sorrindo de volta.

Makoto estava certo. Ele precisava conversar com seus pais, precisava contar sobre o relacionamento deles. Haruka percebeu que essa havia sido a conversa mais franca que teve com os pais, e a sensação foi libertadora. Conseguiu compreendê-los melhor e fazê-los o compreender também. E essa compreensão os aproximava.

— Mãe, pai, preciso sair de novo.

Seus pais o olharam interrogativamente.

— Makoto deve estar preocupado, — explicou Haruka.

Assim que Haruka abriu a porta, viu uma silhueta no canto da escada. Makoto estava sentado em um degrau da escada e não percebeu que Haruka o observava. Makoto estava com as mãos unidas, absorto em sua vigília. Esperando por Haruka.

Haruka fechou a porta e o barulho chamou a atenção de Makoto, que se levantou ao vê-lo.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Eu não sabia. Mas achei que estaria preocupado, — respondeu Haruka se aproximando.

Haruka ficou diante de Makoto. Os dois sempre se encontrariam. Estavam sempre um em busca do outro.

Makoto sorriu em resposta, mas no seu sorriso havia melancolia.

— Como foi?

— Ficamos bem. Eu falei o que sentia e eles também. Eu disse o que sinto por você e acho que eles compreenderam.

O sorriso de Makoto foi tomado por alívio.

— Que bom , Haru! Estou tão feliz que passamos por isso!

— Eu também.

Haruka olhou para aquele sorriso que ele conhecia tão bem, aquele sorriso que sempre o acolheu e o aqueceu. O sorriso de Makoto.

— Desculpe por mais cedo.

— Você já se desculpou.

— Sempre gastei tanta energia tentando ser forte, e fui fraco no momento que mais precisei de força. Eu fugi. Assustei você.

— Mas você voltou e enfrentou a situação.

— Voltei por você.

Makoto ficou surpreso. Haruka se aproximou e o abraçou. Apesar das camadas de roupas, era possível sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. Não existia lugar mais seguro no mundo para Haruka. Aquela sensação que tinham um com o outro, que existia um mundo apenas deles não ficaria mais confinada entre quatro paredes, ela se estenderia ao futuro. O segredo que haviam guardado já não era mais segredo, e esse amor não deveria ser mantido como tal. O amor merece a liberdade.

O amor não é expresso apenas em palavras, mas existem coisas que precisam ser ditas, não importa o quão difícil seja. Elas precisam ser ditas para que sejam compreendidas.

Porém, naquele momento, Haruka e Makoto não precisavam mais de palavras. Diante do _torii_ no alto da escada, nos braços um do outro, apenas o silêncio os bastava.


	14. O que quer que aconteça

Rin se deitou em sua cama no quarto que dividia no alojamento da universidade, e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos. Estava pensando em alugar um apartamento e morar sozinho no próximo ano. Morar no campus da universidade era prático e econômico, mas tinha suas desvantagens: a falta de sossego nos fins de semana, além da pouca privacidade.

Aos pés da cama estava sua mochila já pronta e fechada para a semana que passaria no Japão.

Quando esteve morando na Austrália anteriormente, ele se limitou a voltar para casa nos fins do ano, mas agora tentaria voltar durante o verão também, mesmo que fosse por apenas uma semana. Ficar o ano inteiro longe de casa não havia feito bem para ele naquela época.

A última vez que esteve de volta ao Japão durante um torneio, mal conseguiu conversar com seus amigos. No entanto, ele pôde se encontrar com Sousuke, depois de meses sem ter contato algum com ele. Os dois conversaram, se entenderam. E mesmo que por pouco tempo, eles ficaram juntos, desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

Nos dias que ficaria no Japão agora, queria ver a mãe e a avó, dar um pouco de atenção à irmã, rever os amigos e o namorado.

Era triste que Sousuke e ele tivessem demorado tanto tempo para perceberem que seus sentimentos eram mútuos. O ano que haviam passado juntos, dividindo o mesmo quarto, havia os reaproximado como amigos, ao menos. Agora, Rin pensava em como seria se tivessem começado a namorar ainda no Samezuka. Poderiam ter aproveitado melhor o tempo juntos, mas por outro lado, novamente, tinha o problema da falta de privacidade. As paredes do dormitório não tinham isolamento acústico algum. Quantas vezes Momotarou havia invadido o quarto deles ao ouvi-lo falar sobre Gou? Às vezes era difícil até ter uma conversa em paz.

Rin nunca havia tido muita disposição para pensar em relacionamentos até então. Quando morou na Austrália anteriormente, tudo que queria era treinar e deixar para trás suas frustrações. Mas isso não significava que ele era completamente inexperiente. Lá pelos seus 15 ou 16 anos, teve um _affair_ com um garoto que havia conhecido na pista de skate. Um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros. Não sentia uma gota de remorso por usar aquele garoto, ele também não queria nada sério com Rin, era apenas alguém conveniente que estava por ali, alguém que poderia beijar num canto escondido do parque nos fins de tarde. Tinha uma satisfação quase sádica em como conseguia beijá-lo sem sentir nada por ele, virar as costas e ir embora, como se fosse outra pessoa que ele deixava para trás. Agora, ele se sentia envergonhado por essa vontade que tinha de magoá-lo.

Em que momento Rin havia se tornado esse tipo de pessoa?

Quando criança, ele era romântico e sonhador, e sua inocência misturava as cores da paleta chamada amor. Qual era a diferença entre o amor que ele sentia por amigos diferentes? Não deveria amar a todos eles do mesmo modo? Havia algo que diferia entre o que ele sentia por Kisumi e o que sentia por Sousuke. Eles eram seus melhores amigos, não deveria ser tão discrepante assim. Então, por que havia aquela necessidade de ter Sousuke sempre por perto? De convencê-lo de suas ideias, de desafiá-lo a cada momento?

Eles eram tão parecidos. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo que fosse assim para Rin. Apenas Sousuke.

Quando Sousuke se recusou a nadar o revezamento, Rin sentiu como se ele rejeitasse não apenas ao seu desejo de participarem da prova juntos, mas toda a essência do que Rin acreditava, o companheirismo, a vontade de compartilhar com ele todos os aspectos da sua vida. Rin queria tudo com ele, mas Sousuke não.

Então, seus olhos se voltaram para Haruka.

Queria ter com Haruka o mesmo relacionamento que tinha com Sousuke, ou melhor, queria mais, queria ir até onde Sousuke nunca teria permitido. Quis ser para Haruka o que Makoto era.

Foi justamente por causa de Makoto que Rin começou a entender, em partes, esse sentimento que passou a ter por Haruka. Makoto que sempre esteve ali, ao lado de Haruka. Sua presença calma e cuidadosa, seus olhos que sempre seguiam Haruka. Sua afeição por Haruka era fácil de entender, até a criança que Rin era pôde perceber a grandeza dos sentimentos dele. E quanto ao próprio Rin? Quanto daqueles mesmos sentimentos havia dentro dele? Queria capturar Haruka como um passarinho e prendê-lo em uma pequena gaiola imaginária que pudesse levar para onde fosse.

Por fim, Haruka correspondeu aos seus sentimentos em relação ao revezamento. Até aquele garoto de aparência fria podia ter um olhar quente e uma presença arrebatadora. Rin conseguiu ter seu olhar e sua atenção, apenas para deixá-lo logo em seguida.

E depois houve aquele dia, quando se reencontraram na linha do trem.

Projetou suas frustrações em Haruka. Todas aquelas pessoas que ele não conseguia vencer, como poderia se nem mesmo conseguia ganhar de Haruka? Um garoto de uma cidade pequena que nem ao menos nadava para ser rápido. Sentia-se perdido enquanto buscava um objetivo que parecia cada vez mais longe. E havia a solidão. Também havia a solidão que pesava sobre suas costas como se fosse um manto negro, ficando mais denso a cada dia, curvando seus ombros. Nunca havia se sentido tão solitário e perdido, nem quando se mudou para Iwatobi, nem quando Sousuke o rejeitou.

Algo se quebrava nele, dia após dia. Era seu coração que se quebrava lentamente. Estava vulnerável demais, fraco demais. E a culpa era dele. Era de todos eles, mas principalmente de Haruka. Estava definhando, e a culpa era dele. Quando tudo que ele conseguia pensar era nele, as doces lembranças passaram a ser amargas. Se não sentisse tanta saudade, aquilo não doeria tanto. Se destruísse aquele Haruka que havia dentro dele, talvez Rin pudesse ser mais forte.

Rin tinha consciência, agora, de como a sua presença havia sido tóxica para a maioria dos seus amigos. Seu egoísmo havia deixado uma trilha de vítimas por onde passou. Haruka havia parado de nadar por sua causa, e de certo modo, Sousuke também. Com sua rispidez havia magoado Makoto, Nagisa e Aichirou.

Durante o segundo revezamento que nadou com Haruka, Makoto e Nagisa, ele havia renascido não apenas como atleta, mas como pessoa também. Nunca mais seria negligente, nunca mais magoaria seus amigos, nem os culparia por seus próprios problemas. Seus amigos não eram de modo algum a sua fraqueza, mas sim a sua verdadeira força.

Iria revê-los nos próximos dias. Todos estariam em Iwatobi para o _obon_ e havia conseguido se programar para ter uma folga ao mesmo tempo. Seria uma boa semana.

* * *

— Oniichan! — gritou Gou, acenando, assim que Rin saiu da estação. Do lado dela estava a mãe deles.

— Gou, mãe, não precisavam ter vindo me buscar.

— Rin, meu menino! Olha como você cresceu!

— Mãe, eu não cresci desde a última vez que estive aqui... — Rin respondeu enquanto sua mãe o puxava para um abraço. — Tudo bem com vocês?

— Estamos ótimas! — respondeu sua mãe. — Ainda mais agora que você está aqui!

— Ai, mãe...

— Sua avó também está com saudades!

— Ela não estava acreditando que você viria para o ­ _obon_ , — disse Gou, dando risada.

— Aff... — Rin nem tinha como protestar pela falta de confiança da avó.

A mãe de Rin havia vindo buscá-lo de carro, apesar da casa deles não ser longe da estação. Conversaram sobre as novidades durante o curto trajeto.

— Nagisa e Rei disseram que vocês conseguiram classificar o revezamento medley para as regionais esse ano, também. Parabéns!

— Obrigada! Sim, nós conseguimos! Classificamos quatro eventos. Nagisa-kun e Rei-kun se classificaram individualmente, além da Shun-san.

— Shun é a garota que você disse que havia entrado este ano?

— Isso! Nagisa-kun esteve a ajudando com o _bure_ e ela melhorou bastante! Pena que não conseguimos o mesmo número de classificações que tivemos no ano passado.

— Isso é natural. A maioria dos alunos do clube é do primeiro ano, e ano passado vocês tinham o Haru e o Makoto.

— Tem razão.

— Falando neles. Sabe se eles já estão em Iwatobi?

— Sim, eles chegaram no começo do feriado. — Gou se inclinou em direção a Rin, que estava no banco da frente, e falou um pouco mais baixo em seu ouvido. — Eles tinham uma coisa para conversar com os pais deles. Acho que eles têm uma novidade para contar para você, também.

— O que vocês dois estão segredando aí? — perguntou a mãe deles com um sorriso.

— Nada, mãe. Só as novidades do clube, — respondeu Gou.

— Não achei que até você acabaria entrando em um clube esportivo, Gou-chan, — ela comentou, apenas deixando o assunto passar.

— Culpa do Oniichan!

 _Ou talvez seja influência do nosso pai,_ pensou Rin.

— O Sousuke-kun também veio de Tokyo para o feriado, — disse a mãe dele.

Rin ficou meio encabulado, fazendo sua mãe e irmã rirem. Então, Rin se lembrou de como havia ligado para a mãe para contar que estava em um relacionamento. Em um relacionamento com seu amigo de infância. Ela ficou surpresa, obviamente, mas também feliz por eles.

Assim que chegaram, fizeram um lanche, todos sentados na mesa da cozinha, uma cena doméstica e tão rara. Gou e a mãe deles conversavam como se fossem melhores amigas, entusiasmadas com a volta de Rin. E Rin não pôde deixar de pensar em como as duas eram fortes. Gou havia perdido o pai quando ainda era tão pequena, e sua mãe havia perdido o marido tão jovem, aquele que era o amor da sua vida. Agora estavam sorrindo e conversando como se já não tivessem passado por tanta dor em suas vidas.

— Você não quer ir ver se o Sousuke-kun está em casa? — perguntou sua mãe, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Ah... Mas eu acabei de chegar...

— Não tem problema, Oniichan! Vai lá! — incentivou Gou, cheia de entusiasmo.

Rin ficou sem graça com a torcida das duas, mas era menos embaraçoso ir do que argumentar.

Quanto tocou a campainha da casa de Sousuke, se deu conta de que não ficava diante daquela porta desde que havia ido morar com a avó, quando se transferiu para a Escola Iwatobi. Isso parecia ter acontecido em outra vida.

Quem abriu a porta foi o próprio Sousuke, usando roupas confortáveis para ficar em casa, uma calça de malha e uma camiseta de algodão que marcava seu torso definido.

— Rin! — Sousuke o puxou para um abraço quase imediatamente, pegando-o de surpresa. — Quando você chegou?

— Cheguei agora. Só dei uma passada na casa da minha mãe.

— Estava assim ansioso para me ver? — perguntou Sousuke, soltando-o do abraço, com um sorriso cheio de charme no rosto.

— Seu convencido!

Sousuke deu risada, algo que era tão raro no ano anterior. Era bom vê-lo mais leve e descontraído.

— Vamos, entre!

Sousuke estava sozinho em casa, então subiram para o seu quarto. Enquanto ele foi buscar algo para tomarem, Rin ficou observando o quarto dele. Não era de se admirar que não houvesse mudado quase nada desde a última vez que havia estado ali, já que Sousuke ficou boa parte da adolescência morando fora de casa. Os antigos pôsteres de nadadores nas paredes ainda estavam lá, sobre a escrivaninha livros que não eram abertos há anos. E um porta cartas cheio de envelopes aéreos.

Sousuke retornou com uma bandeja com dois copos de chá gelado enquanto Rin observava os envelopes com as bordas listradas em vermelho e azul.

— Essas cartas são...?

— Sim, são as cartas que você me enviou da Austrália.

— Então você as guardou...

— Quando voltei de Tokyo, eu as deixei aqui. Todas, menos uma. A sua última carta, eu a entreguei para o Haru.

— Quando foi isso? — perguntou Rin, surpreso.

— Logo que a recebi. Achei que era isso que você queria. Você escreveu aquela carta para ele, e não para mim, não é?

Rin desviou o olhar envergonhado.

— Você me conhece bem demais.

— Então, eu acertei.

— Sim.

— Você devia ter escrito para ele. Ele teria respondido.

— Eu acho que não.

— Ainda acha isso? Não aprendeu a confiar nos seus amigos?

— Tsk... — Rin suspirou. — Talvez você esteja certo.

— Eu sempre estou certo.

— Exceto quando está errado, — respondeu Rin, dando uma gargalhada.

Sousuke também riu, mas logo ficou sério.

— Talvez se você tivesse enviado a carta para o Haru, ele teria conseguido manter o seu foco, e você não teria parado de nadar. — Rin também ficou sério ao encarar Sousuke. — Afinal, ele é a sua maior motivação.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— E você estaria bem com isso?

— Eu preferiria que você não tivesse passado por tudo o que passou, que você não tivesse ficado tão infeliz.

Rin não soube o que responder.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não lutaria por você, — disse Sousuke depois de um breve silêncio. Então, puxou Rin para um abraço, seus dedos de uma das mãos mergulhando entre os cabelos sedosos da nuca de Rin, enquanto ele o aninhava em seus braços, a outra mão em suas costas.

— Eu sei.

Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, Rin sabia que eles se encontrariam. Rin acreditava nisso. Não importava quantos obstáculos tivessem que superar ou quanto tempo levasse. Eles ficariam juntos.

Tudo havia começado com ele, afinal, com seus sentimentos por Sousuke. Foi a tristeza e a desilusão de ser rejeitado por ele que fez Rin perseguir Haruka, depositar suas esperanças e frustrações nele, usando-o como um substituto para Sousuke. De algum modo, o que sentia inicialmente por Sousuke havia permanecido intocado em algum lugar do seu coração por todos aqueles anos, sem ser profanado por seus dias sombrios. Amava Sousuke com o mesmo sentimento puro que fora seu primeiro amor.

Rin apertou seu abraço em torno do namorado, seus dedos se fechando sobre o tecido da camiseta nas costas dele, o rosto escondido na curva do seu pescoço. Era seu modo de dizer o quanto ele queria estar com Sousuke, independente do que havia acontecido no passado.

Sousuke, por sua vez, aninhou o rosto de Rin em uma das mãos e o trouxe para perto, para o aconchego dos seus lábios, como se dissesse “está tudo bem”.

O beijo de Sousuke era suave e ao mesmo tempo intenso, veludo quente e irresistível. Com tão pouco, Rin já sentia seu corpo perder as forças, os batimentos acelerando em seu peito, era algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Nunca havia provado beijos mais intensos do que os de Sousuke. Ofegou ao sentir a língua dele deslizando para dentro de sua boca, provando seu gosto, o devorando, inflamando seus sentidos. Sua mente ficava turva, enquanto aconchegava mais seu corpo ao dele, sentindo o peito largo e firme, a cintura estreita e o quadril tão próximo que era tentador. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que queria mais daquilo, muito mais. Queria tudo.

E então um som vindo sabe-se lá de onde cortou a paz do silêncio do quarto de Sousuke, atravessando sua mente confusa.

— Rin, é o seu telefone, — disse Sousuke depois de conseguir de afastar o suficiente para articular essas palavras.

— Ignore, — Rin respondeu, tentando voltar para a boca de Sousuke.

Sousuke soltou uma risada suave como música.

— Vai, Rin, atende.

— Tsk, tá bom.

Rin pescou o celular de dentro do bolso da calça sem tirar os olhos de Sousuke, relutando em ter que perder até o contato visual. Deslizou o celular e aceitou a chamada sem nem olhar.

— Al...

— _Oi, Rin-chan!!_ — interrompeu a voz alegre de Nagisa, sem dar a chance de Rin dizer sequer “alô”. — _Você já chegou?_

— Oi Nagisa. Sim, acabei de chegar.

— _Como foi a viagem?_

— Normal.

— _Ei, Rin-chan, você vai ao festival da lula?_

— Hum, não sei ainda.

— _Ah, vamos, por favor! O Haru-chan e o Mako-chan já disseram que vão!_

Antes que Rin respondesse, houve um farfalhar do outro lado da linha, então ouviu a voz grave de Rei.

— _Olá, Rin-san! Como você está?_

— Ah, oi, Rei. Estou bem e vocês?

— _Estamos ótimos!_ _Rin-san, o que o Nagisa-kun estava tentando dizer é que vamos nos reunir no festival da lula. Você gostaria de vir? Ainda vamos ligar para o Aichirou-san, o Momotarou-kun, e o..._

— _Rin-chan, pede para o Sou-chan vir também!_ — Nagisa voltou a falar no telefone.

— _Espere, nós não íamos ligar para o Yamazaki-san?_

— _Uê, provavelmente o Rin-chan vai falar com ele antes, e é mais fácil ele aceitar se o Rin-chan pedir..._

Rin deu um suspiro enquanto ouvia os dois discutindo como se não o tivessem deixado esperando na linha.

Então, Sousuke segurou o pulso de Rin que segurava o telefone e se aproximou para falar com os dois do outro lado da linha, mas sem afastar o aparelho do ouvido de Rin.

— Oi, pessoal. Obrigado pelo convite.

— _Yamazaki-san?! Você estava aí?!_

— _Hã?! Sou-chan?! Ah! Vocês estavam namorando agora?_

— _O quê?! Nós interrompemos alguma coisa?_ — Rei perguntou, afoito.

Sousuke deu uma risadinha e se afastou ao que Rin estreitou os olhos.

— Você fez de propósito? — Rin disse, apenas movendo os lábios, sem emitir som.

Sousuke respondeu com um sorriso de lado que ao mesmo tempo era muito sensual e muito irritante. Enquanto isso, Nagisa e Rei continuavam falando do outro lado da linha.

— Vocês dois se acalmem. E esperem um momento, por favor. — Ao dizer isso, Rin cobriu o celular com a mão. — O que acha de ir ao festival, Sousuke?

— Parece interessante.

— Nós vamos, sim, — confirmou Rin.

— _Legal!!_ — disse Nagisa.

— _Então nos vemos mais tarde!_ — Rei falou antes de terminar a ligação.

Rin deslizou o telefone de volta para o bolso da calça e coçou a nuca antes de falar. A interrupção havia arruinado o clima e agora ele se sentia meio envergonhado e excessivamente consciente da presença de Sousuke.

— Bem, acho que vou para casa. Estou cheirando a aeroporto e precisando de um banho.

— Mais tarde eu passo na sua casa para irmos para estação juntos, tudo bem?

— Ok.

Rin tentava não pensar demais na situação enquanto Sousuke o acompanhava até a porta, ou sabia que ficaria constrangido.

— Até mais tarde, Sousuke.

Rin estava prestes a abrir a porta quando ouviu passos descendo para o _genkan_ , logo atrás dele.

— Rin.

Ele se virou institivamente ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, sem se dar conta de como a voz estava próxima.

Os dedos de Sousuke pousaram suavemente em seu rosto e ele se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo de lábios fechados.

— Até mais tarde, Rin.

Demorou alguns instantes para que Rin recuperasse a sua capacidade de pensar e se mover, para então poder tomar o caminho de sua casa. O rosto em chamas. O que Sousuke estava fazendo com ele?

* * *

Não haviam marcado um ponto de encontro na feira que se estendia pelo porto de Iwatobi, afinal o lugar nem era tão grande assim, e não demorou para que Rin e Sousuke fossem encontrados pelos meninos de Iwatobi.

— Rin-chan! Aqui! — Era Nagisa que acenava de uma barraca ali perto. — Uê? Cadê a Gou-chan?

— Ela vem depois, disse que não ia ficar segurando vela de todo mundo, — respondeu Rin.

— Ela não quis andar com a gente?! Que maldade! Mas nós chamamos o Ai-chan e o Momo-chan, também.

— Talvez seja por _isso_ que ela não quis andar em grupo, — comentou Sousuke, e todos deram um sorriso amarelo, lembrando-se da paixonite que Momotarou tinha por ela.

— Vocês querem ir ao templo primeiro? — perguntou Makoto para saírem daquele clima estranho. — Ou vocês preferem esperar o Momotaru-kun e o Nitori-kun?

— Talvez seja melhor esperar, — concluiu Rin.

— Ah, o que acham de ir àquela barraca de tiro ao alvo ali? Como fica aqui perto da entrada, eles vão nos ver assim que chegarem, — disse Nagisa.

— Parece interessante, — disse Rin, e todos os outros concordaram.

Acabaram disputando entre si quem seria o melhor atirador, e portanto, acumularia mais pontos, quem errava era eliminado da competição. Rin não foi muito bem e foi o primeiro a errar; Rei estava explicando a sua teoria infalível sobre tio ao alvo, quando, para seu horror, também errou; depois Makoto cometeu um deslize e foi eliminado. Rei permaneceu ao lado de Nagisa, torcendo por ele, enquanto Makoto e Rin se afastaram um pouco, já que a disputa entre os outros três parecia que ia demorar.

— É bom ver todos reunidos assim, mesmo depois de termos nos separado ano passado, — disse Makoto com os olhos ternos.

— Sim, mas não estamos exatamente separados. — Makoto olhou interrogativamente para Rin, então ele continuou. — Estamos todos ligados pela nossa amizade, não é?

— É verdade, — respondeu com um sorriso.

Ficaram em um silêncio breve, mas confortável, antes de Makoto voltar a falar.

— Como vão as coisas na Austrália, Rin?

— Tudo vai bem. É incrível como está sendo uma experiência tão diferente de quando fui lá pela primeira vez.

— Que bom!

— E você e o Haru? Se adaptaram à Tokyo?

— Sim, mas foi um pouco difícil no começo. É uma cidade tão grande e tão diferente de Iwatobi! Mas sabe, sempre que pensávamos que você havia enfrentado coisa mais difícil quando era bem mais jovem do que nós dois, tentávamos ser fortes, também.

Rin ficou surpreso com as palavras de Makoto, e isso fez com que corasse de vergonha.

— Bem, não fui tão forte assim, você sabe.

Makoto não respondeu, mas isso não mudava o fato de que achava Rin incrível por ter enfrentado tantas dificuldades sem medo.

— Sabe, às vezes, penso naquela época, — Rin voltou a falar, — quando vim para Iwatobi. Na verdade, tenho pensado um bocado nisso ultimamente. Acho que eu fui uma criança muito ardilosa, — disse meio sem jeito, olhando para o lado.

— Por quê? Eu sempre te achei tão focado.

— Hunf, você sempre vê o melhor das pessoas, não é, Makoto? — disse Rin, e depois fez uma pausa — Eu... Eu usei você para chegar até o Haru, usei o Nagisa para comovê-lo, e usei o Haru para tapar o buraco que Sousuke havia deixado em mim.

— Eu não acho que você fez isso.

— É claro que fiz. Você vai me dizer que quis nadar o revezamento, eu sabia disso e usei a meu favor, também. Era óbvio que a ideia de nadar com o Haru te seduziria. E se fosse um pedido seu, ele atenderia. Eu pedi para você falar com ele, lembra?

— Mas eu ia falar independente disso...

Rin riu de um jeito de quem sabe das coisas ao ouvir as palavras de Makoto.

— Eu não teria me aproximado do Haru se você não estivesse lá. Ele não teria permitido que eu me aproximasse. Acho que você já sabe disso, mas nada foi por acaso.

Makoto se limitou a assentir.

— Depois que Sousuke se recusou a nadar comigo, eu fiquei desolado. Eu esperava tanto dele, e ele simplesmente disse que aquilo era bobagem. Nossa amizade não era o suficiente para fazê-lo querer nadar comigo, mas assim que eu vi o Haru e você, eu soube que a amizade de vocês seria e eu invejei isso. Eu mudei de escola por causa do Haru. — Rin fez uma pausa para olhar para Makoto de um jeito muito franco. — Eu queria ser para ele o que você era e quis que ele fosse para mim o que Sousuke era. No fim, não consegui nenhuma das duas coisas.

— Eu nunca consegui que ele me olhasse como olha para você, — desabafou Makoto.

Rin ficou surpreso.

— E como me ele olha?

— Ele te olha com intensidade. Você o faz nadar para valer. Ele não me vê como um rival.

— Isso é diferente. Eu demorei em perceber que a relação que você tem com ele é muito diferente da que eu tenho com o Sousuke. Nós vivíamos nos desafiando, essa era a nossa natureza, sabíamos como lidar caso qualquer um nós perdesse. Você e Haru são diferentes, faz parte da natureza de vocês não se enfrentarem. Sabe por que ele não gostou de ser desafiado por você? Porque ele tem medo da sua reação caso perca e isso é minha culpa. Ele achou que me magoou quando me venceu naquele fim de ano e ele nunca se perdoaria se visse você no estado em que eu estava, — disse Rin com tristeza. — Ele pode até me olhar com intensidade, mas é com amor que ele te olha.

As sobrancelhas de Makoto se ergueram de surpresa.

— Ele se preocupa muito com você, — Rin continuou, serenamente. — E você não teria desejado desafiá-lo se não fosse por mim. — Rin completou a frase com sorriso convencido e cheio de si, mas ainda mais cheio de ironia e sarcasmo. Depois voltou a ficar sério. — Desculpa, Makoto.

— Por que está se desculpando?

— Porque abalei o mundo em que vocês viviam em paz, só porque não consegui lidar com meus próprios problemas sozinho. — Rin ficou em silêncio, ponderando se deveria dizer as próximas palavras, mas ele estava tentando, finalmente, ser completamente honesto, não é? Era nisso que ele esteve pensando havia muito tempo. — Eu desejei roubá-lo de você. — Aquela nem era uma revelação, estava mais para uma constatação. — Você sabe que eu gostava dele, não?

Novamente, Makoto apenas assentiu. Era claro que ele sabia.

— Acho que me apaixonei pelo nado dele, — Rin disse com a expressão serena, mas aquela frase fez um choque percorrer o corpo de Makoto. Uma coisa era saber, outra era ouvi-la em voz alta. — Eu sabia que ele era difícil de aproximar, mas depois de estudar na mesma escola, na mesma turma, e ir ao mesmo SC, eu percebi como ele era inacessível para mim. Desde aquela época, ele só tinha olhos para você.

— As coisas não eram assim naquela época.

— Talvez ele não tivesse percebido ainda, mas era, sim. Sempre foi. Acho que percebi a besteira que estava fazendo quando já tinha interferido demais, e ainda assim, meu desejo de nadar o revezamento me fez passar por cima de tantas coisas. Você se lembra daquele dia em que o Haru caiu no rio?

— Sim, eu me lembro, — respondeu Makoto sem conseguir esconder o tremor que percorreu sua voz.

 _É claro que você se lembra. Nem por um instante eu achei que você se esqueceria daquele dia,_ pensou Rin antes de continuar.

— Eu também fiquei preocupado com o Haru, é claro, mas de algum modo eu sabia que ficaria tudo bem com ele. Mas quanto a você... O que mais me assustou naquele dia não foi o acidente do Haru, foi a intensidade do seu medo. O seu medo de perder o Haru.

Makoto estava com o cenho franzido, algo tão raro em sua expressão sempre leve. Ele engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras de Rin.

— Me senti culpado por desejar tirá-lo de você, quando para mim, apesar do meu carinho genuíno, ele era apenas um substituto.

Makoto só conseguiu balançar levemente a cabeça, Rin não precisava se desculpar.

— Quando voltei da Austrália, eu só olhava para meu próprio umbigo, não percebi como o Haru estava diferente. Se o Rei não tivesse me dito, talvez eu nunca termia me dado conta. Sabendo como ele ama nadar, saber que ele havia parado depois daquele dia foi um choque. Eu nunca achei que aquilo tivesse afetado ele tanto assim.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Pessoas caminhavam ao redor deles, e ao longe, podiam ouvir a voz estridente de Nagisa por cima do vozerio.

— Foram dias difíceis, — disse Makoto, por fim. Ele mesmo raramente se permitia pensar naquela época. — Ele não me disse nada, mas eu sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa. Ele saiu do clube de natação e disse que não queria mais nadar. — Makoto não conseguiu continuar. Sabia como Rin estava arrependido do que havia acontecido entre ele e Haru, qualquer coisa que dissesse apenas o magoaria. Fechou os olhos ao se lembrar daquele Haru, tão pequeno dentro do uniforme, os ombros arqueados como se tivesse um peso brutal sobre eles, o peso da culpa. A cabeça baixa, às vezes, debruçada sobre a carteira, o rosto escondido. Até a sua expressão triste foi morrendo aos poucos, e o que restou foi o silêncio.

— Entre todos os erros que cometi, das mancadas que dei, se eu tivesse o poder de concertar um delas, mudaria o que aconteceu aquele dia, — disse Rin, interrompendo os pensamentos de Makoto.

— Mas você se redimiu, Rin. Se não fosse por você, o Haru teria parado de nadar ano passado.

— Isso não apaga o sofrimento dele. E nem o seu.

Makoto ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Eu aprecio os seus sentimentos, Rin, — disse com um sorriso. — Obrigado por se preocupar conosco.

Makoto era assim. O sorriso bondoso e compreensivo mesmo quando Rin tentou levar parte de sua própria vida, mesmo depois de Rin magoar todos eles. Talvez não merecesse um amigo tão benevolente.

— Obrigado, Makoto.

Não era mais uma questão de merecer ou não, mas de valorizar. Rin poderia não merecer os amigos que tinha, mas cuidaria bem deles dali para frente.

— Se não fosse por vocês eu também não teria voltado a nadar. — Rin continuou. — Não teria tido coragem de voltar a erguer a cabeça de novo. — Dito isso, Rin olhou para as costas dos amigos que estavam na barraca de tiro ao alvo, para os ombros largos de Sousuke. Não teria tido coragem de voltar a encarar Sousuke.

— Uau! Haru-chan! Você foi incrível! — A voz de Nagisa soou particularmente alta, chamando a atenção dos dois que conversavam.

Os quatro finalmente deixavam a barraca do tiro ao alvo. Haruka trazia nos braços uma enorme pelúcia preta, Sousuke tinha uma menor nas mãos e Nagisa tinha uma caixinha com alguma guloseima. Só de olhar era claro quem havia conseguido mais pontos entre eles.

— Então, Sousuke, perdeu para o Haru, também? — provocou Rin com um sorriso de lado quando eles se aproximaram.

— Olha quem está falando, você foi eliminado na primeira rodada.

— Eu demorei para errar, mas também não acertava no centro do alvo de jeito nenhum! — resmungou Nagisa, fazendo bico.

— Não se preocupe, Nagisa-kun! Você resistiu bravamente!

— Incrível, Haru! Parabéns! — disse Makoto.

Haruka ficou meio sem jeito e em vez de responder, apenas estendeu a pelúcia gigante que havia ganhado. Makoto olhou para ela sem entender, até perceber que era uma orca.

— Para você, Makoto.

Makoto abriu um sorriso enorme e pegou a pelúcia, abraçando-a com carinho, como uma criança que ganha um presente.

— Obrigado, Haru-chan!

O uso do conhecido sufixo só deixou Haruka ainda mais encabulado. Enquanto Rin pensava consigo mesmo como o casal de amigos conseguia ser tão meloso em público, o que era surpreendente se tratando de duas pessoas tão reservadas, ele se lembrou de que Gou havia dito que os dois tinham algo para contar para ele.

— Ah, Makoto, Haru, a Gou disse que vocês tinham uma novidade.

Os dois coraram levemente e se entreolharam, então sorriram um para o outro e Makoto tomou a palavra, como sempre.

— Nós decidimos morar juntos a partir da primavera.

— Oh! É sério?! Meus parabéns! — disse Rin entusiasmado.

— Parabéns aos dois! — Sousuke ecoou as congratulações de Rin, também feliz pelos dois.

— Que sorte a sua, Mako-chan! O Haru-chan é um ótimo cozinheiro! Falando nisso, eu nem sei se o Rei-chan sabe cozinhar!

— Eu nunca tentei de fato. Pelo menos nada sofisticado, mas certamente eu me sairia bem depois de estudar a teoria e com alguns livros de receita...

— Ah, não, Rei-chan! Se você começar a falar sobre dominar a teoria isso vai te dar azar!

Makoto ia dizer que ele também estava aprendendo a cozinhar e que não deixaria essa tarefa exclusivamente para o Haruka, mas não conseguiu encontrar oportunidade, quando Nagisa e Rei passaram a conversar sobre os dotes culinários de ambos. Makoto e Haruka já haviam combinado que dividiriam as tarefas domésticas, enquanto divagavam em como seria a vida de casados.

— Oniichan! — chamou Gou, interrompendo a conversa que já havia fugido completamente do assunto.

— Finalmente apareceu, Gou, — respondeu seu irmão.

— Boa noite! — cumprimento Hana-chan e as outras pessoas que estavam com elas.

— Ah, acho que vocês já tinham se encontrado no torneio, mas deixe-me apresentá-los! Esses são os novos membros do clube de natação de quem eu havia falado: Shun-san, o irmão dela, Sakuya-kun e o Hikari-kun. Meu irmão Rin e nosso amigo de infância Sousuke.

— Amigo de infância e namorado, — completou Sousuke.

— Eu devia te chamar de Oniichan também? — perguntou Gou com um sorriso provocador, mas Sousuke apenas desviou o olhar como se não fosse com ele.

— Sakuya-kun e Hikari-kun nadaram o revezamento com o Nagisa-kun e comigo no torneio da prefeitura, — disse Rei.

— E vamos nadar juntos de novo no torneio regional, né? — completou Nagisa.

— Ah, parabéns ao cinco pela classificação! — disse Rin.

Os membros do clube de natação do Colégio Iwatobi estavam prestes a responder quando foram interrompidos por uma voz que se aproximava rapidamente.

— Gou-san!!! — Momotarou vinha correndo com Aichirou em seu encalço.

— Momo-kun, não fique correndo no meio das pessoas desse jeito!

— Há quanto tempo que eu não te vejo, Gou-san!

— Mas nós nos vimos no treino conjunto, semana passada...

— O que... o que você acha de andarmos juntos pela feira, Gou-san? S-só nós doi...

— Momo! — Rin não queria nem que ele terminasse o convite. Um calafrio percorreu sua coluna só com a ideia da sua preciosa irmã andando a noite com aquele garoto com os hormônios à flor da pele. — Que história é essa?! Você não veio para andar com a gente?!

— Ah! Mas eu prefiro andar com a...

— Nem vem com essa!

— É, bem, acho que já vamos indo, — disse Gou, se esquivando antes que Momotarou tivesse oportunidade de terminar o convite.

O grupo se despediu e saiu o mais rápido possível, enquanto Rin segurava Momotarou.

— Como você é cruel, Rin-senpai! — choramingou Momotarou.

— Pare de reclamar.

— Vocês já comeram alguma coisa? — perguntou Aichirou, tentando mudar o foco da discussão.

— Ainda não. Não querem ir ao templo antes? — perguntou Makoto.

Os dois recém-chegados concordaram e como só estavam esperando por eles, o grupo todo foi para o templo que sediava o festival e era dedicado a uma divindade da água. Depois de fazer suas orações pelas competições que estavam por vir, voltaram à feira para escolher qual comida provariam primeiro.

Rin estava pensando na conversa que havia acabado de ter com Makoto. Coisas que ele queria dizer há tempos e, finalmente, o pedido de desculpas que havia demorado tanto tempo.

— O que foi, Rin? — perguntou Sousuke, percebendo que tinha algo diferente nele.

— Hum? Não é nada. Eu estava conversando com o Makoto mais cedo, estava pensando nisso agora. Ele também foi muito influenciado pelas decisões que tomei. Quando fui para a Austrália com o Haru, conversamos bastante, mas acho que nunca tive a oportunidade de ter uma conversa franca com o Makoto. Ano passado ele estava preocupado com tantas coisas.

— Entendo.

— Acho que agora eu sei quais coisas eu mudaria no meu passado. Eu não teria desafiado o Haru naquele inverno. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, não teria dito para ele que estava deixando a natação e ele não se sentiria culpado por isso. E outra coisa, eu não teria deixado de escrever para você.

Sousuke ficou surpreso com a última frase de Rin, mas sua expressão logo se suavizou com um de seus sorrisos encantadores e que antes eram tão raros.

— Eu também fiquei um tempo sem dar notícias, então estamos quites. E agora você me escreve direitinho.

— Não só escrevo, né? Tem as nossas chamadas de vídeo, — disse com um sorriso de lado.

— Por que você está falando isso com esse sorriso obsceno? Ou melhor, por que uma frase inocente parece tão pervertida na sua boca?

— Isso é um elogio, namorado?

Sousuke ficou sério com a palavra.

— Hum, Rin, você não ficou constrangido quando eu disse que somos namorados na frente daquelas pessoas, não é?

— Claro que não! Por que ficaria? Eu quero é mais que todo mundo saiba o namorado atraente que eu tenho!

Rin achou que Sousuke responderia à sua provocação com outra a altura, mas em vez disso ele corou um pouco. O que era lindo de se ver. E então empurrou a pelúcia que segurava para Rin.

— O que é isso?

— É para você. Eu me esqueci de entregar.

Rin não havia reparado que a pelúcia era um tubarão vermelho escuro, isso o surpreendeu. Não poderia culpar Makoto e Haruka por serem melosos. Sousuke e ele também eram. E sinceramente, essa era uma sensação maravilhosa.

* * *

Sousuke abriu a porta do seu apartamento e entrou primeiro, continuavam a conversa enquanto Rin tirava os sapatos no _genkan_. Quando ele subiu o degrau, Sousuke o puxou para cima, para perto dele, uma mão segurou seu rosto, e depois de esperar por isso o dia todo, ele o beijou.

— Eu estava com tanta vontade de beijar você, — disse Sousuke.

Depois ele soltou Rin e foi deixar as sacolas sobre a bancada da cozinha, deixando um Rin estupefato para trás. Era um mistério como Sousuke podia manter sua postura calma e confiante, e simplesmente continuar como se não tivesse acabado de juntá-lo em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Rin passaria a noite no apartamento de Sousuke. Seu voo para Austrália era no dia seguinte, então seria mais cômodo do que viajar durante a noite e ficar esperando no aeroporto.

Mas também havia a clara vantagem de ficarem um tempo juntos.

Rin havia se divertido muito nos dias que havia passado com sua família e seus amigos, mas sentia falta de ter algum tempo para ficar apenas com Sousuke.

— Vem, vamos comer antes que esfrie, — disse Sousuke. — Pode deixar a sua mochila no sofá, depois eu vou arrumar o quarto.

Haviam passado em uma lanchonete no caminho para o apartamento de Sousuke e pegado lanches para o jantar, e uma coca para cada um. A última regalia antes de voltarem para suas dietas rigorosas.

Rin tentava não pensar muito, não esperar demais pelo o que estava por vir, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não imaginar os dois no mesmo quarto. Isso acabava irritando-o um pouco, aquilo não era novidade. Havia divido um quarto com ele por um ano inteiro, oras! Porém, tudo parecia tão diferente agora. Estava muito consciente da presença de Sousuke, de cada detalhe seu, da sua voz profunda e do seu olhar quente. Nunca havia se permitido pensar em Sousuke dessa forma, em reparar na beleza da sua pele ou no seu corpo que Rin não tinha nem palavras para definir.

Ao mesmo tempo ficava consciente de si mesmo, menor do Sousuke, mas não menos definido. O que Sousuke pensaria ao tocar em seu corpo duro, tão diferente do corpo macio e delicado de uma mulher? _Se Sousuke quisesse uma mulher não estaria comigo agora,_ pensou para se acalmar. Isso era verdade, Sousuke havia deixado claro que era Rin quem ele queria, quem ele sempre quis, e o mesmo valia para Rin. Aquele sentimento que ele não conseguia entender quando era pequeno havia tomado contornos muito bem definidos, mesmo que tivesse demorado mais tempo para entender tudo isso, e depois dos desvios que seu coração havia tomado, só havia um lugar para retornar.

No apartamento silencioso, a voz de Rin parecia mais alta que realmente era.

— Eu sei que vou me arrepender depois, mas isso é tão bom, — disse Rin, seguindo um murmúrio de satisfação.

— Não me culpe por isso, porque eu não estou te obrigando a nada.

— Não, mas você está sendo uma má influência, o que dá no mesmo.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo.

Os dois riram, encerrando a discussão, e voltando a se concentrarem no que estavam fazendo.

Rin deu outra mordida no seu sanduíche enorme, sentindo o sabor da carne suculenta se espalhando pela boca. Seu treinador teria uma sincope se o visse se entupindo de carboidratos assim, mas era a primeira vez em muito tempo em que se dava ao luxo de comer esse tipo de _junk food_.

— Você quer tomar banho primeiro? — perguntou Sousuke, depois de engolir outra bocada de comida.

— Você pode ir primeiro. Meu celular não para de vibrar no meu bolso, tenho que ver quem está enchendo a minha caixa de entrada.

— O meu está no mudo. — Sousuke sacou o aparelho do bolso da calça. — Hum, tenho uma mensagem do Ai e outra do Momo. E duas da minha mãe.

Rin fez o mesmo e puxou seu celular.

— O quê?!

Ele nem reparou no número de notificações, mas devia ter umas vinte mensagens, do Momo e do Ai, mas também da Gou, do Nagisa, do Rei, várias do Makoto e até uma do Haruka.

— O que foi, Rin?

— Todos estão mandando mensagens, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você pode olhar agora se quiser.

— Desculpa, mas isso está me preocupando.

Rin nem sabia por onde começar, ou qual mensagem poderia esclarecer o que estava acontecendo. Achou que era melhor começar pelo começo, e a primeira que abriu era da sua irmã.

_Boa viagem! Já estamos com saudades!_

Ele também já estava com saudades, mas tentaria escrever uma resposta depois.

A próxima mensagem também era de Gou.

_Ah, Nagisa-kun pediu para colocar um pacote na sua bolsa. Ele fez muito mistério, mas disse que você ia gostar do presente._

_Que estranho, por que Nagisa não entregou pessoalmente?_ Pensou Rin, torcendo para que não fosse algo que pudesse ser detido no aeroporto. Se o pacote fosse do Momotarou, ele certamente ficaria preocupado.

Depois de abrir mais algumas mensagens desejando boa viagem, Rin deixou o celular sobre a coxa e voltou a comer.

— Não parece que aconteceu nada. Depois eu leio e respondo tudo. Desculpa ficar mexendo no celular agora.

— Tudo bem. Que bom que não foi nada.

Os dois terminaram de comer, conversando entre uma mordida e outra, e então Sousuke foi para o banho primeiro, como Rin havia sugerido.

Rin se acomodou no sofá e aproveitou para começar a responder as mensagens. Na segunda mensagem de Nagisa, ele falou sobre o tal pacote.

_Você encontrou o pacote, Rin-chan?_

_Rei-chan e eu achamos que talvez isso fosse útil. Mako-chan e Haru-chan também ajudaram._

Agora Rin estava curioso. A mochila estava ali do lado, era só procurar. Começou pelos bolsos laterais, depois foi procurando entre as roupas, mas o pacote, que não era muito pequeno, e estava cuidadosamente embrulhado com papel de presente, havia sido deslizado pela lateral, provavelmente depois que suas coisas já estavam arrumadas ali dentro, e estava quase no fundo. Deu uma leve chacoalhada ao lado do ouvido e percebeu que tinha algo líquido ali dentro.

— Será que eles não sabem que não posso entrar com líquido na bagagem de mão no avião? — resmungou para ele mesmo, esperando que o quer que houvesse dentro do pacote estivesse dentro dos limites permitidos.

Abriu o pacote com cuidado e sentiu as vistas escurecerem quando viu o que havia dentro. No mesmo instante, pegou o celular e ligou para Nagisa.

— _Oi, Rin-chan!_ — atendeu a voz sempre animada do outro lado.

— Nagisa, você ficou maluco?! Como você pôde pedir para a Gou colocar _esse tipo de coisa_ dentro da minha bolsa?!

— _Eu disse que era um presente, ela não sabe o que tem dentro, pode ficar tranquilo!_

Rin não sabia o que responder, mas pelo menos essa informação lhe trouxe um pouco de alívio. Como ele estava sem palavras, Nagisa voltou a falar.

— _Foi o Mako-chan quem mais ajudou, já que ele tem experiência e conhece as melhores marcas, mas o livreto foi ideia do Rei-chan, ele disse que tem informações interessantes. Para dizer a verdade eu nem olhei._ — Nagisa deu uma risada meio encabulada. Pelo menos um pouco de vergonha parecia que ele ainda tinha.

Rin estava com uma mão no rosto enquanto ouvia o tagarelar de Nagisa.

— Vocês perderam o juízo?

— _Ah, não precisa ficar envergonhado! Isso é só a ordem natural das coisas! Eu já conversei bastante com o Rei-chan sobre isso, apesar da gente ainda não..._

— Para, para! Que eu não quero ouvir isso!!

Nagisa deu uma gargalhada.

— _Desculpa, desculpa!_

Rin respirou fundo, aspirando pelo nariz e soltando o ar lentamente pela boca para se acalmar.

— Eu realmente agradeço a preocupação de todos vocês, mas isso não era necessário.

— _Oh! Então quer dizer que vocês já..._

— Para, Nagisa, por favor! Eu não quero discutir isso com você!

— _Ah, que chato, Rin-chan!_

— Obrigado, ok? Depois eu respondo as mensagens.

De modo nenhum Rin ia continuar aquela conversa ali, na sala de Sousuke. Além disso, ter esse tipo de imagem mental de seus amigos era perturbador demais para pensar.

 _O que tem na cabeça desses caras?_ Era um questionamento razoavelmente recorrente a Rin, mas eles tinham passado o nível do compreensível escondendo uma caixa cheia de preservativos, lubrificante e até um livreto com posições sexuais dentro da sua bolsa de viagem. Agora, Rin estava até com receio de ver o que havia escrito nas outras mensagens que estavam em sua caixa de entrada.

Seu celular vibrou mais uma vez, com outra mensagem de Nagisa.

 _Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso,_ pensou Rin. Era melhor ver o que haviam escrito para ele e responder devidamente do que ficar pensando nisso depois.

O que encontrou foi mensagens e mais mensagens com conselhos estranhos. Nagisa e Rei claramente nem sabiam o que estavam falando direito, e tinham a pretensão de querer ensinar alguma coisa. Rin deu uma fungada. Depois vieram as mensagens do Makoto. Dava para perceber só de ler o esforço que foi para ele escrever. Provavelmente havia sofrido pressão do Nagisa, Rin teve pena dele. E depois a mensagem do Haruka.

_Boa sorte._

— Boa sorte, o caramba!!! — disse Rin, se contendo para não gritar e defenestrar o celular.

Rin havia estava se recompondo, quando Sousuke emergiu do banheiro, ainda secando o cabelo com a toalha.

— O banheiro está livre. Hum, aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin? Dava para ouvir você falando ao telefone lá do banheiro.

— Ah desculpa! Eu não percebi que estava falando alto.

— Tudo bem.

Sousuke continuou passando a toalha pelos cabelos, esperando que Rin dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas pelo jeito isso não ia acontecer. Foi então que reparou no papel de presente rasgado e a caixa aberta sobre o sofá, ao lado de Rin. Sousuke se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas.

Quando Rin percebeu para onde estava direcionado o olhar de Sousuke, ele ficou vermelho como um tomate, fechou a caixa e a enfiou de qualquer jeito dentro da sua mochila com papel de presente e tudo.

— I-Isso foi só uma brincadeira do Nagisa!

Sousuke respondeu à fala constrangida de Rin com uma gargalhada,

— O pessoal de Iwatobi não tem limites mesmo.

Era inevitável que Rin se sentisse meio irritado por Sousuke achar aquela situação ridícula engraçada.

Rin apenas pegou as roupas que havia separado para dormir e foi para o banheiro, constrangido e contrariado.

Quando saiu do banho, encontrou Sousuke lendo um livro na sala, sentado ao lado da sua mochila. Rin se aproximou para pegar seu secador de cabelo portátil, que havia comprado especialmente para levar nas viagens. Além de não conseguir dormir com o cabelo úmido, ia parecer um ninho de rato pela manhã se ele não o secasse direito.

— Hum, onde posso usar uma tomada? O banheiro está muito úmido para usar o secador lá.

— No quarto, — respondeu Sousuke, enquanto se levantava para mostrar as tomadas disponíveis para Rin.

No quarto de Sousuke não havia muita decoração, apenas peças funcionais. Uma escrivaninha embaixo da janela, o guarda-roupa embutido na parede, um cama se solteiro com um criado mudo, e havia um _futon_ estendido no chão. A decoração era ocidental, assim como o resto do apartamento.

— Tem uma tomada ao lado da cabeceira e outra perto da mesa.

Rin achou mais sensato usar a tomada da escrivaninha.

— Sente-se na cama. Eu vou secar o seu cabelo.

Rin gritou _Como é?!_ dentro da sua cabeça, mas em vez de responder ficou parado, piscando como se Sousuke tivesse falado para ele que porcos sabiam voar. Depois de alguns segundos sem que Rin se movesse, Sousuke indicou a cama com a mão, e dessa vez, Rin apenas acatou a sugestão.

Rin se sentou na beira da cama depois que Sousuke pegou o secador de suas mãos e foi ligá-lo na tomada. Logo depois, o barulho do aparelho encheu o quarto. Os cabelos de Rin esvoaçavam com o ar quente e ele se perguntou se Sousuke sabia o que estava fazendo, caso contrário, seu cabelo fino poderia virar um emaranhado por causa da turbulência do ar.

Sousuke começou secando a raiz no topo da sua cabeça, nem muito longe, nem perto demais. Depois foi descendo para os fios, então passou os dedos entre eles, para separá-los, onde havia sido entrelaçado pelo secador. Rin sentiu um arrepio diante da sensação dos dedos dele em seus cabelos, e seus pelo eriçaram quando a ponta deles roçou em sua nuca. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar naquela mão que o tocava tão levemente, vez ou outra esbarrando na sua orelha ou tocando com a ponta dos dedos no seu couro cabeludo. Era uma sensação muito boa. Poderia ficar assim a noite toda.

Depois, Sousuke se moveu para secar a parte da frente do seu cabelo, e quando o aparelho foi finalmente desligado, Rin abriu os olhos e Sousuke estava olhando para ele.

— Obrigado.

— Não há de quê.

— Hum, como você sabe usar um secador assim? Não me lembro de vê-lo usando quando estávamos no Samezuka, — Rin perguntou, mas ao mesmo tempo se arrependeu. Talvez ele não gostasse da resposta.

— Eu vi você usando vezes o suficiente para aprender.

Aquilo surpreendeu Rin. Então, ele o esteve olhando em todos esses momentos, observando seus movimentos a ponto de aprender até o modo como ele secava os próprios cabelos.

— Seu cabelo é tão macio.

Aquilo era um elogio? Devia ser.

— O-Obrigado.

— Bom, você quer dormir agora? Amanhã vai ser um dia cansativo para você com a viagem para Austrália. Você prefere a cama ou o _futon_? Ou quer tirar no _jan-ken-po_? — Sousuke terminou de falar com um sorriso de lado, todo provocador.

— Ah... Eu vou ficar com o _futon._

 _—_ Não vai querer disputar quem fica com a cama?

— ...Acho que não.

— O que foi, Rin? Nem parece você.

— Não enche. Só não vejo problema algum em dormir no _futon_.

— Tá bom, então.

— Hum, acho que tenho que colocar o celular para carregar, — disse Rin, se levantando para ter algum espaço entre ele e Sousuke, então foi buscar o carregador.

Quando voltou ao quarto, para colocar o celular na tomada da mesa, caso Sousuke precisasse usar a tomada perto de sua cama, Sousuke ainda estava parado o mesmo lugar, apenas observando enquanto Rin andava de um lado para outro. Mais alguns minutos, e os dois estavam deitados. O quarto em silêncio e apenas a luz do abajur ao lado da cama de Sousuke ainda estava acesa. Rin se remexeu sobre o _futon_ algumas vezes, inquieto demais para se sentir confortável.

— Sabe, Rin, você não precisa ficar nervoso. Não vai acontecer nada. Não precisa acontecer nada, — Sousuke falou depois de algum tempo.

Rin suspirou antes de falar.

— Desculpa, Sousuke. Eu não queria me comportar de modo estranho, mas às vezes eu não sei como agir perto de você. Ah, não me entenda mal. Você ainda é você. O mesmo Sousuke que eu conheço desde pequeno, mas agora tudo parece diferente.

— Eu entendo.

— E eu acabo ficando meio nervoso, — Rin falou ainda olhando para o teto do quarto.

— Eu também fico.

— Até parece! — Rin se ergueu sobre os cotovelos para olhar o perfil de Sousuke que estava deitado na cama.

Sousuke se virou para ele e se apoiou em um braço.

— Você acha mesmo que ter você por perto não me abala nenhum pouco?

Rin franziu o cenho em vez de responder, então Sousuke lhe estendeu a mão. Rin olhou para ela e logo correspondeu ao pedido, embora aquilo fizesse seu coração acelerar um pouco mais. Sousuke tomou sua mão e a levou ao próprio peito. Rin pôde sentir o coração dele, batendo apressado. Seus olhos, que estavam focados onde sua mão tocava o peito dele, segura no lugar pela mão de Sousuke, subiu para o rosto dele.

— Está sentindo?

Rin assentiu.

— Não é diferente comigo, — completou Sousuke.

Os dois deveriam ser adultos agora, mas eram tão inexperientes no amor, eram apenas meninos.

Rin ficou sentindo o calor do peito de Sousuke na palma da sua mão, o _tum-tum_ que parecia fazer seu próprio coração sincronizar com o dele, sincronizar suas respirações. Havia, também, um calor dentro dele que todas aquelas sensações preciosas despertavam, que parecia irradiar de um ponto abaixo de sua garganta e se espalhar até a ponta dos seus dedos, um nó na garganta de emoção que poderia fazê-lo chorar a qualquer momento. Aquele seu amor que um dia pareceu sem esperanças era recíproco, era correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

Em vez de chorar, Rin se aproximou de Sousuke e Sousuke se aproximou dele, então seus lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho entre os dois. Suaves e úmidos, o beijo que ele provou era feito de todas as coisas boas que seu coração podia sentir naquele momento. Um carinho, um afago, e todo o amor do mundo.

O beijo terminou sem que Rin quisesse que acabasse, e Sousuke sorriu para ele, um daqueles sorrisos devastadores que Rin sabia que sentia tanta falta assim que ele estivesse longe dos seus olhos.

— Vamos dormir, Rin. Você precisa descansar para a viagem.

Sousuke voltou a se deitar e Rin fez o mesmo.

A luz ainda estava acesa, então Rin pôde ver quando Sousuke se virou, ficando na borda da cama, olhando para ele.

— O-O quê?

— Vou ver você dormir.

— Eu não vou conseguir dormir com você me olhando!

Sousuke deu uma risada “lide com isso” e Rin teve vontade de fazer uma cara emburrada.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Como se estivessem tentando guardar cada detalhe do rosto um do outro, desenhando em suas memórias cada traço que fazia daquele rosto tão especial.

Rin ofereceu sua mão, pedindo pelo toque de Sousuke. Ele a segurou e suas mãos unidas repousaram sobre o peito de Rin. Subindo e descendo com a sua respiração. Podia sentir os batimentos de Sousuke e sabia que ele podia sentir os seus muito bem.

Aqueles olhos verdes que Rin já havia visto vestindo tantas emoções e tantas expressões, agora pareciam despidos. Podia ver a alma de Sousuke através deles, poderia se perder neles.

— Eu te amo, — Rin sussurrou em meio ao silêncio, então levou a mão de Sousuke aos lábios e a beijou.

— Eu também te amo, Rin.

Sousuke soltou suas mãos para tocar o rosto de Rin, uma carícia gentil. Rin aconchegava o rosto na palma de sua mão, correspondendo e pedindo por seu carinho. Ele queria poder ronronar como um gato para demonstrar como aquilo era bom. Acidentalmente, seus lábios roçaram no polegar de Sousuke e aquela sensação o fez arrepiar. Sousuke repetiu o movimento, acariciando lentamente o lábio inferior de Rin com o polegar. A carícia terna lentamente havia se tornado tão íntima, aquilo estava fazendo coisas incríveis dentro dele, um calor que ele sabia bem o que era, um tremor que o fez ofegar. Rin entreabriu os lábios e nunca pensou que aquele simples roçar de pele pudesse ser tão erótico.

Sem que tivesse percebido, seus olhos estavam fechados, e quando os abriu viu os olhos verdes de Sousuke escuros, as pupilas dilatadas. Sousuke o desejava, assim como ele desejava Sousuke.

Por que havia hesitado? Tudo era tão simples.

Num impulso, Rin se levantou, e ao mesmo tempo, Sousuke abriu espaço para ele, para que pudesse se encaixar um nos braços do outro na estreita cama de solteiro. Rin o abraçou, seus braços o envolveram e então o beijou. Um beijo de lábios abertos, faminto e quente. Tão irresistível como todos os beijos de Sousuke eram. Suas línguas se tocaram e Rin se sentiu como um homem sedento cuja única fonte de água que ele queria no mundo era a boca de Sousuke, o corpo dele colado ao seu, o calor de suas ereções juntas.

Sousuke o moveu na cama, cobrindo o corpo de Rin com o seu, suas pernas entrelaçadas.

— Rin, o que está fazendo comigo? — Sousuke sussurrou.

— Até agora? Te beijando.

— E daqui para frente?

— Eu quero tudo.

— Tudo?

Rin se ergueu indo de encontro a ele voltou a beijá-lo, não poderia suportar nem mais um segundo longe dos beijos dele. Queria ser envolvido na presença dele, se perder nela.

— Rin, — Sousuke voltou a falar. Enquanto escolhia as palavras, Sousuke tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Rin e a ajeitou atrás da orelha dele, como se desejasse clarear sua visão. — Como vamos fazer isso?

— Espero que você não vá sugerir para tirarmos no _jan-ken-po_.

— De modo algum, — respondeu ele sério. — Rin, eu faço como você quiser.

Rin estendeu a mão para tocar no rosto de Sousuke, os olhos dele tão sérios como quando havia falado do seu desejo de nadar o revezamento. Rin sentia o coração batendo contra as costelas, o frio na barriga. Trouxe Sousuke para si, para beijá-lo de novo, acariciando os lábios dele com os seus, entreabrindo-os, convidando a língua dele para sua boca.

Era isso que Rin queria. Queria ter Sousuke dentro dele. E foi o que ele disse em sussurros entre beijos.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

Sousuke voltou a beijá-lo, devastando sua boca. Seus beijos se espalharam pelo rosto de Rin, descendo pelo pescoço. Suas mãos passaram pela barra da camiseta, buscando sua pele como se desbravasse uma terra desconhecida, cada curva dos músculos do seu abdômen, uma imagem em três dimensões que até então seus olhos só poderiam imaginar qual seria a sensação de tocá-lo.

Precisava se livrar da camiseta, deixar que Sousuke tivesse acesso à sua pele que queimava de desejo, ansiando por mais beijos e pelos toques dele.

— Tire a sua camiseta, também, eu quero te ver, — disse Rin, depois despir a sua e jogá-la de lado.

— Você já não me viu tantas vezes? — perguntou Sousuke, provocando-o enquanto tirava a camiseta como Rin havia pedido.

— Sim. E na maioria das vezes na beira da piscina. Não seria um lugar apropriado para olhá-lo, pensando as coisas que estou pensando agora.

— É mesmo? E no que você está pensando? 

Rin levou as suas mãos à barriga de Sousuke, sentido a delícia que era seus músculos sob a pele macia, subindo-as pelo peito dele. Levou um delas para se enrolar na nuca dele, trazendo-o novamente para perto.

— Eu quero tocá-lo, senti-lo. Quero beijar o seu corpo inteiro e provar cada pedaço da sua pele.

— Outro dia, — disse Sousuke, seguido de um beijo estalado sobre a boca de Rin. — Hoje, sou eu que vou fazer isso. — E voltou a beijá-lo. A fazer exatamente o que havia dito, distribuir mais beijos pelo seu pescoço, deslizar por sua clavícula. Levar a boca até seus mamilos e endurecê-los sob sua língua exigente. As mãos ainda mapeando o seu corpo. Tocando, acariciando, sentindo.

As mãos de Rin também passeavam pelas costas de Sousuke, subiam pela nuca e se enroscavam no seu cabelo curto, enquanto os beijos de Sousuke deixam uma trilha cada vez mais abaixo.

Rin sentiu seu pênis pulsar quando Sousuke roçou os lábios sobre o tecido que o cobria. A espera era enlouquecedora. As mãos agora desciam por suas coxas, enquanto ele puxava o elástico da calça com os dentes, o olhar fixo em Rin, o desafiando a ser paciente.

Rin quis protestar contra toda aquela provocação, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ofegar quando Sousuke puxou o elástico da calça apenas o suficiente para que pudesse beijar seu pênis ainda preso em sua roupa íntima.

Sousuke olhou para seu rosto novamente, apenas para conferir sua reação. Rin estava ofegante, o rubor de excitação se espalhando pelo seu rosto e pescoço. Sousuke assistiu a reação de Rin quando puxou a roupa íntima e depositou um beijo muito leve em sua glande, fazendo Rin arquejar.

A língua de Sousuke provava a pele sensível, circulando a cabeça e mergulhando na sua fenda, sorvendo seu sabor. Depois, Sousuke terminou de despir Rin, puxando o que restava de suas roupas, deslizano-as por suas pernas. Continuando sua doce tortura, beijando e lambendo toda a extensão do seu pênis, e então, engolindo-o de uma vez. Quando a cabeça do pênis de Rin tocou o fundo da garganta de Sousuke, a sensação foi quase demais. Rin sentiu Sousuke controlando seu reflexo, depois chupando. Rin não aguentaria muito tempo assim, sentia seu orgasmo se construindo. Mesmo que aquela fosse a melhor sensação que Rin já tivesse sentido, ele não queria que terminasse assim. Tentou afastar Sousuke delicadamente, já que sua voz havia fugido para algum lugar.

Sousuke entendeu seu gesto e libertou seu pênis duro e molhado. Voltou aos beijos e lambidas, agora descendo para suas bolas e tomando-as na boca, uma de cada vez, antes de beijar a pele da parte interna de suas coxas.

Rin abriu as pernas, dando passagem para onde Sousuke quisesse. A boca dele foi escorregando por seu períneo até chegar ao anel de músculos apertado. A língua dele acariciou delicadamente aquele lugar tão sensível, esperando que Rin relaxasse o suficiente para forçar a ponta dela para dentro. Sousuke empurrou as pernas de Rin para cima, enquanto sua língua o abria, num processo lento que tirava o fôlego de Rin. Aos poucos, Sousuke foi empurrou um dedo após o outro para dentro de Rin, entrando fundo e procurando por algo que Rin soube exatamente quando foi encontrado pela sensação devastadora que fez estrelas ofuscarem sua visão.

— Sou... Sousuke...

Era um aviso. Sousuke parou relutantemente, limpou o rosto com a costa da mão. Ele estava tão ofegante quanto Rin.

Sousuke se debruçou sobre Rin para alcançar a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Ele também estava preparado. Tirou lubrificante e preservativos, fazendo Rin soltar um sorriso fraco. Já Sousuke correspondeu com um sorriso obscenamente sensual.

— Tudo bem?

— Melhor impossível.

— Tem certeza?

— Vem.

Sousuke terminou de se despir. E se posicionou de joelhos entre as pernas de Rin. Ele já havia visto Sousuke nu inúmeras vezes no banheiro coletivo do dormitório, mas nunca em toda a sua glória, com sua ereção pronta e úmida. Ele era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Sousuke deslizava o preservativo por sua extensão sob o olhar atento e faminto de Rin. Derramou o lubrificante antes de puxar o quadril de Rin gentilmente para cima de suas coxas. Seu olhar se prendeu ao de Rin, enquanto o penetrava lentamente, atento a cada reação de Rin, esperando calmante para que ele se acostumasse a cada pedacinho dele que tomava o corpo de Rin.

Suas respirações sincronizavam.

Rin queria se mover, mas suas pernas estavam suspensas, trêmulas. Ele não tinha forças. A sensação de ser preenchido o subjugava.

Finalmente, Sousuke passou a se mover, uma leve ondulação de seu quadril, até se tornar um movimento mais amplo e vigoroso. Rin o sentia profundamente, o preenchendo e atingindo sua próstata a cada movimento.

Seus dedos se fecharam, segurando o lençol da cama estreita. Os gemidos que escapavam de sua boca enchiam o quarto, enquanto seu corpo arqueava, indo de encontro ao de Sousuke. Rin se perdia no delírio que era estar em seus braços, quando Sousuke se inclinou sobre ele, unindo suas bocas e o trazendo para junto de si. Derramando-se entre ele, enquanto Sousuke estremecia, segurando-o com todo o cuidado e ardor.

Rin usou o que restava de suas forças para se segurar em Sousuke também, como se estivesse prestes a despencar de um precipício, como se ao afastar dele seu coração pudesse parar de bater. Nunca imaginou que pudesse haver um sentimento assim, um amor tão simples e arrebatador, o desejo era apenas um reflexo, um meio de se chegar a um fim. Uma forma de se unirem, de se doarem e de pertencerem um ao outro.

O beijo voraz foi se acalmando junto com suas respirações, até se tornar lento e delicado. As testas unidas, seus suspiros colidiram em sorrisos.

Sousuke voltou a deitar Rin sobre a cama, retirando-se cuidadosamente.

— Tudo bem?

— Eu mal sinto meu corpo, mas acho que isso é uma coisa boa, — Rin respondeu quase num sussurro, um sorriso sonolento se espalhando por seu rosto.

Sousuke não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Cuidou de se livrar do preservativo, e limpar a bagunça feita com o sêmen de Rin neles dois, então o cobriu cuidadosamente com a coberta fina de verão.

Rin parecia ter adormecido e Sousuke ia se deitar no _futon_ quando o ouvi chamando.

— Sousuke... Fica comigo.

A cama era estreita demais para acomodar confortavelmente dois homens adultos, mas isso não era problema. Acomodou-se atrás de Rin, encaixando seus corpos. Rin puxou seu braço para que o envolvesse e entrelaçou seus dedos junto ao peito. Então adormeceram assim, embalados no calor um do outro.


	15. Dias de primavera

Lentamente, Makoto deslizou do seu estado de sonolência, abrindo os olhos enquanto despertava. A luz do sol se infiltrava suavemente por uma fresta da cortina, deixando o quarto imerso na penumbra, salvando-o da completa escuridão. Já era dia, mas era domingo, e ele não tinha pressa para se levantar.

Havia sonhado com alguma coisa, mas Makoto não conseguia se lembrar do que era, só tinha a sensação de que havia sido um sonho bom.

Ao seu lado, Haruka ainda ressonava baixinho. Era impossível para Makoto não sorrir ao ver o rosto adormecido dele. Afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Haruka cuidadosamente com o indicador e sussurrou num tom quase inaudível com sua voz aveludada.

— Bom dia, Haru-chan!

Sorriu para si mesmo e deslizou para fora da cama sem fazer um único ruído. Pegou as roupas que estavam no chão, onde jaziam depois de terem sido descartadas na noite anterior. Vestiu as calças do seu pijama, deixou as roupas do Haruka sobre o seu lado da cama e saiu do quarto ainda vestindo a camiseta. Foi escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, o banho poderia ficar para depois, queria preparar o café antes que Haruka acordasse. A cavalinha grelhada que Haruka tanto gostava, ovos mexidos para ele, e torradas e panquecas com frutas para os dois.

Makoto estava se acostumando rapidamente à nova cozinha e onde tudo estava guardado apesar do pouco tempo que estavam morando ali, no apartamento que agora ele dividia com Haruka.

Estava terminando de tirar a última panqueca do fogo quando Haruka emergiu do quarto, já vestido, mas ainda descabelado.

— Bom dia, Makoto.

— Bom dia, Haru! Você acordou bem na hora. Vamos comer antes que esfrie.

Makoto gostava de mimá-lo de manhã, e Haruka ainda não estava acostumado com isso. Mas vê-lo com aquele sorriso ao acordar, isso sim era fácil de habituar.

— Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — Haruka também queria poder mimar Makoto se tivesse alguma oportunidade, ele pensava nisso.

— Não, está tudo pronto.

O sorriso de Makoto cedeu um pouco enquanto ele olhava para o cabelo bagunçado de Haruka, apenas para voltar com ainda mais força.

— O que foi? — Haruka não conseguiu entender bem aquele sorriso.

— Nada, — respondeu Makoto, tentando parecer inocente.

Makoto estava bem ciente de que Haruka era uma pessoa de sono tranquilo. Assim que adormecia, permanecia praticamente imóvel até a manhã seguinte. Aquele cabelo bagunçado não era indício de uma noite mal dormida, rolando na cama, mas do quanto ele foi rolado pela cama até a hora de dormir.

Haruka logo leu nos olhos de Makoto o que ele estava achando tão divertido, então Haruka limitou a lançar um olhar. _Culpa de quem?_ Então se sentou à mesa, o que fez Makoto rir.

— Você está certo, Haru-chan. Desculpa.

— Não precisa se desculpar, — Haruka respondeu, mas Makoto sabia o que ele estava dizendo, _você não aparece arrependido_. Não havia do que se arrepender, nem dos cabelos bagunçados, nem das roupas espalhadas no chão do quarto. Nem dos pequenos detalhes da vida cotidiana ainda nova, as escovas de dente juntas no banheiro, ou as canecas de café combinando sobre a mesa. 

Makoto se sentou também e eles comeram em silêncio. Naquele silêncio confortável que não precisava ser preenchido constantemente por palavras.

O sol entrava pela porta de vidro da sacada, as cortinas quase totalmente abertas deixava o aposento claro com o brilho da manhã. Ainda estava muito frio para deixar a porta aberta, mas era uma pena não poderem deixar o cheiro da primavera entrar. A planta solitária na sacada crescia a cada dia, talvez devessem comprar outra para fazer companhia a ela.

— Eu ainda não reguei a planta, — comentou Makoto, pensando nisso, enquanto olhava para ela depois de pousar sua caneca de café na mesa.

— Você regou ontem à noite. Se der água demais ela vai morrer.

— Hã?! — Makoto olhou assustado para Haruka, e voltou a olhar para a planta.

— E se você regar enquanto ela está ao sol, ela também pode acabar morrendo.

— Eu não quero que ela morra!

 _Então é só não fazer isso_ , Haruka pensou.

Makoto ficou amuado, com uma cara, de _tá bom, eu não vou fazer isso._

 _—_ Continue regando à noite. Não se preocupe tanto, folhagens são mais resistentes do que flores em geral.

Haruka só havia falando uma coisa que ele achava óbvia, não pensou que Makoto ficaria triste por isso.

— Você cuida bem dos seus peixes, e peixes são mais difíceis de cuidar do que plantas.

O rosto de Makoto voltou a se iluminar.

— Os peixes que você me deu quando estávamos no segundo ano. Eu sempre vou cuidar bem deles!

Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa e Rei eram os nomes dos peixes de Makoto que Haruka havia pescado na feira que eles foram com Nagisa e Rei depois do torneio municipal. Haruka não queria deixar Makoto tenso, mas ele estava mais preocupado em deixá-los com Nagisa e Rei quando os dois viajassem para as competições do que gostaria de admitir.

Nagisa e Rei também estavam morando em Tokyo, agora. Rei havia entrado na universidade e Nagisa estava fazendo um curso de confeitaria, pretendia abrir uma pâtisserie no verão. Moravam relativamente perto de Makoto e Haruka, e eles estavam pensando em pedir para que cuidassem dos peixes quando fosse preciso.

Makoto havia deixado os peixes com Sousuke uma ou duas vezes no ano anterior, mas esse ano Sousuke havia se mudado para a Austrália, depois de conseguir uma transferência para uma universidade de lá, a mesma de Rin. Eles estavam morando juntos agora.

Havia ainda Kisumi, ele também cuidou dos peixes de Makoto algumas vezes. Mas ele sempre deixava os nervos de Haruka à flor da pele, provocando-o deliberadamente, ou tocando em Makoto só para ver a cara que Haruka faria. Não era que Haruka não gostasse de Kisumi, mas era meio difícil lidar com ele, ainda mais quando ele dizia coisas como “Pode deixar que vou cuidar bem dos bebês de vocês” quando Makoto deixava os peixes com ele.

Haruka suspirou. Ele conseguia imaginar Nagisa empanturrando os peixes e Rei estudando cuidadosamente como cuidar de um aquário, mas falhando terrivelmente ao seguir sua teoria. Makoto ficaria arrasado se os peixes morressem tão prematuramente.

— Acho que é melhor deixarmos os peixes com o Kisumi quando viajarmos.

— Hã? Mas não íamos falar com o Nagisa e o Rei para ficarem com eles?

— Kisumi ficou com eles ano passado, então ele já sabe o que fazer.

— Isso é verdade.

O pequeno aquário estava sobre uma mesinha na sala, onde poderia receber luz indireta da porta. Makoto ficou olhando para os _kingyos_ por um momento, talvez ponderando a sugestão de Haruka, passando pelos mesmos pontos que ele.

Depois que terminaram o café, Haruka lavou a louça, apesar dos protestos de Makoto que ele mesmo cuidaria disso. Ao perder a discussão, Makoto foi alimentar os peixes.

— Você vai tomar banho, Haru?

— Sim, mas pode ir primeiro, — respondeu ele, enxaguando o último prato.

— Hum, você não quer vir junto?

Haruka ficou olhando para Makoto enquanto enxugava as mãos e tirava o avental. O rosto de Makoto foi avermelhando sob o olhar dele, até suas orelhas ficarem rubras.

Makoto entreabriu os lábios para falar alguma coisa, provavelmente retirar o convite antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta de Haruka, mas Haruka percebeu a sua intenção e foi mais rápido.

— Claro, — disse do modo mais natural possível, e se dirigiu ao quarto para pegar suas roupas.

Makoto seguiu atrás dele e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto iam ao banheiro.

Makoto já havia visto Haruka tirar as roupas incontáveis vezes para imergir seu corpo em água ou para despir-se para seus toques, mas naquela ocasião não era nenhuma das duas coisas. Não havia a inocência da paixão de Haruka pela água, nem o ardor da paixão de Haruka por Makoto.

Haruka também observava discretamente enquanto Makoto se despia, e ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas ao ver que ele não vestia nada por baixo do pijama. Devia ter deixado a roupa íntima para trás quando ele se vestiu no escuro do quarto. Havia algo sensual em pensar em Makoto usando apenas as calças do pijama, Haruka pensou.

O banho foi um pouco desajeitado, o banheiro não era tão grande para comportar dois homens adultos ao mesmo tempo confortavelmente, mas a banheira tinha espaço suficiente para os dois entrarem juntos. Makoto entrou primeiro, e quando ele achou que Haruka se sentaria do lado oposto, ele escolheu ficar entre as pernas de Makoto.

A água da banheira não era como a água da piscina ou a água do mar, era a água domada e sem presas, a água calma que apenas envolvia seu corpo suavemente. O corpo de Makoto também envolvia o de Haruka, o calor do peito dele em suas costas fez Haruka se aconchegar, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. As pernas dele junto as suas, as mãos deles na água, agitando-a levemente, espalhando-a sobre o peito de Haruka que fechou os olhos apenas se entregando as sensações.

— Você gosta mesmo de ficar dentro da água, né, Haru?

— Sim.

O barulho relaxante da água continuou, a sensação dela sendo derramada sobre ele e o calor da pele de Makoto.

— Gosto de estar na água com você.

O barulho parou com o movimento da mão de Makoto. Haruka abriu os olhos, virou o rosto o suficiente para encontrar os olhos verdes de Makoto que olhavam para ele.

— Eu também gosto de estar na água com você, — Makoto respondeu.

Haruka levou a mão ao rosto dele. O rosto da sua pessoa amada, o rosto daquela pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que sempre fez parte da sua vida. O rosto de Makoto.

Haruka deslizou a mão para a nuca dele e o puxou para um beijo. _Eu amo você._

Agora havia bom dia todas as manhãs, e boa noite ao dormir. Havia beijos espalhados pela casa e sussurros na escuridão da noite. Havia ainda saudades, pois quanto mais tinham um ao outro maior a falta quando estavam separados, mesmo que apenas durante as poucas horas do dia.

A boca quente e molhada dele sobre a sua tinha gosto de pasta de dente e Makoto, e o beijo tinha gosto de amor e tantas coisas que havia entre eles, um universo inteiro ali, apenas entre eles dois.

Os braços de Makoto o envolviam, o convidavam a se perder nele, a fazer sua morada em seu corpo, em seu porto seguro.

A água da banheira transbordou quando Haruka se virou para ficar no colo de Makoto e envolver o pescoço dele com seus braços, enquanto as mãos deles ficaram em sua cintura. A água continuou transbordando quando eles começaram a se mover, roçando pele com pele, as respirações ficando ofegantes e os beijos famintos. E quando apenas isso já não era suficiente, quando Haruka quis sentir Makoto dentro dele, quando Makoto quis tomá-lo e consumi-lo. Quando fazer amor era tudo o que queriam, quando seus sentimentos transbordavam como a água da banheira, se espalhando ao redor deles.

A vida poderia ser assim, e agora ela seria. Viver de sonhos e amor, era o que haviam lutado para conseguir, juntos eles poderiam enfrentar o mundo se preciso fosse.

— Eu amo você.

Haruka precisava dizer, as palavras precisavam deixar seus lábios para encontrar os ouvidos de Makoto. Algumas coisas entre eles não precisavam ser ditas, mas essas palavras ele sempre diria.

— Eu também amo você. Sempre.

— Sempre.

Uma feliz manhã de domingo, a primeira de incontáveis outras, de incontáveis memórias que continuariam construindo juntos. Uma vida inteira se estendia diante deles, um caminho escolhidos para fazer a dois. Afinal, Haru sempre foi a primavera de Makoto, e Makoto sempre foi o lar de Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos! Eu sou hokuto ritsuka e essa foi minha primeira longfic. Aprendi muito escrevendo Jiyuuni e ela me acompanhou por um período muito difícil na minha vida, enfrentou um longo hiato e por isso teve uma quebra de ritmo que fica evidente para mim agora, peço desculpas por isso u.u
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que passarem por aqui ao longo desses quinze capítulos! Espero que tenham gostado dessa história tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la :3
> 
> Continuarei atualizando minhas histórias concluídas aqui no AO3, e em breve uma MakoHaru AU soulmate que está em andamento :3


End file.
